Kara & Mon-El: Every Little Thing
by Whisperingwater
Summary: Every little thing in their lives has a story to tell, a look into the lives of Kara & Mon-El's various adventures. [Collection of KARAMEL one-shots]
1. There She Goes

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

This is bascially the prequel of **The Best of Us** , so you will see Karamel before they got hitched. :D

KARAMEL IS CANON NOW! So I had to celebrate this by sharing this story with y'all! Enjoy!

* * *

 **There She Goes**

If someone asked Kara Danvers if she was having a bad day, she would probably want to throw her phone at them. Kara, who was National City's very own feminist hero in a cape, didn't tend to react badly to most situations. She tried to stay as calm as possible… but not today!

Cat Grant had given her a lecture about how Supergirl's mysterious new partner had to show his face sometime soon or else she would find a way to expose him. Kara knew it was not Mon-El's fault that Cat had seen him. When Kara got hit by a superpowered alien two nights ago and was thrown off from CatCo's rooftop, Mon-El hadn't had the time to think twice before he leaped and grabbed Supergirl in his arms.

Only, he leaped right in front of Cat, who stood in her balcony watching. Her eyes widened when she saw Mon-El jump up and grab Supergirl and land smoothly on the ground before running away with the Kryptonian _still_ in his arms.

Again, Kara knew it was _not_ Mon-El's fault, but she didn't need him saving her. He still did it, that stubborn boy. And now she was in a big mess at work. Cat wanted to meet this mysterious new superhero in town. She was already thinking of naming him 'Superboy'.

"It suits him, you know?" Cat had said. "Supergirl and Superboy… saving the city together. Maybe one day they will get married! I just want my name to be on the wedding guests' list."

Kara's mouth fell wide open. But before she could speak, Cat said, "I need to see if I can get Clark Kent down here to help me find Superboy. Call him." When she saw that Kara hadn't moved, she said, "Keira! Sometime today. Chop-Chop."

Kara had gone back to her desk to call her cousin. When she found out Clark was out of world on some Justice League mission, she groaned loudly. _Can this day get any worse?_ Kara knew she had to lie. Superman was also not in Metropolis saving the day; she had already flown there twice in a single day. But when Green Lantern had taken over, Supergirl let out a relieved sigh and flew back home.

And here she sat, with her head in her hands, trying to come up with an excuse for why Clark couldn't make it to National City. Flu? _No, Cat would never fall for that!_

Maybe he threw up and fainted? _Okay, Kara, you are being stupid!_ She admonished herself.

A broken bone? _YES!_ _Clark could have easily slipped while taking a bath._ Kara giggled imagining that. Clark would have broken the whole bathtub if he really fell down.

Just as Kara was getting up to go tell Miss Grant what happened to Clark, she saw her phone buzz. It was a text from an unknown number that simply read, _'Hey Kara!'_

She couldn't help but sigh. She had to talk to Miss Grant and some stranger wanted to chat? She quickly typed a reply _'Who's this?'_ and sent it.

 _'It's me, Mon-El,'_ was the reply she got.

Kara was surprised to see that it was Mon-El who was texting her. _'Mon-El! When did you get a phone? Hold on, I'm saving your number.'_

She saved his number just as another text popped up, _'Winn gave it to me. J'onn told him to set me up, so he got me a phone. He says it's a… hold on. i Phone seventh in line, something.'_

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. _'You mean an iPhone 7?'_

 _'Yeah. That.'_

Kara smiled before typing, _'Well, isn't that nice of him? Did he give you my number?'_

He didn't reply immediately, so she decided to go talk to Miss Grant, but another buzz stopped her. She took a seat and read it. _'Yup! And I was wondering… maybe you could show me how to use the phone?'_

Kara couldn't help but roll her eyes. _'Mon-El, you are using it.'_

 _'Hmm… how do apps work?'_

 _'Just ask Winn. He knows everything!'_ That's right, Kara, you tell the boy. She smiled when she saw him reply quickly. He was a fast typer!

 _'What if I want you to show me?'_

Kara knew he was being stubborn again. _'Seriously. Winn is the right person.'_

 _'But I wanna learn from you!'_

 _'You can always ask Alex. I mean, isn't she there at DEO right now?'_ she suggested.

 _'No. You.'_

 _'Stop being stubborn, Mon-El! I'm at work.'_

There was a pause and he wasn't typing anymore. She sighed and looked away just as her phone buzzed. _'I know,'_ was his reply.

Kara's eyes widened. _'You do?'_

Her heart started beating faster when she saw him type. _'Look up, silly.'_

Kara's eyes widened as she looked up, she saw him near the elevator with a charming smile on his face. He waved at her but didn't make a move to walk into the office.

 _'What are you doing here?'_ she typed quickly and hit the send.

Mon-El sighed as he typed, ' _Dammit Kara! I wanted to see you. How many excuses do I have to make?'_

 _'You wanted to see… me? Why?'_ Kara couldn't hide the shock in her face.

She saw Mon-El roll his eyes at her as he bent his head to type something. In two seconds, she got another text. _'Do I need a reason? I like looking at beautiful things.'_

 _'Okay… did you get hit on your head? Did something happen?'_

 _'Isn't it lunchtime? I'm here to take you out. And show you my new phone. That's why. Just for the phone. Not because I want to spend time with you or whatever. Hey! Don't get the wrong idea!'_

Kara looked up at him and giggled. _'You are blushing!'_

 _'No, I'm not!'_

 _'Super vision. Remember?'_ She smirked at him.

 _'I am not blushing, Kara. You are.'_

Kara shrugged, looking down. _'Why would I even blush?'_ She knew very well she was lying.

 _'Because I'm taking you out on a date.'_

Kara looked up and shook her head. _'Whoa! Hold on! Do you even know what a 'date' means?'_

Mon-El simply smiled and moved towards her. _'No. Show me.'_

 _'You're crazy!'_ she typed quickly and just as she hit send, she saw him walking towards her.

 _'And you love it.'_

Kara let out a loud sigh. _'Yeah. I do.'_ She smiled when she saw him standing in front of her desk.

He leaned down a little and said, "Hi!"

Kara stood up and smiled. "Hi."

"So… I got a new phone!" He said happily, waving it in front of her.

"I can see that. And it also looks like you've already figured out how to use it."

Scratching his chin, he nodded. "It wasn't that hard to understand. But I was serious about taking you out for lunch."

Kara hesitated a little. Suddenly she could feel someone's gaze on them. She turned to her left to see Cat adjusting her glasses and looking at them keenly.

Mon-El had also turned to see what Kara was looking at and asked, "Who's that?"

When Kara saw Cat's eyes widening as if she had recognized Mon-El, Kara knew she had to distract them both from looking at each other. So without thinking twice, she cupped Mon-El's face and crashed her lips over his. His eyes widened but soon he had slipped his hands over her waist, pulling her closer. Kara moaned against his lips. This was truly far better than the first kiss, but when she felt him deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Kara called before grabbing her handbag and his hand and pulling him out of the office. On the way out, she saw Cat looking at them dumbstruck.

Even Mon-El was in a daze as they walked into the elevator. Kara quickly pushed the button to the ground floor and leaned against the wall. He was quiet for a few seconds, but when he turned around, she saw something in his eyes, something she had never seen before. And before she knew it, he had pushed her against the wall, his own body pressing against hers as he ravished her lips.

He only pulled away when the doors opened at the ground floor, but he rested his forehead against hers as she panted lightly.

Moving away, he held his hand out for her. "Looks like you are hungry. Let's go."

"Food, Mon-El!" she said quickly, walking out with him. "Just for food. Don't get any ideas, okay?"

Mon-El chuckled before throwing his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into a hug. She hid her face against his neck and sighed. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked softly just as they stepped out into an empty street.

"Anything for you. But please don't tell me to go to hell, because I really don't know where it is. And I was watching this TV show where this guy comes out of hell, his body… it's covered with smoke and he orders two—no, three burgers and two beers. Then he stabs the waiter and himself in his han—"

Kara quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Please tell me you weren't watching _The Vampire Diaries_. Because you just talked about Kai Parker. And _'go to hell'_ is an expression. I didn't mean it, okay? I don't want you to go to hell."

"Then why did you say it?" he asked as soon as her hand fell from his mouth.

"Because you were _annoying_ me! I told you not to save me. I don't need saving! But you just don't listen to me, do you? You arrogant, dudebro, you Daxa—"

"YES! SAY IT! DAXAMITE! I AM A DAXAMITE!" he shouted. "Why do you ALWAYS do that? Why is it always ME being a Daxamite that makes you wanna shout at me?!"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING AT YOU, YOU ARE THE ONE SHOUTING!" she shot back.

"Seriously?!"

When Kara saw him smirk, she sighed and gave him a small smile of her own. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she muttered.

"I'm sorry too. And I know I ruined the lunch 'date', so before I make a fool outta myself, I'll just go." Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and messed it up. He turned around and walked away.

Kara looked at him, disappointed to see him just walk away. So she pulled out her phone and called him. When she saw him pull his phone out of the pocket, she gasped hearing the ringtone that played.

 _There she goes_

 _There she goes again_

 _Racing through my brain_

 _And I just can't contain_

 _This feeling that remains_

 _There she goes_

 _There she goes again_

 _Pulsing through my veins_

 _And I just can't contain_

 _This feeling that remains_

Mon-El turned around, still not answering the phone. He gave her a charming smile as she giggled before running towards him. Kara jumped and Mon-El caught her in his arms and twirled her around, making her gasp and tighten her arms around his shoulders.

"Why are you so cheesy and romantic?" she asked pulling away and cupping his face in her hands.

"I'm cheesy? But I don't have cheese over me." He pouted and it quickly turned into a grin.

"Silly boy, come here!" She pulled him closer as her soft lips touched his. Mon-El smiled against her lips. If getting a new phone was all it took to get her to kiss him again, he would have worked his ass off months ago. He had lied about Winn getting him one, but Winn did help him choose one. Mon-El had been saving for a while to get one so he could talk to Kara.

When she pulled away, she rested her head against his shoulder and said, "You said something about lunch?"

"Yeah. Let me guess, potstickers?" He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"You know me so well, Mon." Kara smiled before pecking his cheek.

"Okay, let's go eat or else I'm taking you back to your house and we might be needing that couch soon."

Kara grinned mischievously. "Why a couch when we have a bed?" When she saw his jaw drop, she winked at him and pulled him towards her favorite Chinese restaurant, all the while teasing him about asking her out on a date via a text.

Mon-El smiled at her, not understanding what she was really saying, but he went along with her, just enjoying looking at her smile so brightly. _His Sunshine. His Kara._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hopefully not too cheesy! XD

If you are wondering what that song was, just google **Sixpence None The Richer - There She Goes**. If you want to hear the other version from 1988, try **The La's - There She Goes**. I would recommend listening to both since they are awe and some!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	2. About Time - Mon-El

**A/N:** It's Mon-El's birthday today! And it's a Mon(El)day! I'm so happy and I wanna share this birthday story I've been writing for the last few hours! Hope you like this! :D

Long Live Mon-El!

* * *

 **About Time - Mon-El's 27th**

Mon-El of Daxam had had many celebrations in his name as the Prince of Daxam, not once had he imagined that one day he would be sitting in a dark, lonely chamber, waiting to see the sun to rise from the small window located in the top right corner.

Each sunrise brought along with it new adventures, memories and of course, something more with Kara.

When he had first arrived to this world, Winn managed to calculate how old he was and managed to figure out when his birthday fell on Earth's calendar.

 _March 27, 2017._ He was turning 27-years-young. Because Winn said you never grow old unless you think you do.

With a small smile on his face, Mon-El watched the sun rise. He dashed off to the bathroom to take a shower. When he walked out, he pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans over his boxers. Locating a dark blue plaid shirt, he put it on as he made his way into DEO's control room.

"Morning, J'onn!" Mon-El greeted the Martian, who looked up at him with a smile.

"Good morning, Mon-El. Is that room of yours getting smaller? Or have you just been hanging around Kara's apartment a lot lately."

"J'onn, stay out of my mind." Mon-El chuckled. When he noticed that he was here early, and Winn and Kara hadn't arrived yet, he decided to go out for a walk before heading to the bar for his shift.

On Daxam, it was a custom to wish if one was celebrating the day of his birth. Maybe on Earth it wasn't the same. Mon-El ran back into his room, grabbed his dark blue jacket and put it on before jumping out of the building and walking away.

* * *

Just few minutes after Mon-El left, Kara walked into the DEO with Winn, bringing coffee for Alex, J'onn and Mon-El.

"Where is he?" she asked happily, looking around.

"He left," J'onn replied as he took the coffee from her and sat down in front of a monitor.

"To work? Already?" Kara turned to look at Winn, who simply shrugged. Of course, how would he know? They had just walked in together. "I wonder if he forgot it's his birthday."

"It's his birthday today?" Alex asked in surprise. "How do you both know?"

Winn smiled proudly, raising his hand. "Well, I was the one who figured it out. For instance, Superman's Krypton birthday was somewhere around September 24th, but there's a good calendrical difference between Krypton and Earth, so his Earth birthday is on February 29th. But since Clark landed here on June 18th, the Kents celebrate his birthday on _that_ day. It's the same with Mon-El. And he was 26 when he left Daxam… he's 27 now."

"I wanted to wish him." Kara pouted. "I wanted to be the first."

"Why don't you throw him a party?" Alex suggested. "Like a surprise party later this evening."

"That means I can't just walk into the bar and wish him." Kara shook her head.

"Yeah, but Alex has a point," Winn said, seeing Kara turn around to walk away. When she stopped short, he added, "A surprise party is always fun. We can go get him presents too. Just act as if you don't remember it's today. This evening, he will be surprised and happy!"

Kara looked at her friends and sister and sighed. Maybe Mon-El's first birthday on Earth did deserve a surprise. She gave them a small smile and nodded. When Kara realized Supergirl wasn't needed at the moment, she decided to head straight to CatCo, so she could spend the lunch break at the bar with Mon-El, if he wasn't working, that is.

* * *

When Kara walked into CatCo, she saw the door to Cat's private elevator open. _Why was she here so early?_

"KEEIIRRRAAAA!" Cat called as she walked into her office.

Kara let out a loud sigh before walking into Cat's office and asking, "Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Looks like my assistant is late again, I better fire her today, so run along and get me my coffee. You still remember how I take it, don't you?"

"Yes, Miss Grant." Kara nodded and walked out. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Lunch break couldn't come sooner. Cat had given Kara a lot of work and there was also the Supergirl-ing she had to do. When she noticed it was finally her lunch break, Kara ran out and was soon flying towards the bar.

Like she had guessed, Mon-El was still working. When he saw her walking in with a big smile, he smiled back before pouring her a club soda.

"Club soda on the rocks for the beautiful lady," he said, before leaning over the counter to give her a quick kiss. "I thought you were at work."

"I was. Miss Grant seems to be catching up with a lot of things after her return from God-knows-where, and Eve didn't make it to work today. So Miss Grant decided I should be her assistant again!"

"I don't know a lot about these Earthly work procedures, but if she's making you an assistant after you've become a reporter, isn't it like, making a prince _a guard_?"

"You would know." Kara chuckled. "It's just for a day. And I'm almost done with the work. I just wanted to see you."

Mon-El grinned. "Yeah? Anything special today?" He didn't really have big hopes that Kara would remember, but she did have a great memory.

"Oh yeah! Supernatural is back _tonight_! I was talking to Barry and on his Earth, Supernatural is on Thursdays! So I can give Barry spoilers, and he can't do anything!" Seeing Kara giggle made Mon-El smile. _Of course, Dean Winchester didn't even have to be real; he still stole your girl just being on TV._

"Okay. I'm gonna go there," Mon-El started, "and pour some drinks. And get something to eat please. I know you skipped breakfast this morning." Leaning over the counter once again, he pecked her cheek before heading in the opposite direction. Kara sat quietly, looking at him interact with others. He was smiling at Fish-head's joke, but the smile didn't meet his eyes.

Finishing her club soda, she placed the money on the counter and walked away.

When Mon-El saw her leave the bar, he leaned against the counter and sighed. But Kara stopped and turned to look at him. She gave him a small smile and waved goodbye. He smiled back as he raised his own glass of club soda.

Going back to work, he poured more drinks and listened to Joe's story about exploring a planet named Woulara. Mon-El's hadn't heard of that planet till now.

"Have you been to Atrenia?" he asked Joe. "It rains hail, not water like here. But I know it rains hail on Earth too, but no water at all there."

"Does it kill people?" Joe asked in shock.

"They usually have their heads covered. At all times. It's like that construction hard hats people wear here."

Joe nodded, remembering the hard hat once he stole from someone. "Have you been to Xeutov? I wasn't allowed in! They called me ugly."

Mon-El chuckled. "You mean the planet of women? I loved that place! I've been there twice. Their beauty was ethereal…"

"Can someone compare to their beauty on this world?" Joe asked.

Mon-El was biased, he wanted to say Kara, but he stopped himself. Joe was the gossip queen of the alien bar, and if Kara ever found out Mon-El was comparing her to the women of Xeutov, who were warriors who killed men… she would probably throw a mountain on his head.

"Wonder Woman," Mon-El blurted without thinking. Well, Diana was beautiful and she came from the same warrior background.

Joe's face softened and Mon-El could see him blush; Mon-El made a face and turned away when he heard to Joe say, "I love Wonder Woman."

"Don't tell that to Superman." Mon-El winked before grabbing a cloth to wipe the counter.

When he heard Winn's voice just outside asking where he was, Mon-El looked up and smiled. He hadn't realized it was evening already. Maybe Joe had some kind of superpower that made time fly?

Winn walked in and quickly spotted Mon-El. He grinned, waving at him. Mon-El jumped over the counter and went to greet him.

"Winn! Hey, buddy! What do you wanna drink? It's on me!"

"On you, huh? You seem very happy!" Winn called, patting Mon-El's shoulder and following him back to the counter.

"Can't a man not have a reason to be happy and just be happy?" Mon-El grinned at his friend. "And Joe here reminded me of a beautiful planet with beautiful women on it."

"Tell me more!" Winn look a seat next to Joe, excited to hear more about this planet.

"Well, Xeutov is basically like Wonder Woman's Themyscira!" Mon-El explained. "They have this history with the men of Prubolea, which is a planet of all men. People of Xeutov and Prubolea used to live together, before the women kicked all the men out. Though they don't really mind other alien men. A lot of Daxamites married Xeutov womenfolk."

"You said Daxam had arranged marriages," Winn recalled. "So that means yours was arranged too?"

"Unfortunately. I was to meet her on my… oh, nevermind." Mon-El ran his fingers through his hair. He poured Winn a glass of beer and refilled Joe's drink before grabbing a club soda for himself.

"Dude, you can't stop now." Winn smirked. "You opened the floodgates, buddy. Now you talk."

"My mate was Kryptonian," Mon-El blurted out. "This was basically to sign a peace treaty between Daxam and Krypton."

"My God! You mean… your… _mate_ could have know Kara?" Winn looked shocked, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"She was younger, Winn. And I had to wait for a while longer to actually be married to her. I would have been thirty something. If… we don't take all the time I spent in the _Well of Stars_ in account."

"Was it Kara?" Joe asked before taking another shot of vodka.

Both Mon-El and Winn's jaws dropped. They looked at each other quietly, before Mon-El jumped over the counter again and said, "Joe, all your drinks are on me!" Saying that, he grabbed Winn by his arm and super sped outside. Winn was clutching his head in his hands once they got outside.

"You okay?" Mon-El asked in concern.

Winn raised a single finger, asking him to hold on. Then he groaned, "WHHHIIIPPPLLLLAASSSHHHHHH."

"Oh! Oops. Sorry. I didn't realize how fast I was running. But Winn! What Joe said…? It's making sense now."

"Kara being your bride? She _hated_ you, man!"

"What if _that_ was the reason she hated the prince?" Mon-El's eyes lit up. "She didn't know it was me! She just hated this guy."

"Actually, you know what? This might be true!" Winn smiled brightly before giving Mon-El a high-five. "Now, don't you think you should talk to her about this?"

"And then what? Get yelled at for asking if she was destined to marry the prince?" Mon-El shook his head. "No thanks, buddy. I'd like to keep my head on. But will a mountain crush me or will it break into pieces if it hits me?"

"Probably the latter." Winn looked up to see the sky darkening. He had only come here to keep Mon-El distracted and take him to Kara's place once the sun had set.

Mon-El noticed Winn looking at the sunset and he decided to ask, "What it is?"

"Krypton and Daxam. Two different planets. Sharing one sun." Winn suddenly smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Maybe the two worlds you both lived in weren't so different…"

Mon-El nodded in understanding as he saw the sun dip, leaving shades of orange, yellow and red in its wake. "Because we saw the same sunset. Every single day." He looked down in surprise when he saw Winn hugging him. Mon-El chuckled as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"You know what, Mon-El, I think you really need to talk to Kara now."

"About what?"

"Stuff." Winn shrugged. "Let's go."

"Umm… wait, I need to grab my stuff. I'll be back in few seconds."

Winn nodded and shoved his hands down his pockets when in seconds, literally seconds, Mon-El was standing with his jacket on and pocketing his wallet.

"That was fast," Winn said before following Mon-El. They decided to take the bus since Winn refused Mon-El's offer to leap with him. Winn didn't want to throw up as Mon-El made him leap all over the city.

* * *

On the bus, Winn noticed a woman eyeing him. He smiled at her only for her to look away before turning back to look at him again. That's when he realized she was eyeing Mon-El, not him. Winn turned to look at his friend who was busy looking out the window.

Suddenly, Mon-El was patting Winn's shoulder. He saw a yellow streak of lightning run right past him. "It's him! He's here!"

"Who?"

"The Flash!" Mon-El whispered in excitement.

When the bus came to a stop a block away from Kara's place, Mon-El got down in a hurry, and he was half-walked, half-ran, making it hard for Winn to catch up with him. By the time they reached the fourth floor, Winn was leaning against the wall, panting loudly.

"Shhh…" He heard Mon-El say. "There's someone inside. Too many heartbeats. Lots of people! What if Kara is in danger? I'm going to kick this door down!"

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Winn yelled just as the door opened and Kara stood grinning at them.

"SURPRISE!" Mon-El jumped when he saw the lights turn on and everyone shouting at once. He looked at Kara in confusion as she ran to him before throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Welcome home!" She called in excitement before pulling Mon-El's head down for a chaste kiss.

"What is all this?" Mon-El asked in confusion. "Wait, Barry? It was really you!"

Barry looked up and smiled, before walking towards him to give him a one-arm hug. "Where did you see me again?"

"I was on a bus! And thank you, everyone!" Mon-El looked around to see Cisco, J'onn, Eliza, Alex, Maggie and Winn standing there looking at him happily.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet boy!" Eliza wished him as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much! It's great to see you here." Mon-El hugged her back. He watched as Kara introduced Barry and Cisco to everyone. Cisco and Winn were already on their way to becoming best friends.

Then came the time to cut the cake, which was a three-tier caramel cake. Mon-El chuckled as Kara slid her arm around his waist. "You like caramel," he said.

"I'm sure you don't mind what _I_ love." Kara smiled before moving closer to peck his cheek.

Mon-El cut his cake, with Kara and Eliza on the either side of him. And Kara and Barry lighting the candles every time he blew them.

Of course the celebration was just amongst his friends, Mon-El still thought it was the best one he had ever had. When dinner was over, J'onn, Eliza, Alex and Maggie were leaving. Eliza once again gave him a big hug, inviting him and Kara to join her for dinner sometime.

Winn had offered Barry and Cisco to come stay at his place since Cisco had decided to stay back for a day or two and see this Earth before leaving.

* * *

Later that night, Cisco and Winn were busy talking to each other, still sitting on the dining table, as Winn showed Cisco something on Kara's laptop.

Barry had gone out to grab them some ice cream and from the looks of it, it was clear that he had gone to some other city just to get them ice cream.

Kara was curled up against Mon-El on the couch. He was caressing her hair gently. Mon-El had too many questions and he finally decided to voice them. "So you remembered?"

Kara looked up from his shoulder and frowned lightly. "You really thought I forgot, didn't you?"

"Hey! I didn't think _that_ exactly, but it's not a big deal. And you threw me… a parade of sorts, which wasn't really a pa—"

Kara cut him off by saying, "Party. It was your birthday party and you are welcome. And… I've a present for you."

"You already gave me one."

"One more, silly boy." Kara kissed his cheek before she got up, super sped around and was back in his arms in seconds. Cisco and Winn hadn't even noticed that she had moved.

Mon-El raised a single brow when he saw Kara handing him a key. "What's this?" he asked, taking it from her.

"The key to my place. Or should I say – our place?"

Mon-El looked at her in disbelief. Barry had just run in and he was just as shocked. Winn and Cisco were also looking at Mon-El, to see how he was going to react to this.

"Are you… sure?" Mon-El asked, his tone hesitant.

"Yesss! It's about time!" Kara cupped his face and gave him a loud kiss. Just as he was about to deep it, she pulled away and giggled. "We have company."

"Tonight," he said eagerly before standing up.

Barry looked at the two and smiled. "Sooo… looks like we are celebrating again! I bring lots of ice cream! Mint chocolate chip for Mon-El," he said, handing him the tub. "Chocolate chip cookie dough for Kara and Moi. Wow, we like the same ice cream?" Kara giggled as she gave Barry a quick hug, which he returned earnestly. "And for Cisco and Winn, Chunky Monkey and Mango Sorbet. Let the ice cream feast begin!"

The five Super Friends clinked the tubs of ice creams, toasting Mon-El once again.

Mon-El smiled and threw his arm around Kara; when she looked up, he rubbed his nose against hers and said, "Best birthday ever!"

Kara hugged him back and whispered in his ears, "I know, my dear prince."

Mon-El pulled back, his eyes widening, when Kara simply winked and turned away to dig into her ice cream, he grinned.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** If this was too cheesy or crappy, I apologize. I don't know what came over me to write such a big oneshot! But I really hope you enjoyed this!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	3. When You Were Gone

**A/N:** A oneshot that takes place after Mon-El is forced to leave Earth because of the lead poisoning. Though I did go with one of my theories, I, for one, support Legion wholeheartedly.

A little sadness ahead, but it's worth it, I promise! Enjoy!

* * *

 **When You Were Gone**

Kara Danvers had had enough restless nights in the last three months. To think it had been three whole months since that incident. Stopping Rhea from invading the planet. Watching her die in front of her eyes. Saying goodbye to the love of her life, hoping wherever he was, he would be safe. And trying to find a way to get him back, every single day… Kara had no idea how she survived those three months without Mon-El.

As she lay on her bed, looking at the light coming from the windows, she felt his arm slide over her tummy. She couldn't help but smile when she felt him bury his face against her neck. She placed her hand over his and caressed it gently.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he murmured against her neck. When she didn't reply, he moved his face away, resting his head on her pillow, pulling her closer.

"I'm not able to sleep," she confessed.

"Try, babe." He placed a soft kiss on her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

There was no familiar scent, no warmth, nothing. But he was here, Mon-El was here. And that's all she needed.

* * *

The next morning, Kara headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and go to the DEO. It had become a routine for her. Checking in at the DEO before work to see if Winn had managed to track the pod.

The universe was vast. Three months could have carried him to God knows where. But there was still a hope that Winn would figure out where the pod went. As Winn used his resources and his intelligence to work these things out, Eliza and Lena Luthor were working on a cure for lead allergy. The very next day of the failed Daxamite invasion, Lena had come to apologize to Kara. She confessed that she knew Mon-El was her boyfriend, yet she didn't help him out. Kara had told her not to bother, but Lena insisted in helping making the cure. So for the last three months, she worked with Eliza.

Kara just hoped they all succeeded so she could bring her love back home. With this thought running in her mind, she stood under the hot shower. She let out a small gasp when she felt cold hands touch her back and move all the way down to her waist. He pressed his chest against her back and rested his head on her shoulder.

Her super hearing didn't work around him, and he knew that. That's why he sneaked up on her all the time. She smiled when she felt him kiss her cheek. "Let me," he said, taking the shampoo from her hand. He poured a dollop in his hand and gently started massaging her golden locks.

"You aren't real," she whispered when he rinsed her hair.

All Mon-El did was smile as he pushed her against the wall and covered her lips with his. She kissed him back fervently. The water slid over her, barely touching him, but she could feel his cold touch against the hot water. She needed it to be real. She was dying for it to be real.

* * *

When Kara walked into the DEO later that morning, she sighed when she heard him say, "You added less milk. The consistency should not be that thick. You made it into a gooey paste!"

"Can you please shut up?" she muttered under her breath. She had burnt all three pancakes she made that morning. All he did was lean against the counter and teach her how to make it correctly. She still failed to do so. And now here he was, following her to work.

"How long are you planning to go without breakfast, huh?" he demanded. Seeing her walk away, he raised his voice, "Kara! KARA! Get back here."

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped.

Some of the DEO agents turned to look at her. Alex had turned to face her in concern. This was not the first time she caught her sister talking to the air. Kara turned to look at everyone; she gave them a small apologetic smile and walked away.

She headed straight to the gym and found blocks of concrete lying ahead. Without wasting another second, she went to kick them and break them into small pieces.

"Pent-up frustration," he spoke, letting her know of his presence. "You know if I could, I would have made you a nice breakfast."

"Could you just stop already?!" Kara yelled. She turned to see him leaning against the stairs, his face calm. "You know what I want right now, Mon-El? I want you to be _real_! I want to touch you. To feel your skin against mine. I want to hold you. But I can't do any of that! Because you came into my life when I was finally gathering myself; yes, you made me stronger. You taught me how to love. But that love was cruelly ripped away from me! And all I could do was look as you left. Maybe I should have sent you to Barry's earth. At least this way I could have been with you. Or maybe I should have left with you. You have no idea how this guilt is eating me up. And what's worse? I see you. You are everywhere!"

The door suddenly opened and Alex walked in, her eyes widening. She covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Kara yelling at no one in sight.

"Kara," she whispered. It was loud enough for the Kryptonian to hear. Kara turned around in shock. But her eyes quickly shot back to where Mon-El stood.

Smiling, he made his way towards her. He cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "You are my strong girl. I know letting me go isn't going to be easy, but you need to try. You have family here. Friends. You have to move on, babe. You have to leave me behind."

Kara sobbed, trying to hold onto him. She collapsed on the floor as Mon-El disappeared. Soon Alex was sitting next to her, holding her in her arms. "It's okay. I'm here," she said softly. Alex had doubts that Kara was talking to someone, but Mon-El? She hadn't realized her little sister had been hallucinating all along.

"I'm okay," Kara said, moving out of Alex's embrace. She stood up and wiped her tears. Before Alex could ask her what happened, the door burst open and Winn came running in, his eyes watering as he spoke, "I found him! I found his pod!"

Kara gasped. She covered her mouth as tears finally escaped her eyes. Mon-El stood next to Winn with a big grin on his face. "I always told you Winn was a genius. Look, it only took him three months to find me. And I'm so not being sarcastic, okay?"

"I know," Kara replied, chuckling.

"What was that?" Winn asked, moving towards her as he wiped the tears of his cheek.

"You're the best!" Kara moved closer to give him a hug. Winn held her tight; he knew she couldn't really feel how tight it was, but he just wanted to make sure she knew he was here for her. Smiling at them, Alex hugged both Winn and Kara.

* * *

"Your mother loves me more than she loves you," Mon-El spoke as he sat next to Winn, his legs resting on the desk in front of him.

Kara smiled and shook her head. She couldn't really talk to him without attracting attention.

"Can I get some red tubes?" he asked, looking at Winn.

"Later," Kara muttered under her breath.

Mon-El made a silly face at her and turned to look at Winn, who was trying to control his pod from DEO.

"You can use that Phantom Zone Projector at the Fortress," Mon-El muttered, scratching his chin.

Kara's eyes widened. _Why hadn't she thought of that?_ When Winn located Mon-El's pod and showed her it somehow landed in the Phantom Zone, they had been trying to figure a way out to bring him back.

"Winn," Kara called in excitement. "The Phantom Zone Projector at the Fortress! If you can control Mon-El's pod, we can use that to bring him back!"

Winn's eyes widened. Even he hadn't thought of that. His grin faded when he realized that they were obviously missing something big.

"What is it, Winn?" Kara asked, her face falling as well. What if Winn couldn't control the pod?

"My lead allergy," Mon-El spoke, poking her arm with a finger. Kara turned to look at him. "There's no cure. We all know time doesn't pass in the PZ. So that's good, the lead poison hasn't spread. But without a cure, you are just bringing me back here to die. Sorry." He raised his arms in surrender and disappeared.

Kara let out a loud sigh in disappointment. She was about to get up and leave when her phone rang. It was Lena.

"Hey Lena," Kara answered.

"How fast can you get Supergirl to get to L Corp?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We found a cure! But it needs to stay frozen, in a cold place till injected. And the cure can't be transported without being completely frozen. Can Supergirl come here and get it?"

"Oh my! You made a cure?" Kara sent out a prayer to Rao, smiling brightly for the first time in months. "I'll see if I can reach her now. Thank you so much!"

"No, Kara. I'm partially responsible for what happened. I'm sorry we couldn't get the cure earlier. I'll see you later. Dr. Danvers says hi." Lena cut the call after that.

"They found a cure!" Kara called out loudly. Winn let out a loud cry as he jumped on Kara. She chuckled and patted his back. Alex and J'onn were the next ones to hug her. Kara explained how the cure needed to be transported in its frozen state. She was ready to go alone, but J'onn insisted he joined her. In case there was any emergency on the way, he would take care of it. Kara gave him a grateful smile and she zipped out of the control room to get changed.

Supergirl and Martian Manhunter flew out of the DEO and headed straight to L Corp. They flew into the basement and walked into the laboratory to see Eliza and Lena talking.

Eliza gave them a bright smile as she showed them the cure. It was in a small test tube. Lena held onto a bigger syringe.

"This needs to be injected into his spinal cord," Eliza spoke. "Has he been found, Supergirl?"

"Yes, Dr. Danvers," Supergirl replied with a big smile. "And I think I know the best place to keep the cure frozen"

"The Fortress?" J'onn asked. Supergirl simply nodded. "Well, I think we should take it to the Fortress then, Supergirl. And then I will see if Agent Schott has warmer clothes."

Supergirl gave him a small nod. She turned around to thank Eliza and Lena. Lena gave her a small smile and wished her good luck, but Eliza told her she wanted to go along with her since only she could administer the cure.

Saying goodbye to Lena, J'onn carried Eliza out as Kara carried the cure in her hands. It was placed in a small cool box, but she opened it and used her freeze breath on it. They headed straight to the Fortress and Kara super sped into her room to grab her mother something warm to wear. J'onn had left them to get Winn.

Kara then activated the Phantom Zone Projector. It didn't take long for J'onn to bring Winn to the Fortress. Once he got there, he connected his computer to the Fortress' and started controlling the pod. Just as Kara turned on the Projector, Winn managed to guide it out and the pod flew out and landed right inside the Fortress.

Kara gasped when she saw that Mon-El was unconscious inside, but his hand still held onto the necklace she had given him. There were tears of joy in her eyes as she ripped the door open.

"I don't look that bad," Mon-El whispered in her ears. "Since you got what you wanted back, guess it's time for me to leave." He leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Kara closed her eyes, feeling him one last time before he disappeared.

J'onn had already lifted Mon-El out of the pod. He carried him to Kara's room and laid him on his front. Kara was next to Mon-El in a matter of seconds, she ripped his shirt off, causing Winn to smirk and earing a glare from Kara in return.

Eliza sat next to Mon-El and quickly took the cure out. She injected him with it and moved away once it was done. "He will be unconscious for a while. If you want we can take him back to the DEO where we can monitor him and see if the lead poison has been cured completely."

All three sets of eyes fell on Kara. This was her call to make. This was her Mon-El. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he was back. He was alive. And he was lying right in front of her. Absentmindedly, she nodded.

"I can carry both Eliza and Winn," J'onn spoke. "Why don't you bring Mon-El?"

Kara nodded as she turned Mon-El on his back. She smiled to see his peaceful face. She touched his cheek softly and leaned closer to kiss his head. She then lifted him in her arms as J'onn grabbed both Winn and Eliza and flew out.

They flew straight to the DEO where Alex had a team of doctors ready since Lena had already called her saying Supergirl had left with the cure. Mon-El was taken into the medbay to be monitored and they didn't allow Kara to enter for a while.

* * *

It was almost a day later when Kara felt his touch. She was seated on the chair next to his bed, resting her head near his arm. When she felt him play with her hair, she looked up.

He looked better than he did that time she said goodbye to him; that time she had thought she had lost him. "This has to be heaven," he whispered.

"For me it is, now that you are back." Kara smiled as she sat on the bed and cupped his cheek with a hand. She leaned down to kiss him.

Since the poison was out of his system and he was being exposed to sunrays, Mon-El seemed much stronger. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer, so close that she was lying on top of him, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

"Rao! I missed you," Mon-El said when she pulled away.

"You are real," she murmured as she touched his face, her hands trailing down to his chest.

Mon-El smirked. "Keep it PG, babe, we are being watched." He gestured towards the CCTV cameras. Just as he said that, the camera moved away from them. Mon-El chuckled looking at Kara redden. She buried her face against his neck and he held her close, breathing in her scent.

"You should go back home," he muttered against her hair. "I hope they didn't throw away the stuff from my quarters here. That would be a waste of money, you know. Do I still have a job at the bar? Is M'gann back for good?"

Kara looked up, her eyes falling on his blue-grey ones. She caressed his cheek as she said, "M'gann is back for good. You still have your job at the bar. And… yes, let's go back to our home."

Mon-El smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. But it suddenly struck him that she said 'our home'. "You serious?" he asked softly.

"Home is not a place, Mon, it's a feeling. And that feeling is my love for you." Kara leaned closer to press her lips against his softly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Kara. When I got sucked into that wormhole, I was so scared I would never get to see you again. I kind of realized when I got to the Phantom Zone. Time barely passed and before I knew it, I drifting off to sleep. And all I did was dream about you."

"I saw you," she confessed. "At first I thought you were back." Mon-El caressed her hair as she spoke. "But I quickly realized you weren't real. That I was hallucinating."

Mon-El gave her a sad smile. "At least I'm real now. Touch me, feel me, I'm warm. I'm right here, Kara. And I promise I won't leave. Ever."

Kara gave him a grateful smile before kissing him again and resting her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat loud and clear.

There was his familiar scent, his warmth, his everything. And he was here, her Mon-El was here. And that's all she needed.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	4. Make You Feel My Love - Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the sequel to **There She Goes** and the prequel to **The Best of Us**. I'm going a little bit deep into the whole Valor story now, his powers and all. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 **Make You Feel My Love**

 **Chapter 1**

Mon-El's arms tightened around Kara's waist as she moaned against his lips. Panting, she cupped his face to deepen the kiss.

"Karaaa," Mon-El groaned as he felt her grasp his hair, tugging on it gently.

Kara cried out when she found her release; he joined her into what he had termed as oblivion. Afterwards, he was pulling her into his arms, covering their bare skin with the sheet. Kara wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

Mon-El caressed her hair as he felt her warm breath fanning his chest. "You okay?" he asked softly. "Did I just take you to heaven and back?"

When Kara looked up and smiled, he sighed in relief. "I'm okay," she muttered, placing a kiss right over his heart. "You know… I was thinking…"

"Hmm…" Mon-El moved, lying on his back, pulling her closer.

"I ran into my old classmate this morning. She's getting married! And… she's pregnant too. I haven't seen her this happy before."

"That's nice," Mon-El replied. His calm tone made Kara look up and shift in his arms. She was now lying with their chests touching as she used her arm to perch and see his face.

"What are your thoughts on marriage and kids?"

Mon-El eyes fell on her and he let out an involuntary sigh. "I'm not a big believer of marriages, Kara. We had arranged marriages on Daxam, remember? I was already paired with someone."

"Did you ever see her?"

"It was a political marriage, all I knew was… she was Kryptonian."

"What? A Kryptonian?"

Mon-El let out a small chuckle. "To stop the wars between Krypton and Daxam, there were talks… about me taking a bride from one of the oldest houses of Krypton. I never saw her, the obvious destructions of our planets was the reason. And she was younger; a lot younger so… And kids scare me."

"Kids scare you?" Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Many a times she had seen Valor helping kids and playing with them afterwards. She decided to voice her thoughts. "I've seen you around kids, Mon-El. You aren't awkward around them, you always seem so happy."

"When I say kids _scare_ me, I'm talking about being a father. I never had a good father to look up to. My parents wanted me to be a proper prince, whatever that was. I did exactly the opposite. I even tried to run away once. When they found me, they locked me up for months. So when you come from such a vicious background, you are better off not procreating little ones."

"You are _not_ a bad guy!" Kara sat up, the sheet pooling on her lap. "Stop berating yourself!"

"Can we not talk about this please?" Mon-El asked, suddenly getting out of the bed. "I'm going to go clean up." Saying that, he walked away without looking back.

By the time Mon-El returned, Kara had already fallen asleep, lying on her front. He sat next to her and caressed her hair for a few minutes. Then he got up, got dressed, put on the Legion ring and flew out of the balcony.

When Winn found out the ring siphoned energy from the wearer, making it almost useless to a creature that wasn't powerful enough, he knew only very few metas could handle the ring. But since the ring needed to channel energy from its wearer, Mon-El had to work just as hard to keep it going. It was a give-and-take situation between Mon-El and the Legion ring. The ring gave him back the energy it took from him, making him even stronger when he was at the receiving end.

So this did mean a lot of flying that he had to do had to happen when he could solely focus on just flying. Midnight flights had become a habit now. Sometimes Kara would join him. They would even fly to different parts of the world together. But tonight, he knew it was better if she just rested.

* * *

Almost a week later, Kara was busy blogging an article when she heard the curtains fluttering; she looked up to see Mon-El walking into the room. Kara's eyes lit up as he gave her a charming smile of his own.

"Hi! Welcome home," Kara said as she stood up to go greet him.

"I'm home, love!" Mon-El leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a most ardent kiss. It was warm and left her wanting for more. She cupped his face only to realize he was clean-shaven. Not that it bothered her, but only this morning when he left to the bar he had a 5 o'clock shadow. And his kiss was different, as if he hadn't kissed her in ages. Before Kara realized what was happening, Mon-El was carrying her in his arms and taking her to their room.

Mon-El laid her on the bed gently; his usual humor about breaking the bed missing. Kara could see that he was being gentle, but this wasn't like him, he liked having some fun.

"Mon, what happened?" Kara asked when she felt him suck and kiss the sweet point on her neck. He moaned against her neck but didn't say a word. Kara could feel his fingers burning against her skin. Every touch, every caress was ethereal; there was something different about him, but she couldn't point out what it was.

* * *

He was gentle even as he pulled her into his arms, covering them with the sheet. He still hadn't cracked a single goofy joke yet and that made Kara uneasy. He was serious, too serious for her liking.

"You are right in time for lunch," Kara said, looking up. "What would you like to eat?"

Mon-El looked at her and gave her a bright smile. "How about I make something for you?"

"Really? I would like that." She leaned up and kissed him. As she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away, tapping her nose with a finger.

"Eager much?" Mon-El winked and sat up. He headed to the bathroom to clean up; when he came out, he was dressed again. And once again Kara's mind was filled with questions, she had never seen him wear this black and red plaid shirt before. _Hmm… must be new_ , she thought.

Kara went to take a shower as Mon-El made lunch for them. When she was done, she put on a bathrobe and walked out to see him plating their food. It smelt delicious. Kara smiled and sat down to see what he had made.

"Chicken pot pie? Yum! You made it pretty quickly." Kara looked up and smiled. "I didn't know you knew how to make this."

"It's a simple recipe, Kara." Mon-El sighed and immediately regretted it because Kara was frowning lightly.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" she asked in concern.

"It's nothing… I just, the ring feels a bit heavy. It's too strong."

Kara took his hand in hers and caressed his fingers. She raised a single brow when she saw a very light tan line on his left ring finger. Mon-El could see the surprise on her face, so he quickly blurted, "The Legion ring made that mark earlier."

"Oh! Can't you rest for a while? I mean, not fly around?"

Mon-El leaned closer and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Eat, Kara."

She nodded and digged into the pot pie, smiling happily as she loved the taste. "You need to make this more often!"

With a small smile, he nodded. Mon-El didn't talk much, allowing Kara to finish her food, but when he saw her face scrunch up, he sat up straight. Kara covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. In seconds, Mon-El was running after her, holding her hair out of the way as she threw up.

When Kara was done, she leaned against the bathtub and panted. "I've ne—never been sick. Wh—what is hap—happening?"

Mon-El pulled her into his arms and said, "I got you! You need to rest, okay?"

He carried her to the bed and laid her on it gently. Mon-El went to get her a glass of water and made her take small sips. Sitting next to her, he spoke in a soft tone, "I want you to go see Eliza. She might know what it is."

"Could it be an alien bug? I don't know."

Cupping her face with one hand, Mon-El said, "Just do what I say, baby. Okay? Now, go to sleep. I need to go to the DEO, I'll be back soon." He placed a soft kiss on her temple before standing up.

Kara nodded and pulled the sheet closer around her. She felt Mon-El caressing her hair and soon she was falling asleep.

Mon-El sighed as he walked towards the balcony and removed two rings from his pocket. He put the Legion ring on first, feeling all the power rushing into him suddenly. He was about to grip the metal railings but stopped himself. When he looked at the other ring, he turned around to see Kara sleeping peacefully. Slipping on his wedding band, Mon-El glanced once last time at her before saying, "I love you, Kara." With that, he flew off and vanished in less than three seconds.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** Oohh! A wedding ring! Who is this guy?

Inspired by **Make You Feel My Love** by Sleeping At Last.

* * *

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	5. The Best of Us - Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.

I can't believe I'm writing SO MANY KARAMEL stories now! **Anyway, shameless self-promotion, I posted an AU Karamel story last night, it's called 'Super Complicated'. Do check it out! :)**

Moving onto this story, this is basically a collection of Karamel oneshots and short stories. I'll regularly update them. For now, enjoy this adorable Danvers/Matthews family story.

And I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Jenn for making me go CRAZZZYYYY about Kai Parker! :D

* * *

 **The Best of Us**

 **Chapter 1**

Mon-El of Daxam, or commonly known as Valor to the world, was busy learning a new trick from his friend Winn, who was more than excited to show him what he knew.

J'onn had decided to travel to Mars, leaving behind the Director's duty to Alex. Mon-El had become her second-in-command. But right now, he was too busy playing a new game that Winn had hacked to hit the high score.

"Keep moving to the left!" Winn cried when he saw Mon-El was too distracted to be focusing on the game.

"Shh!" Mon-El shushed him and in a matter of seconds, he had closed the game and stored away the video game consoles.

Alex Danvers walked in to see Mon-El and Winn innocently staring at her. Her eyes narrowed at them. "Have you boys been up to something? I seriously hope you didn't sneak in that stupid Xbox of yours again, Winn, or I'll throw it out in the dumpster."

Mon-El jumped up to Winn's rescue. "Alex, we were just talking about Kai. And the Valor… stuff."

Alex's eyes softened and her face lit up. She pulled a chair next to the boys, who were silently sighing in relief now that they had successfully distracted her. "How is my angel?" she asked with a bright smile.

"He's perfect!" Mon-El replied enthusiastically. "Kara said something about the teacher telling her he's quite advanced for his age. She said something about him being a prodigy. Whatever that means."

Alex chuckled looking at the innocent shrug. "That means Kai is smart. Very smart."

"So in no time he's gonna figure out Mon-El is Valor," Winn pointed out.

Both Mon-El and Alex let out a loud sigh. "He's smart, but lets hope he's not _that_ smart," Mon-El said. "I mean, did you forget how he went out telling his friends his mom is Supergirl after seeing Kara in her suit?"

"And Kara had to tell the principal that she knew Supergirl as a friend. And he wanted Supergirl's autograph. It's currently framed and hung up in his office," Alex added. "Yeah, it's better if he doesn't find out Valor is his dad. If it gets into the wrong hands, we are screwed. Kai is both Supergirl and Valor's weakness, we cannot let anyone finding out the truth."

"Well, thank God for Mike Matthews and Kara Danvers then." Mon-El smiled. "At least we get to keep it a secret for as long as we want. Once he's old enough, I'll tell him."

"He will probably notice that himself," Winn said. "The two of you don't age like normal people. One day your son might look like your younger brother. Be prepared."

Mon-El nodded. He was about to reply when his phone rang. He clicked the answer button with a smile seeing the name that flashed on the screen. "Hey babe," he answered. "What's up?"

"Hi baby! There's been a problem here, so I really have to be here and sort this out," Kara muttered in a low voice, obviously hiding from Cat Grant again.

"Calm down, tell me everything."

"Okay, so Cat wants to meet Valor. Interview him," Kara said. "She has an idea I know you. I mean, that I know Supergirl, who knows Valor. After the whole stunt you pulled last week, saving me from the sea after I got hit by kryptonite, Cat is convinced Supergirl and Valor's relationship is strictly NOT professional."

"So, she thinks we are lovers? I mean, Supergirl and Valor are?" Mon-El stood up and paced the room. Alex and Winn were both looking at him curiously.

"Exactly that. And baby, I won't be able to pick Kai up from Kindergarten. Snapper and Cat are teaming up against me right now."

Mon-El smiled. "I'm on my way, babe. Will you be home late?"

"I'll try to come as soon as I can. But convincing these two that I don't know Valor is gonna take a lot of time. I'm currently hiding from Cat. But she would probably not— _KEIRA!_ —Oh shit, she saw me. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too. See you at home." Mon-El cut the call and turned to face his friend and sister-in-law. "That was Kara. Cat and Snapper are onto us. Trying to figure out what's Valor and Supergirl's real relationship, and I need to run. I have to rescue Kai from Kindergarten. Alex, is that okay? There hasn't been a lot going on today."

"You did stop two armed robberies and a school bus from crashing into a truck…" Winn spoke as he watched Mon-El grab his belongings. "So, you are good."

"Kindergarten isn't a jail, Mon-El. And yeah, you can go. Just give my adorable nephew a hug from me." Alex smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Since Valor is not needed right now and Mon-El has to be on daddy duty, I guess I'm off then."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah! Go be Mike Matthews now."

Mon-El waved them goodbye and took off. Flying was always easier than leaping. But he usually saved the Legion ring for Valor. Heading home first, he changed into his casual clothes and grabbed his ID and glasses on his way out. Pressing the tiny, almost invisible button on his DEO ID, he changed it into FBI and stepped out.

In the last seven years he had been on Earth, Mon-El knew that a lot had changed. He had met his Kryptonian sunshine, who lit up his life like no one had ever done before. And then he had decided to stay by her side and keep the world spinning, thus Valor was born. But one of the things that brought him immense joy was his four-year-old son, Kai El-Gand—the best of both Krypton and Daxam—but simply known as Kai Matthews to this world.

To this world, he was Valor. To his lost world, he was Lar Gand, the Prince of Daxam. To most of his friends and colleagues, he was Mike Matthews. To his loved ones, he was just Mon-El. But right now, it was him just being a Dad to an adorable little boy.

Mon-El reached the Kindergarten ten minutes early. He stood outside, glancing at the time on his wristwatch. Kai would be out soon. He wasn't impatient, but having super speed made normal things too slow for him. As he was standing there checking his messages, someone approached him. Mon-El looked up to see a young lady smiling at him.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Hey! You're Kai's dad, right? He looks a lot like you," she said with a flirtatious smile.

Mon-El tried his best not to roll his eyes at her. _It wasn't polite_ , Kara had said. So he gave the lady a weak smile and nodded.

"My daughter, Carrie is his classmate. She keeps talking about him. I'm Anna, by the way." She extended her hand for him to shake.

He shook it quickly and stepped back. "Mike Matthews."

"So, what do you do, Mike?" Anna asked as he tried his hardest not to sigh loudly. He used his x-ray vision quickly to see if Kai was still in class. When he saw his son walk out of the classroom with a bunch of other kids, he turned to face Anna and said, "I'm an FBI agent."

"Really?" Anna asked with gleeful excitement, but she quickly sighed before saying, "My husband has a boring desk job. And what about Kai's mom? Does she work?"

Mon-El mentally cried for his son to walk faster. Kai was busy talking to some kid inside and this lady was asking too many questions. "Yeah. My _wife_ ," he said, emphasizing the word, "works as a Investigative Reporter for CatCo. You must have heard of her? Kara Danvers?"

"The one who broke the story on Valor?"

 _Ah, so she knew Valor_ , Mon-El thought, looking away. "Yup! The very same."

He let out a relived sigh when he saw Kai walk out of the door. His teacher was out too, making sure kids went to their parents. When Kai saw Mon-El waiting for him, he grinned and waved at him before running towards him.

In a matter of seconds, Kai was jumping over Mon-El, who grabbed him before he fell. "Hey buddy! How was your day?" he asked, before walking away quickly. The speed that Kai ran in was nowhere near normal for a four-year-old, and he couldn't risk people noticing them.

Just then, he heard Anna call his name. Mon-El sighed and turned to face her.

"Mike, why don't you bring Kai over to my place? Cassie and him can have a play date, and we can have some coffee," she suggested.

"I'm sorry," Mon-El replied. "Play dates are… umm… against our religion. We are very religious people." He smiled remembering the same words he had used seven years ago while helping Kara track a missing girl and finally ending up on Slaver's Moon. When he felt Kai's arms around his neck, he patted his back and said goodbye to Anna before leaving quickly.

"You okay there, bud?" Mon-El asked once they had walked out of the school.

"Yesh," Kai said in a low voice. "Where iz Momma?"

"Momma is busy, so daddy came to pick you up. And I'm gonna take you out for some ice cream!" Mon-El set him down and grabbed his hand.

"Yay! Ice scream!" Kai started shouting, waving his arms up in the air. Mon-El burst out laughing as he ruffled his hair. Kai looked up at him with a big grin on his face. "Ice scream now?"

"No, you don't scream now. But we are having some _ice cream_ now!" Mon-El walked his son to the nearest ice cream parlor and Kai chose his favorite _'Chwoco chips and tookies'_ , while Mon-El went with his favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream.

While Kai was busy licking his ice cream, Mon-El wiped his chin as he had already made a mess and handed him the napkin. They were just walking down the street when Kai's eyes fell on a small flower shop.

"Daddy," he called, pointing towards the flowers. "For Momma!"

"You want to give your mom flowers?" Mon-El asked in surprise. When he saw his son nod eagerly, he said, "Sure! Choose whatever you like."

And for the next ten minutes, Mon-El patiently waited for Kai to pick up what he wanted. In the end, he chose three, just three, wildflowers – red, blue and yellow. Kai looked up and smiled at his dad, who quickly paid for the flowers. The little boy held them in his hand proudly. He knew his momma was going to love his present.

Just as the father and son duo were walking, they heard a loud smack. Mon-El saw that an old tree was uprooting, mostly probably due to the storm last night, and it was going to land right on their heads. Shielding Kai from a thick branch, he pushed it away with his arm and ran at his top speed.

"Stay here," he said to Kai, leaving him on the sidewalk before going back to evacuate the little kids who were playing right underneath the tree.

There was a small puppy that had escaped its owner and was busy playing with the leaves under the tree. Mon-El was too busy moving the kids away that he hadn't seen Kai run to the puppy.

When Mon-El heard the tree crack, he turned around and his eyes widened in fear. Kai was right under the tree. But a swoosh of wind hit him as he saw the familiar red cape fluttering.

She held the tree up in her hands, looking down at her son, holding a little puppy close to his chest. _Her little hero._ Supergirl gave him a big smile before setting the tree on the ground.

Kai's eyes widened. It was his _momma_!

* * *

To be continued.

I hope you liked this. Do let me know what you think.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	6. The Best of Us - Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you, SamanthaJaynex, auslly love 1000, Ricky Pine, Stella, emara32, Tina and Guest for reading and leaving a review!

 **SamanthaJaynex** \- Thank you! :D I'm glad you like it.

 **auslly love 1000** \- Thanks! :)

 **Ricky Pine** \- Oh, he's gonna be Mommy's little angel! XD But it's a great name!

 **Stella** \- STELLA! Thank you! :D

 **Guest** \- Oh, thank you! Kai is such a wonderful name. I can't get over it. :D

 **emara32** \- Proves one of them is a big Kai Parker fan! XD

 **Tina** \- Thank you so much! :)

Here we go, another chapter. You get to see more Mommy Kara. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Keiiiira!"

"Yes, Miss Grant!"

"In here," Cat said, gesturing Kara to join her in the balcony. Cat stood looking at the city; when Kara joined her, she looked at her and asked, "What do you see, Keira?"

"Umm… am I supposed to be focusing on something?" Kara asked curiously.

"You see a city! You see a city protected by not one but two Superheroes. And I didn't even get to name one of them. Why Valor? Why not Superboy?"

"Maybe he's… not a boy." Kara shrugged.

"You should know." Cat smirked. "I need to see him tomorrow, I don't know how you're doing it. Just do it."

"But, Miss Grant—"

Cat cut her off, waving a finger. "Nuh-uh. Not listening to any excuses. Ask your bestie Supergirl to send her boyfriend to my office tomorrow. Chop-chop."

Kara's eyes widened, she was about to reply, but she heard something and nodding to her boss, she walked out of the office quickly. And in seconds Supergirl was flying towards the area that was possibly affected the most by a storm, since a huge tree was about to collapse. Kara's eyes lit up when she saw Mon-El running around, bringing little kids to safety. But when Kara saw a little boy holding a puppy and standing right underneath the tree that was about to fall, her eyes widened.

"NO!" she yelled as Kai came into view. She flew as fast as she could and grabbed the tree before it fell over her baby. She smiled when she saw that he was holding the pup close to his chest. _He was rescuing the puppy! Her little hero._

Supergirl set the tree aside and ran to Kai. She kneeled down and touched his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Kai looked surprised to see her. He simply nodded, a small pout forming. He let the puppy go when someone came calling for it. The little pup licked his cheek before running back to its owner.

"KAI!" Kara turned to see Mon-El running towards them at what he had termed as 'human speed'. Since there were spectators, he couldn't run as fast as he wanted. Kneeling right in front of his son, Mon-El pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Mon-El muttered to Kai, but his eyes were on Kara.

"Hey! He's okay," Supergirl said, standing up.

Kai moved from his dad's arms and turned to face the Kryptonian. With a little smile on his face, he held the flowers up. "For you," he said. Supergirl smiled brightly as she took the three wildflowers the little boy was holding out for her.

"They are so beautiful!" She leaned down and kissed his cheek. The other kids were gasping in wonder and awe. Kara patted Kai's head, desperately wanting to pull the man kneeling next to her in her arms. He was hurting. But Supergirl couldn't just hug some kid's father, could she? Looking at Kai again, she spoke, "Thank you for the flowers. You are a very brave boy. I should be going now." Saying that, she took off and headed back to CatCo.

"Daddy, go home?" Kai asked, placing his hand on his father's head. Mon-El looked up, his eyes watering. He screwed up big time. Giving Kai a weak smile, he nodded.

* * *

When Kara flew back home that evening after work, she sighed thinking how she'll get Valor to talk to Cat. Mon-El was never good with interviews. He didn't like the limelight. All he wanted was to help her keep the world spinning, but he didn't owe it to anyone to explain why he did what he did.

Since he was now an agent at DEO, he could easily act as FBI along with Alex whenever there was a mission that didn't need Valor, but just Mike Matthews. Kara smiled remembering how good he looked in his DEO/FBI uniform.

She unlocked the door and stepped in to see the TV running. Mon-El was sleeping on the couch, while sitting up, snoring lightly. Kai was on his lap, wrapped up in a blanket, his old baby blanket to be exact, watching Power Rangers.

Before Kai could call her in his eager tone, Kara held a finger to her lips. "Shh, baby. Come here!" She lifted him from Mon-El's lap and hugged him as she walked to the kitchen.

"Hi Momma." Kai smiled when she gently sat him over the table.

"Hi baby!" Kara cooed as she kissed his head. "Did Daddy sleep as soon as you came home?"

"No, Daddy watch Power Rangers. Red Ranger punch bad guy!"

"Really?" Kara pulled a chair and sat in front of Kai. "You want to watch Power Rangers with Mommy instead? Because Daddy is tired. He hasn't been sleeping properly." Kai nodded quickly. Kara smiled and grabbed his hands in hers. "Baby, I have something to tell you. You know Mommy is Supergirl, right?"

Kai nodded enthusiastically, grinning. "Yesh!"

"Yeah. So you know Mommy has to help people? Protect the city? That's what I did today. And Mommy is so proud of you, Kai! You saved that puppy. But as you were saving the pup, your daddy was helping other kids there. That is the _only_ reason why he couldn't move you from there. You understand, right?"

Kai nodded. "Daddy iz hero!"

Kara smiled. "Yeah! Yeah, he is. He's a great man. Mon loves you a lot. Just like how I love you. But Daddy feels so bad that he couldn't move you when the tree was falling down. But if I hadn't stopped the tree, he would have moved you. Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

"But where iz Valol?" Kai's bright blue eyes widened. His hero wasn't there to protect him.

Kara stood up and caressed his soft brown hair and then pulled him into a hug. "Valor was very close, baby. He was saving other people. He just couldn't make it."

Kara turned around when she heard Mon-El groan. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Kai?!" he panicked before his eyes fell on Kara and Kai in the kitchen. Sighing, he stood up and made his way towards them. "Hey!" he called, messing Kai's hair, eliciting a chuckle. Mon-El placed his hand on Kara's waist and pulled her closer, giving her a loud kiss.

"Hi," she whispered, rubbing her nose against his.

"Hiii." Mon-El gave her a bright smile. "So what were you two doing? Did I fall asleep?"

"You were snoring, daddy!" Kara giggled, Kai began to laugh as well.

Mon-El smirked before pulling them both into a hug. When Kara broke the hug, she turned to Kai and asked, "Would you like a sandwich, baby?"

"PB&J?" he asked.

"Straight out of the jar?" Kara giggled.

"YESH!" Kai cried happily.

Mon-El grinned at them. Kara was so much better at this than him. Maybe if he had a loving father, he would have been a better one himself? Kai deserved the best. Kara was the best, but sadly he wasn't.

Kara was making faces at Kai who was licking the peanut butter off his spoon. But the minute her eyes fell on Mon-El, her smile faded. She knew what he was doing to himself. Deciding a chat was imminent, she turned to ask Kai, "Would you like to have a sleepover at Grandma Lizzy's place? Auntie Alex is there too."

Mon-El's eyes shot up to Kara. _She wanted Kai to stay at Mom's? Why? Didn't she remember what happened earlier and how he needed his son to be near him now?_

"Yay! I go. I wanna go!" Kai's excitement made Mon-El reconsider. Just because he was hurting, he couldn't spoil Kai's plans. He was happy that his son was loved by his in-laws.

Kara looked up at Mon-El, who nodded quietly. She smiled and said, "Okay, let's go pack your bag, Kai! Then Mommy will take you to Grandma's."

Mon-El went back to watching Power Rangers as Kara hurried around packing Kai's bag. In few minutes, they were walking out.

"Buh bye, Daddy!" Kai came to give Mon-El a hug.

"Bye, Kiddo! You've fun at Grandma's, okay?" Kissing his head, Mon-El waved him goodbye.

Kara lifted Kai in her arms and winked at Mon-El. "I'll be back soon."

Mon-El watched Kara fly with Kai in her arms. It wasn't everyday she took him flying, but sometimes she just gave in to those huge puppy dog eyes. Kai waved goodbye till Mon-El was out of sight.

Smiling, Mon-El plopped on the couch. If things had gone better today, he would have taken Kara out on a date. He was sure she was mad at him and the only reason why she wasn't yelling at him was because Kai was there. Kai, his talisman against the sweet Kryptonian fury.

In a matter of few minutes, he heard the wind blow through the balcony and looked up to see Kara walking in.

"Ah! Finally alone!" She hugged herself with a big smile before moving towards him. Mon-El sat straight as she sat on his lap. Kara threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer for a kiss. Mon-El moaned against her lips. When Kara pulled back, she said, "Grab a jacket, baby. I'm taking you out on a date."

Mon-El's eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean you are not gonna yell at me?"

Kara giggled. "Of course not, silly! It wasn't your fault. While you were asleep, I told Kai what happened, and he understood. I know you are blaming yourself, but don't, okay? Now get up! I need some ice cream!" She kissed his forehead as she stood up and went to grab their jackets.

"I had two scoops this afternoon," Mon-El said, as she gave him his jacket. Grabbing it, he put it on and went to grab his wallet and keys.

"You can have more. And I'll have more too."

Mon-El smiled and took her hand in his. They walked out of the house after he locked the door behind them. Walking hand in hand, they went to the ice cream parlor two blocks away. Mon-El noticed that Kara had a bright smile on her face. It made him curious. _What was she happy about?_

Walking into the shop, Kara was the first one to order. "Hi, I would like two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough. And two scoops of mint chocolate chip."

The girl behind the counter asked, "Any toppings?"

"Yeah. M&M's, sprinkles and lots of caramel syrup on the cookie dough. Nothing on the mint chocolate chip." Kara turned to face Mon-El with a grin. He smiled and shook his head. She knew him too well. She was about to pay, but he had already taken out the money. Paying for their ice creams, Mon-El asked Kara, "Wanna eat it here or go out?"

"Let's go to the park," she replied, taking his hand in hers again.

Mon-El grinned. He liked where this was going. When they reached the park, she took a seat and licked her ice cream happily. Mon-El sat next to her and smiled. "Why caramel?"

"Why not caramel?" She giggled as he leaned forward and licked the ice cream off the corner of her mouth. "Mon, eat yours! Leave mine alone. And caramel was the one thing I craved the most when I was pregnant with Kai."

"True. It's nice," he said, taking a bite of his own ice cream. "So, you seem super happy and that _does_ make me happy, but I wanna know. What's up, babe?"

"I've two news for you. Good and bad. Knowing you, you probably want the bad first so you can enjoy the good later."

Mon-El nodded. "Tell me everything. Hit me with the bad first."

"Cat knows. She knows I'm Supergirl. She just never said it. But she knows. And now she wants to meet Supergirl's boyfriend!" Kara sighed.

"She wants to meet Valor so badly?!" Mon-El chuckled. "And I thought _you_ were Valor's biggest fan!"

Kara leaned closer and kissed him as he grinned. "Guess you have a bigger fan than Cat. Kai wanted to know where 'Valol' was."

"Valol? What the hell?" Mon-El burst out laughing again. "It sounds so cute but still… I guess, someone will be meeting Valor soon."

"Miss Grant?"

Mon-El shrugged. "We'll see. We'll decide together. You and me against the world, remember?"

* * *

To be continued.

If you feel like reading more Karamel stories written by me, I posted an AU Karamel story, it's called 'Super Complicated'. Do check it out! :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	7. The Best of Us - Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you, Adora's World, (payton . strozier), emara32, Ricky Pine, SamanthaJaynex, imnotfive, Guest person, amber, Sarcasticcaviar, Samantha and Guest for reading and leaving a review!

 _Whoa! So many reviews. And I loved reading every single one!_

 **Adora's World** \- Hi! I'm glad you liked this. :) Yes, I totally agree, the fandom needs more Karamel fanfics. I'm happy to contribute.

 **(payton . strozier)** -Weird, your username keeps getting deleted when I write it here!

 **emara32** \- Who doesn't like c(k)aramel? ;)

 **Ricky Pine** \- Growing up watching Power Rangers... I think every kid should give it a try! :D We need less Jimmy James and more Cat, don't we? XD

 **SamanthaJaynex** \- Thank you! Mon and Kara as parents are just so cute to write! :)

 **imnotfive** \- Thank you!

 **Guest person** \- You do? ;) You'll find out what it is in this chapter!

 **amber** \- We all need a lot of Karamel goodness now.

 **Sarcasticcaviar** \- I love your username!

 **Samantha** \- Hello, other Samantha! :) You wanted Valor, here he is!

 **Guest** \- Thank you! Here's more.

I'm overwhelmed by all the response. Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. You asked for Valor, and here he is!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"So, it's decided then. You will take care of this?"

"Sure. I have recently realized I'm good at problem solving."

Kara chuckled. "Is that so? What problem were you solving, Mr. Matthews?"

"Oh, Kai was in two minds about red and blue socks. So, I helped him choose red because it's Valor's color!" Mon-El grinned, pulling Kara closer for yet another kiss.

As they stood kissing, the heavens opened, and Kara was moving away, trying to pull him under a tree, but Mon-El didn't feel like moving just yet. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. "Don't go. It's not like rain affects us." Saying that, he captured her lips with his again. Kara moaned when he bit her lower lip, licking it as his tongue slid into her mouth, caressing hers. Kara's moans got louder as he cupped her face, deepening the kiss.

When she suddenly pulled away, she heard him groan. "Wait, I still haven't told you the good news. Don't you wanna hear it?"

As the rain poured down on and around them, he held her in his arms. Nodding, Mon-El asked her to tell him what it was she was dying to share.

"I wasn't feeling well lately," Kara started. When she saw his eyes narrow, she touched his cheek and said, "Baby, I didn't tell you because you would worry."

"Of course I would worry, Kara. Why wouldn't I? Since when are we hiding things from each other?" Letting go of her waist, he crossed his arms across his chest.

Kara let out a small sigh. "Okay, I'm sorry, I should have told you. But trust me, it's nothing bad. This happened before…" Mon-El was about to speak, but she covered his mouth with her hand and said, "I'm pregnant, Mon."

Mon-El's eyes widened, and Kara could feel him grin against her hand. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. "You sure? 100%?"

"I'm positive!" She giggled as he suddenly lifted her in his arms and twirled her around. "Whoa! My head is spinning! Put me down, Mon!"

As he lowered her again, she cupped his face and gave him a chaste kiss. He was smiling so brightly and she could feel warm tears sliding down his cheeks. Pulling her into a hug, Mon-El said, "I'm sooo darn happy, Kara!"

"I know, baby! I know!"

Pulling away, he gave her another kiss before saying, "Let's go home. I don't want you catching a cold."

"As if that's even possible." She rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a seductive smile as she said, "How about a nice hot bath?"

"Hmm… I don't think that's the only thing we will be doing," Mon-El leaned closer and whispered in her ear. There was a hint of longing in his eyes. He wanted to hold her and show her just how much he loved her.

Kara blushed and held her hand out for him to grab. "Ooh! Then what are you waiting for? Take me home."

Mon-El didn't have to be told twice. Taking the Legion ring out of his pocket, he put it on and lifted Kara in his arms. She gasped and threw her arms around his shoulders. Giving her a big grin, he carried her back to their home and entered through the balcony. Mon-El carried her all the way to their room. Finally setting down, he gave her a loud kiss before tearing the clothes off her body.

"Hey! That was my favorite blouse!" Kara frowned lightheartedly. But he only pinned her against the wall, once again ravishing her lips.

"I will get you another one," he muttered as he trailed soft kisses over her neck. "Didn't like the color anyway." She grabbed his shirt when he was about to go lower.

"No, wait! Why am I the only one naked here? Let's get you out of these clothes!"

Mon-El grinned. "Your wish is my command, my princess!"

* * *

Gentle, warm kisses growing into desperate, passionate embraces were what Kara remembered when she woke up the next morning. She smiled as she turned to touch him, but Mon-El wasn't in bed. His side of the bed was cold too.

She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, and the voices downstairs were getting louder.

"No! Don't cheat!" Mon-El cried.

Kai shot back in an equally excited tone. "I don't sheet, I win!"

Kara couldn't help but laugh. The boys had recently been playing a new game, which Mon-El lost every time. But he was so adamant to win that he played it almost every time he was free. Kai was still the expert, beating his father every single time.

Slipping out of bed, Kara went to take a quick shower before heading downstairs.

She saw Mon-El standing in front of the couch, and Kai jumping on the couch next to him.

"Hey babe!" Mon-El greeted her, just as Kai cried, "Momma!"

"Hey boys! Why are you both up so early? And what's this? Kai is going to beat you again, baby!"

Mon-El frowned but relaxed when Kara cupped his face and kissed him.

The game was made for younger audiences and all they had to do was to keep their players in the front. Kai was easily pushing Mon-El's Player 1 off the path. "He's competitive," Kara whispered in Mon-El's ear and felt him shiver, so she placed a kiss under his ear.

"Babe, you are gonna make me lose this game. Stop seducing me, woman!"

Kara giggled and sat on the couch. Since Mon-El was basically blocking her view, she touched him and tired to move him towards his left.

"Not the ass, Kara!"

A naughty smiled played on her face as she touched his ass again, caressing it as he turned around with a mock-glare.

"Screw this!" he said as he threw the console away and pushed her on the couch before climbing over her. "Kai, you win! And you can have all my donuts, run now. Run!"

"Yay! Dooonuts!" Kai cried happily as he threw away the console that hit Mon-El's head and ran into the kitchen.

"Ow! Where were we?" Mon-El asked, looking down at his glowing Kryptonian.

"Umm… he's gonna have a tummy ache after eating the do—"

Mon-El cut her off by crashing his lips over hers. Kara's hands slipped over his hair and her fingers grasped the short hair tightly, making him moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Pulling away, he started kissing and sucking on her neck. But Kara pushed him away with a little pressure on his shoulders. "Wait! I really don't want Kai eating all seven donuts!"

"Killjoy!" Mon-El pouted and moved away, and Kara hurried off to the kitchen. He sighed remembering something important he had to do later. Following Kara, Mon-El leaned against the counter and asked, "You aren't going to work this morning? Not complaining, I did tire you."

"Twice last night and once this morning. Let's not forget the bath. You're driving me crazy!" She grinned and pecked his lips before grabbing a Boston cream donut for herself. Kai had already taken Mon-El's favorite chocolate chip one, but let his daddy have the one with sprinkles.

"I'm not going into work this morning. So Kai and I are gonna have some mommy-baby time. I already called Miss Grant and told her I wasn't feeling well. All she said was 'I don't want excuses, Keira! Just send Valor to my office, and I'll let you take a whole day off.' She really wants to see yo—"

Mom-El cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. He shook his head as his eyes fell on Kai, who sat munching on a donut. "Valol, Momma? I see Valol too?"

Kara gasped. She had almost called Mon-El _'Valor'_ in front of Kai. _How could she be so stupid!_

"Why don't you go on a walk with Kara, Kai?" Mon-El asked, turning his attention towards his son. "Who knows, Valor might stop by to say hi!"

Kai's eyes lit up. "Momma, go! We go!"

"Okay, okay. We'll go. But first, finish your breakfast." Kara smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I just remembered I had to go to the DEO early," Mon-El spoke, scratching his chin. "I'll be back soon, though."

"Okay." Kara smiled, touching his cheek. He hadn't shaved or trimmed his beard in a while. "Going for a new look?"

"Hmm? Oh, this? Inspired by your cousin you could say. It's just… Clark can pull off any look." Kissing Kara's cheek quickly, he turned around and went upstairs. When he came down a few minutes later, he had changed into a pair of jeans, a black button-down shirt with a black denim jacket over it. Saying goodbye to Kara and Kai, Mon-El walked out.

* * *

Mon-El let out a loud sigh before quickly walking towards a dark alley and taking a long leap. Flying was easy, but leaping was also fun. So in around three minutes, he was standing inside the elevator, talking to some of his old colleagues.

When he saw Eve, he greeted her with a smile. "Hey Eve! Is Miss Grant here?"

"Hi Mike! Long time no see. Yeah, she's here. Should I tell her you want to see her?" Eve asked in confusion.

"Yes, please. I'll wait here." Mon-El nodded and turned to see Kara's empty desk. He smiled when he saw the three wildflowers Kai had given her in a small vase on her table. He could hear Cat speaking with Eve. She was surprised to hear that he had come to meet her, but asked Eve to send him in.

Seeing Eve walk out, Mon-El smiled and walked in. "Good morning, Miss Grant," he greeted politely.

"Well, what a surprise! Mike Danvers in my office…"

Mon-El made a face. "It's Matthews. Not Danvers."

"Oh!" Cat gave him a somewhat innocent smile. "I thought you took her name after marriage, since she didn't take yours. Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand. And her name is legally Kara Matthews on the paper. But we both know I'm not here to talk about my wife's surname, Miss Grant."

Cat nodded, standing up. "Over here," she said, leading the way to the balcony.

Mon-El took a deep breath and followed her out. "Miss Grant, you have two boys, don't you?" Cat simply looked at him and nodded. So he continued, "And you will do _anything_ to protect them?"

"Of course I would! They are my sons."

"Well, then you will probably relate to what's going on with me. I've a one and a half kids." Seeing Cat's brow rise in surprise, he added, "Yeah. That's why Kara didn't come here. Morning sickness. And she will probably tell you that herself. So, let's not mention any of this to her, please."

"Of course, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. So all I want to say is… you want to meet Valor and also want to ask him personal questions… this will risk _my_ kids' lives. I can't afford that. If you give me your word that you won't be asking him any personal questions, especially about his relationship with Supergirl, Valor will be more than happy to see you."

Cat nodded quickly. "Deal. But I will ask him why he saved her."

"I'm sure he will come up with a good answer. See you later, Cat!" Mon-El smiled and walked back into her office, waving to Eve on his way out.

Cat's eyes widened seeing him being so informal, but she didn't really mind. She was getting what she wanted.

Mon-El hurried out of the building, when he heard it. And in a few seconds, Valor was flying red in the sky.

* * *

 **A/N Part Deux:** _'Valor flying red'_ is something I'm dying to see! Imagine Chris freakin Wood in that awe and some superhero suit! XD

To be continued.

If you feel like reading more Karamel stories written by me, I posted an AU Karamel story, it's called 'Super Complicated'. Do check it out! :) A new one based on RedKai (Kara and Kai Parker) is coming very soon!

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	8. The Best of Us - Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm still shook by your reviews! :D So here we go... one more chapter of The Best of Us. If you like this, do let me know in a review, so I'll continue writing Karamel with kids. Yup! Plural. XD More fun!

So, thank you ahfeckted, Ricky Pine, SamanthaJaynex, MilaStardust, Justin Hsu, denebtenoh, TheRealSkystorm and Koram for reading and leaving a review!

 **ahfeckted** \- Here's more!

 **Ricky Pine** \- I love writing Cat. And yeah, that whole name thing was so funny! XD

 **SamanthaJaynex** \- Thank you! I'm so glad! :)

 **MilaStardust** \- Hi Cami! Great to see you here. :)

 **Justin Hsu** \- Here we go! Enjoy!

 **denebtenoh** \- She's great with kids, isn't she?

 **TheRealSkystorm** \- Thanks! I'm really glad you like it! :)

 **Koram** \- Aw! Thanks. That's kind of you.

Before we start, shameless self-promotion time. If you like reading my Karamel stories, please do check out 'Super Complicated' on my profile. **What is it about?**

 _Kara Kent always thought Barry Allen was her soulmate. But a sudden breakup pushes her right into the arms of her very own 'Kai Parker'. But there's a catch! Mike Matthews just happens to be Barry's 'cousin from hell', which does make things super complicated. [Karamel with a hint of SuperFlash]_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The minute Valor heard police sirens, he pressed the little button and turned on the earpiece.

"What's going on, Winn? Where am I needed?"

"Bro, just head straight and you know that bridge over the lake? It needs to be evacuated ASAP. Want me to call Supergirl?"

"No! I'm on it!" Valor flew straight to the bridge and in a matter of minutes he had evacuated everyone and even managed to move all the vehicles from the bridge. Once he knew everyone was secured, he flew away.

* * *

As he flew back towards the DEO, he caught sight of a beautiful blonde girl walking with a little boy on the street. Both were holding Slushies and talking animatedly.

Valor flew towards them and stopped right in front of them. He didn't lower himself to the ground, since he didn't want Kai figuring out who he really is.

Kai was busy telling his momma about a new 'Valol' toy in the store and when she came to a sudden stop, he looked up and saw his idol hovering right in front of him.

Kai's eyes widened as big as saucers. "Valol?" he blurted out in surprise.

"Hey! Couldn't help overhearing about the toy! I'm Valor. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Kai stood frozen on the spot, unable to say anything, his eyes still wide. Valor burst out laughing, lowering himself to the ground. Looking at Kara, he said, "Doesn't he look like Baby Groot? The one who looked so excited when he wanted to puuusshh the button!"

Kara couldn't help but laugh when he said that. _'Way to blob, babe.'_ She remembered how he had messed that up as well. Without realizing, she leaned against him with her hand over his chest. When she felt him stiffen, Kara realized she couldn't act as if she knew Valor so well. _So close._

He stepped back and gave her a big smile. There was a twinkle in his eyes, a promise of later.

"Valol," Kai managed to mutter.

Valor looked at him and smiled, ruffling his hair as he always did. "Gotta go now. My Supergirl isn't on duty, so got a lot of things to do." He winked at Kara and took off.

Kara looked down when she felt Kai grab her hand. "There you go, baby, you just saw Valor! Wasn't he nice?"

"Ahh! BIGGG. Valol is big!"

"He is!" Kara caressed his head when she saw him grin. She decided to take him to her Mom's place since she had to be at work later that evening, and Mon-El would probably be busy with his work too.

"Hey!" A loud voice suddenly distracted her. She turned around to see Mon-El running towards her, he wore the same outfit from morning but his beard was trimmed and all he had was stubble.

"Hi!" Kara greeted happily as he ran towards her.

"Hiii!" He gave her a big grin before moving closer for a quick kiss. Then he looked at Kai, who was eagerly waiting for him to turn around.

"Daddy! I saw Valol!" Kai called out in excitement.

"You did? Did you talk to him?"

Kai nodded excitedly. "Valol was biggg!"

"Oh! He was big, huh? How does a small Valor sound?" Mon-El wriggled his eyebrows as he pulled out a small box from behind, something Kai hadn't noticed before.

When Kai took it from his hand and turned it around, he saw it was the Valor toy he wanted. Kai gasped and hugged Mon-El's legs. Chuckling, Mon-El lifted him up in his arms.

Kara simply smiled as Kai showed her his new toy. She leaned closer and kissed Mon-El's cheek. "Thank you, you're the best!"

"Of course I am!" He grinned before moving back for a proper kiss.

* * *

Later that evening, once she had dropped Kai off at Eliza's place, Kara headed straight to CatCo. She could feel Cat's gaze on her all the time. Kara decided she just had to get away from her. Deciding to take a break, she stepped out into the balcony and looked at the now darkening sky.

When she heard a flutter of a cape, followed by the familiar blue cape coming into view, she looked up to see him flying towards her.

"Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night," he said, hovering right in front of her on the other side of the balcony.

Kara giggled and bit her lower lip. "Someone is being all romantic! And hey! You saw me like seven years ago. You didn't think I was beautiful then?"

When he saw her mock-pout, he leaned closer to kiss it away. Feeling her smile against his lips, he whispered, "I'm just recalling my own thoughts from seven years ago."

Kara sighed happily before letting out a little 'Ooh'. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. "You kiss by the book, Romeo."

Mon-El chuckled, pulling away. "Tempt not a desperate man, Juliet! I will stay with thee tonight and _forever_. But I really have to go now, babe, or else Cat will go crazy!"

Pecking his lips again, Kara said, "Goodbye, my dear Romeo. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"You would know!" He winked before flying away and landing on Cat's balcony.

When Cat looked up at him, she turned to see Kara walking back to her desk. "KEIRA!" She called loudly. "In here. Quickly!"

Kara nodded and walked in, "Yes, Miss Grant?" Just as she said that Valor stepped into the room.

"Valor, I really thought you were going to be a no-show today." Cat said before turning around to face Kara. "Write down everything he says, Keira. You are fast enough. Sit!"

Kara nodded and took a seat. When Cat offered Valor to make himself comfortable, he shook his head and said, "I'd rather stand, but thank you. And I didn't know Miss Danvers was your assistant. Thought she was a reporter."

Kara smiled proudly hearing his words, but her smile fell when she heard Cat say, "She's my assistant whenever I want her to be. So, shall we start with the interview?"

"Sure! Hit me with me."

"Why _Valor_?" Cat asked, putting on her glasses.

"Why _not_ Valor?"

"I'm the one asking questions here," Cat reminded him. "Why not Superboy?"

"Miss Grant, do I look like a boy? And weren't you the one who named Supergirl _'Supergirl'_? While you clearly knew she's a very beautiful, young woman."

"Going off track; are you from Supergirl's planet too?"

"No. She's from Krypton. And the only other person from Krypton is Superman. I'm from Daxam, it was the sister planet of Krypton. Supergirl and I are not related, we just shared a sun."

Cat's eyes shot up to Valor. _Did he just say 'Son'?_ It was true in a way. Knowing she would have misinterpreted him, Valor quickly added, "A _sun_ as in a red sun. Unlike Earth's yellow one."

"When I first saw you I thought you worked better alone," Cat started. "But now I often see you teaming up with Supergirl. Is that strictly professional?"

Mon-El winced. He knew she would ask him that. Nodding, he replied, "She's a dear friend and a partner. We do work better together."

"Is that why you saved her from drowning?" Cat grinned, her eyes quickly shot up at Kara, who seemed nervous.

"Miss Grant, she wasn't drowning because she couldn't swim or anything. I've seen her hold her breath underwater for more than an hour, no oxygen tank needed. So obviously when she wasn't coming out of the sea, I had to help my friend."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she must be grateful! Wouldn't she be, Keira?"

Kara gave her a painful, awkward smile and nodded.

Cat asked few more question but when she felt he wasn't giving away anything, she decided to end the interview. "Thank you, Valor, for taking some time out to meet me. I'm sure you know the way out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Grant. The interview was… fun." He rolled his eyes when she didn't look at him. Turning towards Kara, he said, "Thank you, too, Miss Danvers."

"Ooh! No problem." Kara smiled.

"I'll take my leave then," he said, winking at Kara before heading towards the balcony again.

He could hear Cat say _'Chop-Chop'_. Choosing to ignore that, he flew straight back home.

* * *

The next morning, Mon-El opened one irate eye when he felt the sunlight stream through the curtains and hit his face. Unlike Kara, he liked sleeping in, but no such luck today. He groaned but calmed down quickly when he felt Kara's hand touch his back before slipping right over his chest. She threw one of her legs over his and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning, dearest husband!" she said before kissing his back.

Mon-El turned in her arms, his own slipping underneath her, pulling her closer. His nose touched hers as he whispered, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Kara is the sun."

"Comparing me to the sun? Oh that's… romantic and…"

"Hot?" He chuckled before capturing her lips with his. While he ravished her lips, he slid on top of her, being careful as he placed a hand on her tummy. Pulling away, he said, "Since you got to choose Kai's name, I call dibs on this kid's name!"

"But Kai is such a beautiful name." Kara slipped her hand behind his head and brought him closer for another kiss. "It means the sea and that's the first thing that came into my mind when I saw his eyes."

"True! But hey, you named him _'Kai'_ because of his eyes? Not because you have a secret crush on Kai Parker? The psycho dude!"

Kara shrugged. "Well, Kai Parker's hot!"

"Hmm… changing the topic, babe. It looks like Kai hasn't woken up yet. This means I get some more alone time with you!" Mon-El pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ooh! I don't think so. You have to see something. I got an advance copy, but it went online early this morning." She sat up and grabbed a magazine from the side table; he smiled when he saw she wore one of his t-shirts. He loved that, there was some sense of belonging right there. She was his, and he was hers.

"Looks like Miss Grant spent the whole night writing this. This isn't just an interview." Kara handed him the magazine. "It's an article about you, me and _us_. Sure, she doesn't really go to the whole _strictly-non-professional-relationship_ thing, but people are shipping us!"

Mon-El looked at the cover and whistled. It was a picture of Valor carrying Supergirl in his arms, both drenched as he hovered in the sky.

"SuperValor has risen… Whoa! And what's a… shipping… ship? What's that? A vessel that goes on water, isn't it?"

"No, baby! Ship is like a… wait, it's short for a romantic relationship. People who ship _'SuperValor'_ are basically in favor of them. Rooting for them." When she saw Mon-El grin, she added, "And not everyone is happy! A lot of people want Valor to be single so they can have him."

Seeing Kara roll her eyes made Mon-El chuckle. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "Little do they know that it's Supergirl who takes Valor to bed every single night!"

"And little do they know that SuperValor have an adorable angel of their own." Kara smiled as she saw the door open and Kai came running in in his Valor pajamas.

"Momma! Daddy!" Kai climbed on the bed quickly. Kara pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his soft brown locks.

"Oh my baby," she cooed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yesh! I see Valol in deam," Kai replied happily, reaching out to give Mon-El a high-five.

Mon-El smiled and gave him a high-five. "What did Valor say?"

"Ooh!" Kai pouted. "Valol and Momma fly. Towether."

Mon-El looked up at Kara, she gave him a small smile and nodded. "Kai, you know Valor is Momma's friend, right?"

"Yesh!"

"That's good. When you are old enough, Valor will meet you. You can be his friend too," Kara explained. "But first, Momma and Daddy have something to share with you."

Kai nodded as she ran her fingers over his hair. "We are having a baby."

Kai's eyes widened making Mon-El laugh. "Baby Groot," he whispered under his breath.

"I've a little siter? Browther?" Kai asked curiously, when he reached out to touch Kara's tummy, she placed her hand over his.

"We don't know yet, baby. We will find out soon."

Kai turned towards his father. "Daddy, baby like Valol too?"

Mon-El fell back on the bed, clutching his stomach, laughing out loud. Kai started chuckling and fell next to Mon-El. Kara finally slid back under the covers and pulled both her boys close. It was heaven right here, with Mon and Kai so close to her.

When Mon-El looked up at her, she whispered, "I love you."

He winked at her before saying, "I know!"

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** Whoa! I loved writing this story. Karamel is so cute, especially as parents. This is really the end I planned, but your response was overwhelming so I can surely continue this... only if you want to read more. Let me know, yeah? :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	9. The Best of Us - Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this. The story recently crossed 10k reads and that's a pretty great number! Thank you for taking time to leave a review.

I posted few chapters before this one, but the site has messed up the arrangement so in case you missed it, you might have to scroll up and check for:

 **There She Goes** (Prequel of The Best of Us)

 **Make You Feel My Love** \- Chapter 1 (Prequel of The Best of Us and also a short story about young Valor)

 _After The Best of Us_ \- **About Time - Mon-El's 27th** (Also the prequel to this story. Written for Mon-El's birthday)

So in case you have missed these, do check them out! And if you feel like reading something different, I've posted an AU Karamel fanfic called **'Super Complicated'**.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kara Danvers was lying with her head on her husband's lap as they sat on the couch; Kara playing a game on Mon-El's phone, and Mon-El busy watching American Ninja Warrior.

Kai was taking a nap, allowing the two superpowered aliens to have some alone time. But when Kara suggested they watch TV over sex, which was his obvious suggestion, Mon-El pouted and plopped on the couch. Kara rested her head on his lap as they watched his favorite reality show before sighing and taking his phone from him.

"Why do you have so many games on your phone?" she asked, looking up at him.

Mon-El simply shrugged. "Hey babe, do you think I'll win if I take part in Ninja Warrior? I mean, I can jump pretty high."

"Mon, you aren't human. And I think that's the point of a Ninja Warrior, you need to be depowered."

"But they won't know unless we tell them!" When he saw Kara roll her eyes at him, he moaned. "Killjoy!"

Kara chuckled but suddenly winced when she felt a sharp kick inside her tummy. "Ah!" she groaned lightly.

"Kara!" Mon-El helped her sit up, caressing her stomach right where the baby had kicked her. "Hey buddy, calm down in there. Don't hurt your mother."

Leaning against his shoulder, Kara gave him a small smile. "I'm okay. The baby was just stretching. And I think this one is going to be huge. Look at me; I'm a baby whale! And I'm only six months along!"

"You are _not_ a whale," Mon-El said, gently lifting her and seating her on his lap. She threw her arms around his shoulder as he rested his head against the crook of her neck. Leaning closer, she gave him a soft kiss. Kara caressed his hair just as she heard something that made her look up and look outside the window.

"What is it?" Mon-El asked.

"I think it's time for Valor to fly." She got up and grabbed his earpiece for him. Mon-El caught it with ease when she threw it and put it on. Next, he was hearing Winn walk him through what was happening in the city and in seconds Valor was flying out of the house he shared with Supergirl.

Kara sighed and plopped on the couch again. She no longer fit into her Supergirl suit. She no longer flew as Supergirl. Just as she was about to distract herself by changing the channel, she saw Kai walking into the room, rubbing his eyes as he walked towards her; quietly climbing onto the couch, he rested his head over her bulging tummy.

"Hi baby!" Kara cooed, bending down to kiss his head.

"Momma," Kai called cheerfully, patting her tummy. When he felt a gentle tap, his eyes widened and he sat up. "Siter high-five me!"

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. For some reason, Kai was convinced he was having a baby sister. But Kara had a feeling it was a boy since she was so big. She wasn't kidding when she called herself a baby whale. Mon-El, on the other hand, was not bothered about the sex; he just wanted a healthy baby.

Kara ran her fingers through Kai's soft brown locks. He had gone back to hugging her tummy, or hugging his siter, like he liked to call the baby. Kara sat wondering what her baby would look like? Will he be a mini Mon again? Or will he have her blonde hair? Kai was a mini-Mon, alright. She wouldn't mind seeing a mini-Kara.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she saw Kai sit up. Kara went to get the door. She didn't even bother to check who it was first before pulling it open. Unexpectedly, a light force hit her legs. She looked down to see her niece hugging her legs.

"Lara!" Kara called out in excitement before bending down to take her in her arms.

"Auntie Kara!" Lara called back equally excited as she hugged her aunt. When she heard Kai call her, running towards her, Lara slid down and ran to him.

"Lala, you here!" Kai grinned as Lara gave him a hug. Kara couldn't help smiling seeing the cousins bond. When she heard someone clear their throat, she turned around to see Clark grinning at her widely.

"Hey, you! Surprised?"

"Of course I am!" Kara threw her arms around his neck as he caught her in time.

"Whoa! Look at you," he said, looking at her protruding tummy. "You are absolutely glowing!" Clark's eyes lingered over her stomach for couple of seconds; when he looked up at her, he gave her a bright smile. Walking in, he bent down to give Kai a high-five before lifting him in his arms. "Wow, Kai! Have you been doing pushups? You are so tall now!"

Kai grinned proudly. "I wotch Power Rangers!"

"You do? I loved Power Rangers when I was younger." Clark let him down so Kai could go play with Lara. In a matter of few minutes, the little cousins had brought down most of Kai's toys and were playing with them in the living room.

Kara led Clark towards the dining room and offered to make him some coffee. But she didn't even have to ask; her cousin was a caffeine addict.

"Where is Conner? And Diana? Is she busy?" Kara asked as she began to make Clark some coffee and green tea for herself.

Clark leaned against the counter and said, "Diana has a meeting with the Prime Minister. And Conner is at school, some kind of fancy dress prep going on for annual day. Guess what he's turning up as?"

Kara shrugged. "I'm guessing it's not Batman?"

Clark rolled his eyes at that. "Certainly not Bats. He's wearing a jeans and a black t-shirt you gave him, the one with our crest."

"Aw! Isn't that so cute? Your little Superboy!"

Clark's smile fell hearing that. "Yeah, about that… he developed cold breath. He was taking a bath and ended up freezing the water. Then he panicked."

Kara walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Clark… Kal, it's going to be fine. Developing these powers… it was never easy. It will never be."

"He was scared to death, Kara. It took Diana hours to calm him down. What next? Heat vision? Super speed? Flight? He's a kid. He's only seven."

"I don't know how to make you feel better about this, but Kai already has super speed. He's faster, a lot faster than most kids. And every day I wake up wondering what will happen next. Mon doesn't have heat vision and cold breath. He has every other power we both have. What if Kai is more like him? I know you are worried about both Conner and Lara. But what if they grow up to be like Diana?"

"That doesn't make it any easier, Kara." Clark sighed loudly. "Diana is stronger than both of us. Without the yellow sun, we are basically nothing. She's a demi-goddess with such great power and strength. She can wield Zeus's lightning bolt in her mere hands. And let's face it, all our kids are going to have some powers."

Kara nodded in understanding. "I know. And we are here for them. We will train them. Guide them. And you should stop worrying, or your hair will go grey!"

Clark burst out laughing. Kara giggled and took two mugs from the cabinet; just as a sharp pain shot through her womb, she winced and the mugs slipped out of her hands. With his super speed, Clark caught them both, kept them away and pulled out a chair for Kara to sit on.

She groaned, clutching her stomach. Clark was kneeling down, using his x-ray vision to see what was happening. Having witnessed two pregnancies, he knew what his cousin needed. Pouring her a glass of water, Clark said, "Drink this. Slowly. Don't worry, just a little stretching going on in there."

"You can see the baby?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Sure! I know it's not easy for you since the eyes are up there and the tummy is down here." Clark chuckled. "And yes, I saw Diana's. Didn't know I could see through your skin though."

"Wow! I went through a whole pregnancy without knowing what the baby looked like. So… how _does_ my baby look?"

"Hmm…" Clark smiled. "Healthy. And I think we shouldn't worry about that coffee now. Let's take the kids out. Coffee and milkshakes?" Walking towards the living room where the kids were playing, Clark knelt on one knee and said, "Kara and I are taking you two out. How about some milkshakes?"

Lara gave him a big smile and nodded, and Kai cried out loudly, "TAKES!"

Clark turned to look at Kara, who was grabbing her coat. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yeah! Pancakes and milkshakes are 'Takes'. We are trying to help him say the words. He usually does, but not when he's excited."

Clark nodded in understanding. Conner was just like Kai for a long time, shortening a lot of words.

* * *

When the kids were ready to go, Kara smiled when she felt Lara's hand slip into hers. The four-year-old gave her a bright smile. Kai was busy running ahead, Clark running behind him. Clark easily lifted him and made him sit on his shoulders. Kai immediately covered his eyes and Clark was pretending to wander blindly. "Kai, you are my eyes now. Show me the way!"

Just as they were about to reach a café, they heard a loud boom, making them look up to see the blue cape fluttering.

"UNCA CLARK, LOOK, VALOL!" Kai yelled excitedly. He tried to get down from Clark's shoulders and when Clark helped him down, Kai ran to Lara and said, "Lala, look! It's Valol!"

"Valol?" Lara asked in surprise. She looked up at her dad who simply shrugged. "Supes's friend?" she asked.

Clark nodded. "Yeah. Valor and Supes are friends."

Kara's eyes widened. "She calls Superman _'Supes'_? Does she know?"

"Momma, look!" Kai yelled just then. His excited voice fell on Valor's ears as well, so when he had finished taking care of the bank robbers, he hovered in the air. Kai waved at him. Valor gave him a salute and a big smile before he flew away.

"Valol is coooool!" Lara exclaimed. Kai nodded vigorously.

Milkshakes with the kids was basically watching mini-Clark and mini-Kara talk about superhero stuff. Kara loved how Kai bonded with his cousins. And she was certain he would make a great big brother.

Once they were done, they headed home, and Clark announced they had to leave. Kara pouted and her expression was mirrored by young Lara. "We are still on for dinner this weekend," Clark reminded them. "Kara, Mon and Kai are coming over to our place for the weekend," Clark said to his daughter.

The kids' brightened up after hearing that. Lara quickly promising to show Kai her new bicycle.

Kara gave Clark a hug but pulled away quickly and asked, "Wait, what was the purpose of this visit? Not that I didn't like it. I love such surprises! But still…"

Clark had a small smile playing on his face. He grinned before saying, "I had to see how you were doing. I heard something two days ago at the watchtower."

"What exactly? Why didn't _I_ hear it?"

"Kara, we were gobbling down burgers and potstickers at the watchtower. And I know you are very focused on your food." When Clark saw her frowning lightly, he tapped her forehead with a finger and said, "Crinkle! Anyway, dearest cousin, you are so used to thinking about one, you don't focus on the other sound. Congrats, they are gonna be beautiful."

Clark's eyes moved to her stomach and he smiled when Lara ran to give Kara a hug.

"Thanks?" Kara said sounding confused. She then knelt down to give Lara a goodbye hug.

Just as Clark and Lara were leaving the house, Kara cried, "Wait! You said 'they'… you don't mean to say…?"

"Twinsies. Quite a handful." Clark winked. "Make sure you paint the nursery yellow."

Kara covered her mouth with her hand. _Twins! Why hadn't she thought about that? No wonder she looked so big!_

"Bye, Kara! I'll see you later. And Kai, I'll tell Valor you said hi." Clark ruffled his hair and held his hand out for Lara. Soon, they were walking away. But when Kara heard the wind blow loudly, she understood that Clark was flying. So, Lara knew who _Supes_ was then!

* * *

The mother-son duo went back in and plopped on the couch. "Today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yesh, but why did Lala go?"

"Lara needs to get back home, so she can go to Conner's school with Clark to pick him up. You'll see her this weekend." Kara pulled Kai into a hug.

Just then, the front door opened and Mon-El walked in. He had changed out of his Valor suit and was now wearing the DEO jumpsuit. He waved at them and made his way towards them.

"Hey, you!" He greeted Kara with a chaste kiss before turning to look at Kai, who was once again very excited to tell him about seeing _Valol_ and meeting Lala. In a few minutes he was distracted and went off to play with his toys.

Mon-El smiled when he saw Kara pulling her legs up and hugging him. He rested his chin over her head, caressing her back. "How was your day? I was gone for too long."

"Not long," Kara muttered. "And it was great! Clark and I took the kids out for some milkshakes. Clark wanted to talk about Conner. He developed cold breath."

"How bad was it?" Mon-El asked in concern.

Kara sat up, with her hand resting on his shoulder. " _Bad_ bad. He froze the bathwater while taking a bath. Got scared."

"Damn! I'm really sorry for that kid, and I don't want that happening with our Kai."

"It won't. We will be careful." Kara went back to cuddle him. "You know… Clark told me something else."

"Hmm? What? That you eat too many potstickers?"

Seeing Mon-El grin, Kara mock-slapped his chest and said, "No! He wouldn't dare! He saw the baby, Mon. His x-ray vision is way better than ours."

"What? He saw our baby?" Mon-El ran a hand over her stomach, caressing it.

"They are healthy." Kara smiled brightly.

It took Mon-El longer than it took her for the information to sink in. He was so quiet that Kara leaned closer and captured his lips with her. Mon-El kissed her back but pulled away too soon. "TWINS? WHAT?! WE ARE HAVING TWINS?"

Just as he said that, he felt not one but two taps where his hands rested over her stomach.

"OH MY RAO! KARA, WE ARE HAVING TWINS!"

Kara giggled when she felt him lean down to kiss her tummy. She caressed his hair and saw Kai run into the room hearing his father's loud voice. Opening her arms wide open from him, she hugged both her boys as Mon-El hugged their unborn babies from outside.

He looked up and gave her a grateful smile. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Kara smiled, touching his cheek. "I know, and I love you."

"I love you and Kai and these little munchkins too!" Mon-El pulled Kara and Kai in a big hug, all the while thanking God for the best family and best mate ever.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** YES! Twins! Didn't see that coming? Though I do have names in mind, I'm totally up for suggestions! Know any cool names for Karamel babies? Send them my way! And the hint that Clark gave, it was neither blue nor pink, he said 'yellow', I hope you got that hint! :D

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	10. The Best of Us - Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys! That short break ended up becoming kinda long. But here you go, more Daddy Mon-El and little Kai. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Kara Matthews, or commonly known as Kara Danvers to most people and Supergirl to the world, woke up to the heavenly smell of bacon and eggs and hash browns. Smiling, she went to freshen up first before she went down to see her two boys laughing about something.

"Morning," Kara called before going to give them both a kiss.

"Mownin' Momma!" Kai smiled, his mouth full of cereal. Kara smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey babe." Mon-El greeted her with a peck. He caressed her baby bump lovingly. "Here. Come sit."

Kara sat down next to Kai and Mon-El placed a plate full of mouthwatering food in front of her. "Thanks, baby," Kara said before taking a bite of the bacon. "Hey! So… Donna is coming over and we are going shopping."

"Shopping?" Mon-El asked before pouring himself some coffee. He went to grab some orange juice from the fridge and poured both Kara and Kai two glasses. When Kai gave him a big smile, Mon-El ruffled his hair playfully.

"Yeah. I barely fit into my clothes now and even your t-shirts are getting smaller. Two babies, remember?"

Mon-El nodded. "When will you be back? You know I have a day off today, right?"

"After lunch? Sorry, baby. And don't forget, Kai's PTA. You are going."

Mon-El looked at her in surprise. "What PTA? You never told me about this. And why am _I_ going? You went last time."

"Exactly! The teacher insisted she wants to meet Kai's dad. And since you are the 'father', you should be the one going." Kara grinned and went back to eating her breakfast. "And, I'm huge. I don't want any of the other parents seeing me like this."

Mon-El sighed and looked at Kai. "This isn't going to be fun, is it?"

Kai shook his head. "No fun, daddy."

And so that is how hours later, Mike Matthews sat outside his son's classroom, waiting for the teacher to call him in. The kids were in the other classroom, and he could only get Kai after talking to the teacher.

To his dismay, Carrie's mom, Anna was sitting right next to him, talking about what the kids were doing at Kindergarten.

"Do you think letting them play out in the sun is good for them? I mean, what if they get a nasty tan or even a sunburn?"

Mon-El was lost here. Sun was actually good for Kai, but he couldn't really tell Anna that, could he? "Well, when I was a kid, I was encouraged to play outside." _With dragons._ Mon-El skipped that part though.

"Oh, so you weren't afraid of catching too much sun?" Anna asked, genuinely interested. "Do you go to the beach often, Mike?"

Mon-El nodded. "Oh yeah, all the time. My wife loves the beach just as much as I do. Kai is also a big beach baby now. We have been taking him there since he was just six months old." _Because he could swim._ Mon-El decided to skip that part too.

"Is Kai Matthews' parent here?"

Mon-El looked up to see it was Kai's teacher calling for him. He raised his hand and stood up. "I'll see you later, Anna."

"Bye, Mike. We should hang out sometime soon!"

Mon-El gave her a small smile and followed the teacher into the classroom. Once they walked in, she gestured for him to take a seat. "Hello, Mr. Matthews, I'm Miss Logan. I guess this is the first time we are meeting, it's usually Mrs. Matthews who attends the PTA."

"Hi. Yeah, my wife is kinda occupied with other stuff," Mon-El said as he took a seat. "I'm sorry I'm new to all this, what happens at a PTA?"

Miss Logan smiled. "We talk. About your son. That's all. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Sure! Let's talk then."

"First of all, Kai is a very bright boy. He's smart and he picks up everything very quickly."

Mon-El smiled. "Well… I'm gonna have to give his mom all the credit."

"That's kind of you to say that, but you are the father, you should get some credit too, you know?"

"I guess. But I wasn't really into… the whole education thing during my time as a student. We did have various subjects to… umm… learn." Mon-El drifted off to the time when Dragon flying was something they learnt. However Astronomy was his favorite, he just never told anyone that.

"So you shouldn't worry about the learning aspect, Mr. Matthews. What you do have to worry about is what Kai talks."

Mon-El raised a single brow. "What he talks about? You mean, not forming the sentences correctly? I'm sure most kids his age are like that. He's only four."

Miss Logan shook her head. "Oh, not that. I'm aware most children are still learning to form a proper sentence and messing up a word or two is normal for kids his age, but Kai has been lying to his friends."

Sitting up straight, Mon-El asked, "About what?"

"Well, this happened the second time this month. He told the other kids that Valor is his friend. You know Valor, right? The Superhero?"

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He's that dude who helps around the city with Supergirl."

"Yeah. That's right. Kai has been saying that he met Valor. I don't know if that's true, and you should talk to him about that. Earlier this year he said Supergirl was his mom. I'm sure a lot of kids want a mom as cool as Supergirl." Miss Logan chuckled lightly. "But I don't think anyone is that lucky!"

Mon-El nodded. He decided to come clean. "Miss Logan, here's the thing. My wife, Kara, she's an investigative reporter. Sometimes she works with Supergirl."

Miss Logan's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Yes, well… I'm an FBI agent; sometimes I get to team up with Supergirl and also Valor. Both of them are good friends of mine… and also my wife. Only this morning I spoke with Supergirl, you see." He wasn't exactly lying about that. His adorable pregnant wife who was telling him about her shopping plans just happened to be Supergirl too.

"Oh, so Kai has met Supergirl and Valor?"

Mon-El nodded. "Yeah. He met Supergirl a few times now. As for Valor… my wife told me the man flew down to say hi to Kai since he knew my wife from work. So I can assure you, Kai isn't lying about this. My son would never lie about something so big."

Miss Logan let out a relieved sigh. "Well, I'm glad to know that, Mr. Matthews."

Mon-El had to sit for few more minutes as Miss Logan explained about what all the kids were learning. He was fascinated. He didn't have all this back on Daxam. When the meeting was over, he shook hands with Miss Logan and made his way out to get Kai.

Kai waved goodbye to his friends and ran to greet his dad. Hugging Mon-El's legs, Kai looked up with a bright smile. "Daddy, we see Valol now?"

Mon-El sighed and nodded. He had stupidly mentioned Valor earlier and Kai was dying to meet him again. This did mean he had to grovel in front of J'onn to make him agree to shapeshift into Valor for a while and meet Kai.

Since Kai was not allowed inside DEO, for obvious reasons, they had to arrange this meeting outside DEO. And since DEO wasn't that far away, Mon-El lifted Kai over his shoulders and walked to work. Or not work, as Kai didn't know.

He walked all the way to the back street and waited. J'onn flew down couple of seconds later.

Kai's eyes widened when he saw Valor. Despite looking just like Valor, J'onn still had his disapproving non-smile. "Valol! So biiggg!" Kai exclaimed. Then he turned around to see Mon-El, who was smiling at him. "Daddy, see Valol!"

"I know, Kai. Isn't he awesome?" Mon-El looked up at J'onn who was standing there quietly, arms crossed across his chest. "Aren't you _awesome_?" Mon-El repeated, scrunching his brows. J'onn got the hint and he nodded.

He bent down and held his hand out for Kai. "I'm happy to know you saved that puppy from getting crushed," J'onn said; just then Mon-El winced hearing that. The Martian simply shrugged. He didn't have much practice talking to kids.

"Valol, someday I be big and like you?" Kai asked excitedly.

J'onn couldn't help but smile. He kneeled down and said, "There's a hero in you, Kai. One day you will know what that hero is capable of doing. You will make us all proud just like your parents someday."

Kai grinned proudly. _Valol_ had just called _him_ a hero. He was about to tell that to his father when both Mon-El and J'onn heard something on their com. J'onn pressed the button and heard Winn say that there was some kind of alien attack and Valor was needed. J'onn asked Winn to come out back.

In few minutes, Winn was by Kai's side and both Mon-El and J'onn excused themselves and left in a hurry.

"Where did daddy go?" Kai asked Winn curiously.

"Well… you see, Daddy is FBI, right? He needs to help Valor with something. They will be back soon." Winn asked Kai to give him two minutes and called Kara. Kara and Donna were shopping nearby so the two superpowered ladies made their way to DEO quickly.

Kai ran to Kara when he saw her. "Momma, you here!"

Kara lifted him in her arms and hugged him. Just as she did that, she felt a loud gust of wind and Valor came crashing onto a building right next to them.

"Winn, go!" Kara yelled as both her and Donna covered Kai.

Donna pulled out her phone and sent a SOS signal to the Justice League and in matter of few seconds Superman was flying down and attacking the alien who had just thrown Valor across the block.

Valor groaned, trying to pull himself up. Kai pulled himself away from Kara and ran to Valor. He held his hand out for him. "Valol, get up. You save the city now!"

Valor gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand gently. He pulled himself up and looked at Kara first before his eyes drifted lower. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She placed a hand on her tummy, caressing her babies from outside. Nodding, she said, "We are. Go, Valor. Save the city."

Valor smiled at her and looked down at Kai. Giving his son a salute, he turned to face Donna, who was about to fly. "Ready, Wonder Girl?"

Donna smirked. She had taken the opportunity of changing into her Wonder Girl suit; the braces shone bright, reflecting the sunlight as she said, "You betcha, Valor!" Together, they flew off and charged at the alien Superman was fighting. Soon, they had finished their job and Valor thanked both Superman and Wonder Girl for all their help.

Just as he was about to fly back to Kai and Kara, Valor noticed that a man was hugging Kai. This man was _Mon-El_. A different Mon-El from a different time, who had _already_ known he was going to leave his son and wife unprotected.

Mon-El from the future hugged Kai before lifting him in his arms and went to pull Kara into a hug. He had a light stubble, one that her Mon-El didn't have, Kara noticed that immediately. The red Valor suit lightly peaked from underneath his blue button-down shirt. But right now Kara just wanted to be held by him.

"Are you okay?" Mon-El asked. Kara nodded and touched his cheek. Kai was busy looking at Valor, who was still hovering in the air, looking at another him embracing _his_ family. He felt a pang of jealousy.

"Where are you from?" Kara mouthed.

Future Mon-El smiled and mouthed, "Kai is ten." He then let Kai down and kneeled down, caressing her tummy. Using his x-ray vision, which had obviously improved in all these years, he saw his babies. He looked up at Kara and smiled. "They are doing well."

Kara caressed his hair and said, "I know. I'm glad to see you."

Kai, who was too busy looking at Valor, grinned when he saw his hero descend. Valor came face to face with future Mon-El.

"Thank you," both future Mon-El and Valor said to each other. They smiled before looking at Kara and Kai. Kara pulled Kai into a hug just as future Mon-El and Valor swapped places.

Future Mon-El stood in _his_ Valor suit, smiling at the family. He gave Kai a salute and flew away. Kai waved goodbye for a good ten seconds before turning to look at his parents. "Go home now?" he asked innocently.

Kara looked up at Mon-El, who simply nodded. "Take us home, Mon."

"I would love to, Kara." Mon-El leaned down to kiss her and then he lifted Kai and set him over his shoulders. They returned to their home, to spend the rest of the day together. Just like they were meant to do.

Future Mon-El hovered in the air, looking at them walk away. Smiling, he flew back to his own time – to his own home, to his Kara and their three kids.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** Yup! You just saw two Mon-Els in the same time again. :D

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	11. The Best of Us - Chapter 7

**A/N:** Brace yourselves! Heartbreak ahead.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Mon-El woke up to the warm sunlight falling on his back, clutching cold sheets in his hands. He opened his eyes to see Kara was not in bed. _Why was she up so early?_ It was only Saturday, and he didn't even have to go to work today.

Even Kai was staying at Eliza's place for two days because there was a local fair at Midvale, and Eliza really wanted to take Kai there since he was old enough to enjoy the rides. Mon-El was going to pick him up on Sunday and bring him home to spend the rest of his weekend with his parents.

But he didn't like the fact that Kara wasn't next to him when he woke up. His nightmares got worse every time she wasn't close to him. He would go back to the time when he took a comatose Kara to Barry's world to save her. And then once again, he would relive her dying in his arms. Mon-El kneaded his temple and sat up. Closing his eyes, he tried listening to her heartbeat. She could easily be downstairs and he would be sitting here, worrying like always. When he heard the front door click, Mon-El jumped out of the bed and put on a t-shirt in a hurry.

He walked downstairs to see Kara placing a grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Mon-El smiled at her. She wore a black maternity swing dress with lace sleeve and looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Mon-El walked behind her and slipped his hands over her tummy from behind. He placed a soft kiss on her earlobe and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

Kara gently pushed him away and muttered, "Morning." She then turned away to take the stuff out of the grocery bag. Mon-El's face fell. _Had he done something wrong again? Was she mad at him?_

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Kara let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes at that. "Do I _not_ look okay to you, Mon-El?" she asked, her tone laced with irritation.

Mon-El was now convinced that he had done something to bother her. What? He had no clue. "Babe, did I do something wrong?"

Kara chuckled coldly. "Sure, when do you want a list?"

"What are you talking about, Kara?" Mon-El stood up straight, his stance defensive. As far as he knew, he had done nothing wrong. She was just in one of her moods. "Look, if something is bothering you, sit down, let's talk. If we don't talk about it, there's no way we are sorting this out. And I _really_ think something is bothering you. Please."

Kara crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. "You wanna talk about what's bothering me? Sure. Let's do that. _This_ ," she gestured towards her protruding tummy, "is what's bothering me. If you had been even a little careful, I wouldn't be standing here being a stupid housewife!"

"What?"

"Yeah. That's what I am now! I don't even fit into my Supergirl suit. I want to be out there. Helping people. Saving the city. But no; you, Mr. Valor, needed the limelight. I'm still shocked how I fell in love with a Daxamite! If my ancestors were alive today, they would have disowned me."

"Kara, if you are talking about all those times I told you to rest, you know I'm just worried about you."

"I'm pregnant, Mon-El, not terminally ill! Stop treating me like a stupid doll that will break as soon as you touch it!"

Mon-El shook his head. "There's something wrong with you! This isn't you. You are not talking like yourself."

"Oh no! I'm more myself than I have _ever_ been, Mon-El! And you know what's even worse? Us _partnering_ out there! Supergirl and Valor. Because all Supergirl does is worry about Valor. I can't stop worrying about you. And I can't do it anymore!"

"So I'm a burden now? Is that it?"

"You want me to be even more clear?" Something flashed in Kara's eyes. "This was a mistake, Mon-El. Everything was a mistake! What was I even thinking?!" She stood glaring at him, waiting for him to speak, but he was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. There was hurt in his eyes, the same hurt she saw years ago when she had found of he was the Prince of Daxam, when she broke up with him. "What? No witty comeback?"

Mon-El sighed and turned away. He could hear his phone ringing upstairs. Without a word, Mon-El ran upstairs to take the call. Kara rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. When he walked downstairs again, she saw him wearing a suit with a tie. It was a DEO mission where he was disguising himself as an FBI agent.

"You are just gonna walk away?!" Kara called after him.

Mon-El stopped short and turned around, frowning lightly. "Kara Zor-El, you have humiliated me enough. Calling our life together a mistake is calling Kai and the twins a mistake. I don't know what's gotten into you; but yes, I _am_ a Daxamite and that's never going to change. You made it clear seven years ago that would never be a problem. But if you still haven't stopped your ridiculous Kryptonian ego from bringing this up again, so help me God, we are going to have a very serious conversation when you have dropped your goddamn attitude." Saying that, Mon-El turned around, grabbed his keys and ID and walked out of the door.

Frustrated, Kara grabbed the chair and threw it at the door. She then started throwing the things around in the kitchen before thrashing the whole living room. A sharp kick inside her womb made her sit down. She clutched her stomach and let out a cry. _What was happening to her?_ She saw pieces of the broken mirror lying in front of her. Kara picked up a piece to see her reflection; her eyes turning bright red. The piece of mirror slipped from her hand, breaking into more shards.

* * *

Mon-El took a long leap and jumped into the DEO. He didn't use the Legion ring now. That was only because he was able to fly now, without the ring. He had been flying around without the ring for months, but only Winn knew, since Mon-El didn't know how to tell the others he was finally developing other powers. Especially not Kara, since she was pregnant, and she would only worry. Mon-El frowned. Well, maybe she would not worry, certainly not after the conversation they just had.

Mon-El walked into the control room to see Winn wave at him. Alex wore a suit too, minus the tie. She greeted him and started explaining him what the case was.

"Are we sure these are aliens?" Mon-El asked, looking at the screen in front of him. A group of people were missing and J'onn believed they were aliens. "This couldn't be another Slaver's Moon like situation, could it? Only the roles are reversed this time. Last time aliens kidnapped humans."

"Humans kidnapping aliens?" Alex asked. "Well, CADMUS did something like this before, so I won't be surprised."

Mon-El sighed. Yes, _he_ was the alien Alex was talking about. CADMUS had captured him and Lillian Luthor had shot a lead bullet. If it wasn't for Kara's dad, Jeremiah, Mon-El knew he wouldn't be standing here today.

"We have a location this time," J'onn spoke. "Agent Danvers, Agent Matthews, you should be on your way. And I don't want Valor showing up unless it's an absolute necessity."

"Yes, Sir." Mon-El nodded and followed Alex downstairs to the garage.

"We are taking the jeep," she said. "I'm driving." She turned around to look at Mon-El, who was strangely quiet. Normally, he would protest and ask her to let him drive. Then she would tease him about being a bad driver. She could see that something was bothering him. When he got inside the jeep without a word and pulled out his phone, Alex decided to ask, "What's up with you, Grumpy? Didn't my sister let you sleep last night?"

At the mention of Kara's name, Mon-El stiffened. It didn't take Alex long to figure out what was going on. "How bad is it?" she asked quietly.

" _Bad_ bad. I might take the couch tonight," Mon-El answered.

"That bad, huh? What did you do?"

Mon-El narrowed his eyes at Alex. "Why is it always my fault? Why do you guys always assume _I_ did something wrong? Yesterday was perfect. Kara and I dropped Kai at Mom's place and went out for a movie and a dinner. This morning I wake up to a Killer Frost's version of Supergirl. And I am to blame again, aren't I?"

Alex looked at Mon-El sadly. Kara was hard on him sometimes, but she was her little sister. As much as Alex felt for Mon-El, she had to side with Kara, knowing her sister didn't react badly if something wasn't wrong. She had no idea what was happening, but she decided not to intervene. Mon-El and Kara had to sort this out by themselves.

Mon-El remained silent for the remainder of the ride. When they finally reached the place, Alex parked the jeep behind thick bushes and got out. Mon-El jumped out right behind her. She pulled out her gun and gestured him to move forward. Nodding, he used his x-ray vision to look inside the broken-down house that stood in front of them.

"What do you see?" Alex asked, looking around to see if she could spot someone.

"The ground floor and the first floor are clear, I need to get inside to see if there's something downstairs."

"Let's go then." Alex moved forward and was about to kick the door down when Mon-El stopped her. He simply turned the knob and the door opened. Alex raised a single brow wondering how he knew it was unlocked. She followed him inside to see him looking down.

"There's a basement," Mon-El spoke. "But there's nothing irregular there."

"The lead showed the aliens were being held here."

Mon-El was looking upstairs, once again using his x-ray vision to scan the place. "Alex," he called. "There's something weird upstairs."

"Let's go!" Alex rushed up the stairs, pointing the gun towards the door. She nodded to Mon-El who once again tried the door and it opened. They walked in and Alex stepped back in surprise when she saw weird symbols drawn in various colored inks.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking around. "Are those paints? It smells awful in here."

Mon-El moved closer to the wall and looked at the markings. "Alex, this isn't paint," he muttered. "It's blood. The blue you see here is a Daxamite's blood."

"What?"

"Our blood turns blue when we are too cold," Mon-El explained. "The blood here smells just like mine. The other two colors. Green is a Zianian's blood, but also a mixture of something else."

"Why do you think there's alien blood here? Do you know what these symbols are at least?"

Mon-El nodded. "It's a sacrifice, Alex. Someone is sacrificing aliens. These are the symbols of Woez. How do I explain? Okay, so you know in Harry Potter how one becomes cursed if he drinks the blood of an Unicorn?"

Alex nodded quietly. So Mon-El continued, "Woez is basically the Voldemort here. If you sacrifice aliens to him, he drinks their blood and grows stronger. But for that, he needs to be summoned. It looks like they failed."

"How can you be so sure?"

What Mon-El said next made Alex's stomach churn. "Because, Alex, Woez prefers the blood of mixed races, he can't get stronger unless the bloods are mixed. And guess who's the most powerful offspring of two different races?"

"Kai?" Alex asked, her eyes widening in horror.

"That's right. To summon Woez, they need Kai. That Daxamite blood failed, it turned blue. Kai's won't."

And that's when Alex Danvers realized her nephew might just be one of the most powerful creatures to ever walk this earth. And they had to protect him at all costs.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** Sad Karamel is sad. And I love love love Mon-El and Alex's bromance. XD Next update - tomorrow.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	12. The Best of Us - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mon-El and Alex headed back to DEO once Alex had managed to get pictures of all the symbols on the walls. She was busy showing J'onn the symbols and he gave them more details about Woez.

"Right now we need both Supergirl and Kai in here. DEO is the best place to protect them both," J'onn said as he observed all the markings.

"Why Supergirl?" Alex asked. "I mean, I don't mind her coming here, but didn't we decide she had to stay away from DEO while she's pregnant?"

"Agent Danvers, Kara is carrying two mixed-race progenies. If the person who is doing this sacrifice finds out she's carrying two Daxtonians, they will go after her. She's safe here."

Mon-El nodded in agreement. "But what about Kai? How do we explain to him about DEO?"

J'onn looked at up Mon-El; touching his shoulder lightly, he said, "I'll wipe off his memory before he leaves this place."

Mon-El sighed in relief. "I'm going to go get Kai now. Who's going for Kara?"

All eyes fell on Alex, who simply shrugged. "Fine. I volunteer as tribute. I'll make sure she's safe and at the medbay."

Mon-El nodded and turned around and flew out of the building. Alex hadn't noticed that since she was already on her way downstairs to get the jeep out again. But J'onn noticed how Mon-El flew out without the Legion ring. He then turned to look at Winn, who was giving him a sheepish smile. "Umm… I promised him I won't tell anyone."

"How long?"

"Couple of months. He isn't as fast as he's with the ring. But he's working on it."

J'onn nodded quietly and went back to his work. He knew he was going to have a chat with Mon-El later.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mon-El had flown to Midvale and he found Kai getting ready to go to the fair. When Eliza saw Mon-El walk in, she smiled and went to hug him.

"What brings you here, dear boy?" she asked happily. "I'm not complaining, you are most welcome to join us at the fair."

Mon-El lowered his voice and said, "Mom, there's been an emergency. I need to take Kai to DEO. And I think you should come along. It would be easier to keep everyone safe there."

"Why? What happened?" Eliza asked in concern.

"I'll explain once we get there."

"Daddy!" He heard Kai's loud voice coming from the stairs. Mon-El's eyes softened. He dropped to his knees and hugged his son. "Kai, I'm here to take you and Grandma to my workplace."

"We see Valol there?" Kai asked excitedly.

"Maybe. If he decides to drop by." Mon-El smiled and stood up, ruffling Kai's hair. Turning to face Eliza, he asked, "Ready to go, Mom?"

"Let me just grab my coat and handbag."

* * *

Alex had driven Kara back to DEO; she could see the flashes of red in her sister's eyes. Kara was being sarcastic too, but she wasn't being violent. The obvious state of her living room confirmed Alex's theory of Kara being affected by Red Kryptonite. She had texted J'onn, who was ready with a cure for Kara.

As soon as Kara walked into the DEO, J'onn grabbed her and injected the cure. Kara fainted in his arms. Sighing, he lifted her and carried her to the medbay. Alex stood looking at her sister, running a hand over Kara's head.

"Will it affect the babies?" she asked J'onn.

"The only Daxtonian we have come to know hasn't showed any signs of being effected by any kinds of Kryptonite yet. Kai was openly exposed to Green Kryptonite and he thought it was a gem. So I think the children are safe. But it would be better if Kara is monitored. And let's not tell Mon-El about this. He has too much to worry about already."

Alex nodded in agreement. Bending down, she kissed Kara's forehead and walked out of the medbay with J'onn. Her eyes widened when she saw Mon-El walking into the control room with her mother and Kai. Kai was holding Eliza's hand, looking around with huge eyes, curious to know more about this place. When he saw Winn, Kai yelled, "WINNY! I'M HERE!"

Winn smiled and waved at the little boy.

"Dr. Danvers," J'onn greeted politely. "You can take your grandson and wait in the conference room. Agent Schott will take you there. Do stop by the medbay once Kai is with Winn in the conference room."

Eliza nodded quietly. She looked at Alex for some answers, but her oldest wasn't giving anything away. So once Kai said goodbye to his father and aunt, Eliza and Winn took him to the conference room.

"Do we know anything?" Mon-El asked once the three left the control room.

J'onn nodded and pointed towards a monitor. The sample you brought of the Zianian's blood was traced and we found the location. It's a warehouse. Agent Danvers, you will take the other agents along. Looks like it's time for Valor to suit up, Mon-El."

Mon-El nodded. He pulled out the Legion ring from his pocket. "I'll be back in a minute." Saying that, he zoomed out of the room. He returned within seconds, wearing his Valor suit. "Are we ready?"

Alex nodded. And once J'onn had explained them what they had to do, the agents and Valor moved out. The warehouse wasn't far away. Valor was the one who flew in and located the aliens. They were locked up in a freezer room. He grabbed the metal doors and hauled them open, breaking the doors from the hinges. He walked in to see aliens of mixed races sitting there, shivering. There was a Daxamite lying in the corner, the minute his eyes fell on Valor, he tried to get up and bow down to him.

Valor shook his head. "We are here to save you. You will be taken to a safe place soon."

Alex and the other agents walked in just then. Alex placed a hand on Valor's shoulder and whispered. "Whoever has captured them, he's still hiding somewhere. I'm staying back. The others are taking the aliens back to DEO."

"We need to lure him out," Valor replied. "Whoever this psychopath is."

"How do we do that?"

Valor stood quiet for a minute. His eyes fell on the Daxamite who was making his way towards them. "Ixrot," Valor called. The Daxamite looked up and bowed again. "How did they capture you?"

The Daxamite looked scared. "Your Highness, he thought I was a Daxtonian, I told him I wasn't, but he didn't listen."

"Who is this man you speak of? Is he here?" Alex asked.

"He will be here soon. He comes every night. Demanding where we will find the Daxtonian."

"So he knows a Daxtonian exists," Valor said to Alex, who nodded quietly. "But he doesn't know who that is."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. She saw Valor sigh loudly. He turned towards the Daxamite and said, "You need to leave with the agents. They will keep you safe."

"Thank you, Your Highness. You are too kind." The Daxamite bowed to him again and followed an agent out.

"What do you have in mind, Mon-El? I won't let you do something stupid!"

"He knows a Daxtonian exists, but not who exactly. I'm going to lure him out. Whoever this monster is, Alex, we need to get him out and finish him."

Alex saw a hint of red in Mon-El's eyes. But it wasn't Red K, she knew that. She nodded and told him to start scanning the place. Mon-El heard the alien before he saw him. He removed his cape and covered Alex with it before asking her to hide in the shadows.

She did as he had asked and watched Mon-El speak, "You wanted a Daxtonian? I'm here."

Someone came out of the shadows. He looked human but his skin was red. Alex had seen a file on this race. It was a Varrelt. J'onn said they were dangerous and very fast too.

"Ah! A Daxtonian," the Varrelt spoke. "I have been looking for you. A rare breed. The only other Daxtonian known was Dax-Am himself. Nice suit you got there. Ready to be the sacrifice to Woez?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mon-El demanded.

"Why am I summoning Woez? Why, you don't know? I'm bringing Woez here to rule this world!"

"So my blood is all you need to summon Woez?"

"Your blood is the only thing I need, Daxtonian! Your kind is rare. Your parents must have told you about the wars Daxam and Krypton fought. Little did they know that together they could create the most powerful beings!"

"Woez cannot be summoned unless I'm willing to give my blood," Mon-El said, sounding sure.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Forcefully or not, it's not like Woez will care. Now, you be a good boy and come closer. Or else, I will hunt down every single person you love and crush their skulls with my own two hands."

Mon-El's eyes shone red again. If he failed today, the Varrelt will surely go after Kara since he had seen the Valor suit. Kara was right about Supergirl and Valor teaming up, it was dangerous for both of them. Then the Varrelt would go after Kai and the babies. He couldn't let the Varrelt know _Kai_ was the real Daxtonian.

Alex hid in the shadows; she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the Varrelt. If he made any move, she would shoot him down. But what she had read about the Varrelt was right, he was faster than a speeding bullet. He was carrying a knife and charging towards Mon-El. But before Alex could shoot, she heard Mon-El scream and red hot laser beams shot out of his eyes. The laser was so powerful that it split the Varrelt in two. Alex gasped as Mon-El screamed louder and looked up, the beams now making a hole in the roof.

Alex knew that he wasn't able to control it. When Kara first got her heat vision, she had been very angry.

"MON-EL!" Alex shouted. "LISTEN TO ME! JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE BACK."

"I CAN'T!" He screamed back. "I CAN'T STOP IT, ALEX!"

"YES, YOU CAN! KARA NEEDS YOU. KAI NEEDS YOU. CLOSE YOUR EYES, MON-EL! CLOSE THEM NOW!" She pulled her gun out and pointed it at him. If he couldn't control himself, she had to knock him out. But before Alex could do that, she saw him close his eyes and drop to his knees.

Mon-El heard Alex's footsteps approaching. "Don't come near me, Alex! I don't know if I can control it any longer!"

"Yes, you can. You are already doing it." Alex dropped down next to him and touched his shoulder. "You are a brave man, Mon-El. You risked your life to save those aliens from some monster we didn't even know about. Then you were ready to sacrifice yourself for Kai and Kara."

Alex saw Mon-El looking down; he opened his eyes slowly, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I killed the Varrelt."

"To save us all. He would have gone after Kai and Kara. And what if we couldn't stop him? What you did was the right thing. Come here." Alex pulled him into a hug. "You have risked your life for my sister way too many times, Mon-El. And now for Kai. I can't thank you enough." Pulling away, Alex said, "You know I always wanted a brother? When Kara came to live with us, I wasn't thrilled. But I guess God didn't give me a brother back then because it wasn't you."

Mon-El looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"Now. Get up. Let's take you to DEO." Alex helped Mon-El up on his feet. She removed his cape from her shoulders and handed it over. He shook his head, asking her to keep it. As they walked out, Alex spoke, "Hey! What was that you called that Daxamite? Igrot?"

Mon-El chuckled lightly. "Ixrot. It means brother on Daxam."

Alex's eyes widened. Despite being the Prince, he called a fellow Daxamite _brother_? Smiling, she patted his shoulder, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's fly to the DEO, ixrot."

Mon-El's eyes widened when he heard Alex say that. Without thinking twice, he launched himself at her, throwing his arms around her shoulders. He sobbed on her shoulder as she patted his back gently. Sometimes all these kids needed was an older sister. Alex was happy to be there for them.

* * *

 **A/N Part 2:** I live for Mon-El and Alex's bromance! Karamel is back next chapter... but will they stay together? Next update - tomorrow.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	13. The Best of Us - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mon-El flew Alex back to the DEO. Walking in, she said, "You better change out of the Valor suit. Kai is still here, and I don't think Valor is ready to see him today."

"Yup! Valor isn't ready to see him today." Mon-El gave her a small nod before zooming out of the room. When he returned, he was wearing his suit again. Only he had skipped the tie and untucked the shirt. "I'm gonna go get Kai and take him home. I think Mom should stay at our place tonight."

"Mon-El, wait." Alex grabbed his arm. "You need to know something. We didn't tell you this before because you were preoccupied with the whole Woez thing."

"What it is?"

"We know why Kara was acting weird. It was Red K."

Mon-El looked to his left; using his x-ray vision, he saw Kara lying on one of the beds at the medbay. Her words from that morning were still ringing in his ears, but he had to be there for her now. "Did she get the cure in time? Are the babies safe?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. Winn told me she was sleeping for a long time. She's up now. Go talk to her."

Mon-El nodded quickly and made his way towards the medbay. He wasn't ready for this. He was still hurt by her words. But he couldn't just leave her alone when she needed him the most. When he walked into the room, Kara looked up. Her eyes began to water as soon as she saw him. She covered her mouth with a hand and sobbed.

Walking towards the bed, Mon-El sat down, facing away from her. He didn't stop her when she touched his arm. "Mon, I'm so sorry."

"Are the babies okay?" he asked in a low voice.

"They are. Red K doesn't affect them like it affects me. I'm just glad _you_ are safe! J'onn told me about the mission. You risked everything for me and the kids again."

"I did what was right… Kara."

Kara sat up and hugged him from behind. She leaned her head against his back and held him close. "I'm so sorry for saying all those horrible things, Mon. I'm the worst person ever."

"You spoke the truth. It wasn't your fault."

Kara moved back a little. "What do you mean? It was the Red K, Mon. I had no idea what I was doing."

"Red K did make you say everything you would probably never had told me. And you were right about most of it. Us working together as Supergirl and Valor is dangerous. I realized that today. The Varrelt would have gone after you if I hadn't stopped him. And you said you were always worrying about me. You were worried about me developing powers, weren't you? What if I'm unable to control them?"

Kara touched his chin and made him face her. His eyes were cold, void. He had completely shut himself. More tears escaped her eyes as she cupped his face. "I was only worried for you, baby. I swear. I know I said mean and horrible things. And you don't deserve that. I love you so much. And I don't regret that you are a Daxamite. I never did. Because, Mon-El, you are the best thing that happened to me. And none of it was a mistake. What we have is a blessing. Kai is a blessing. These babies are a blessing." She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. Mon-El's eyes softened when he felt a kick. He caressed her tummy lightly.

When he looked up, he let out a sigh. "You shouldn't worry about what happened. You need to rest. Mom is staying at our place tonight. J'onn will be wiping Kai's memory of DEO now. Let's go home."

As he was about to stand up, Kara grabbed his hand. "But are we okay? Have you really forgiven me?"

Mon-El turned away, gently pulling his hand out of her grasp. "What's there to forgive, Kara? Truth always hurts. And I guess I had to hear all that. And you were right. I think it's better Supergirl and Valor don't work together from now on."

He heard her sob, but Mon-El knew if he turned around, he would just give in. He had to do this, to protect her. There were greater dangers out there coming for them and he would die protecting Kara and his kids. "If things get difficult, if you need extra help, just know Valor is always there. But you should learn to fight without worrying about me. Think of Valor as the Prince of Daxam you detested, Kara. It will make life easier." Saying that, he walked out of the room. Mon-El saw Alex standing outside. He gave her a small nod and asked her if she could be with Kara till he got Kai.

Alex threw her car keys at him. "Take them home safe."

"Always." Mon-El gave her a grateful smile and made his way to the conference room to see Kai playing Xbox with Winn and cheering loudly when he won. Mon-El smiled when Kai looked up.

"Daddy, I win!"

"You won against Winn?" Mon-El asked in mock-surprise. He saw Winn chuckling, gesturing towards the game they were playing. The same one Kai won every single time he played. Ruffling his son's hair, Mon-El asked, "Ready to go home, champ?"

Kai looked at Winn and pouted lightly. "We play tomowrow?"

"Sure! I'll drop by tomorrow and you can beat me once again." Winn grinned and reached out to give his godson a high-five. When he looked up at Mon-El, he saw his friend mouthing a 'thank you'. Winn smiled and nodded.

"Mom, why don't you stay at our place tonight? I'll drive you home tomorrow."

"That would be nice," Eliza replied. "I'm so tired, I don't mind going to bed early."

"I'll just call the Chinese place so the food would be ready by the time we reach home. J'onn wants to have a word with Kai. Why don't you and Kara join us outside, Mom?" Mon-El asked, holding his hand out for Kai. "We will be waiting in Alex's car."

Seeing Eliza nod, Mon-El lifted Kai in his arms. "We see Valol now, Daddy?" the little boy asked excitedly.

Mon-El let out a small sigh. "Valor is busy today, Kai. And he can't meet you whenever you want, you know?"

Kai pouted and buried his head against Mon-El's shoulder. Without another word, Mon-El carried him out of the room and when he saw J'onn, he gave him a discreet nod and took Kai outside. Kai was still pouting and he failed to notice the Martian standing right behind him. He froze when he felt someone touch his head, and J'onn started to erase his memory of DEO and replaced it with him playing at Winn's place. When he was done, J'onn gave Mon-El a small nod and walked away.

"Where's Winny?" Kai asked, looking around. He remembered playing on Winn's Xbox.

"Winn had to go to work, Kai. We are going home." Mon-El helped Kai sit inside the car and looked up to see Kara and Eliza making their way towards them. Mon-El opened the door for Eliza and then rushed to the passenger side and held his hand out for Kara. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Once he helped her sit down, he went to the other side and got in.

Mon-El saw Kara struggling with the seatbelt. "Let me," he said as he leaned closer and buckled the belt. When he looked up, his face was inches away from Kara's. Pulling away, he started the car.

* * *

When they reached their place, Mon-El asked them to wait in the car. He used his x-ray vision to see the living room was a mess, and he didn't want his mother-in-law or Kai seeing the state it was in. Super speeding inside, he cleaned up the room. The food was also delivered on time so he paid for it and went to help Kara out of the car. Mon-El carried a tired Kai back inside and told him to stay awake for a little while longer till they had their dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair since neither Kara nor Mon-El spoke much. Kai was busy telling his grandmother about rainbow noodles he once had with his cousins that he missed the way his parents weren't being their usual selves. Once dinner was over, Mon-El said goodnight to Eliza and took Kai to his room.

"Come on, buddy. Bath and bedtime for you."

"No, daddy. No baff!" Kai protested. He rubbed his eyes and went to climb on his bed. But Mon-El grabbed him, eliciting a shrill of laughter.

"No bath? Fine. Just for today. But you need to brush and change into your pajamas."

Kai didn't protest this time. He happily went with his dad to brush his teeth and change into his favorite Supergirl PJs.

Kara had just stepped out of the shower. She went to say goodnight to her mom and headed straight to Kai's room. There she saw her baby boy sleepily listening to his dad read a story.

" _'_ _Bye,' said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them."_ Mon-El read. " _'Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron blurted out. Harry nodded. 'Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes,' said Ron. 'And have you really got – you know…' He pointed at Harry's forehead._ "

"The scar!" Kai called excitedly. "Daddy, 'Arry and Won go to 'Ogwarts now?"

"Yup! They are finally off."

"When will I go?"

Kara smiled when she saw Mon-El scratch his head. "Umm… you get your letter when you are around 11, so you have to wait for a while longer."

Kai pouted and nodded in understanding. When his eyes fell on Kara standing by the door, he called out, "Momma!"

Mon-El turned to look at her. When they eyes met, there was obvious tension the two had been avoiding for a while. He turned back to face Kai and kissed his son's head. "Goodnight, Champ. Sleep tight."

He got up and let Kara sit down and talk to Kai. Mon-El watched Kara talk to Kai about his day. He turned around and walked out of the room. Kara looked up to see him leave; she then turned to her baby and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, my angel."

"Night night, Momma." Kara tucked him in and gave him one last kiss before walking out of the room. She stood quietly listening to Mon-El's heartbeat. It was coming from the backyard. She went downstairs to see him seated by the pool, his legs in the water. When she joined him, Mon-El turned to face her and held out a hand for her. She grabbed his hand and sat down next to him, dipping her swollen feet in the cold water. Kara let out a relieved sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Mon-El asked.

"Certainly not bitchy." She looked up at him to see him crack a small smile. "Alex told me about the Woez thing. How did that alien know about a Daxtonian?"

"He said the only other Daxtonian he knew was Dax-Am himself," Mon-El explained. "Which isn't true. Dax-Am was a Kryptonian. He was called _'Daxtonian'_ because he considered himself both a Daxamite and a Kryptonian. But Kai has both the bloods running in his veins. Right now he's the only true Daxtonian alive, one of a kind. Very powerful. I did what I had to do. That Varrelt fell for my act."

"I was so worried." Kara leaned against Mon-El's shoulder. "This morning… what happened… I need to confess something." When she felt Mon-El nod, Kara continued, "I have been having these nightmares. They are all the same. I see you leaving. You just get tired of me and leave me."

"You know I will never do that."

"I know. But I can't help it. All these nightmares took a toll and me and I started wondering how life would be if we didn't get together. It would have been a sad, lonely life, Mon. I truly am sorry for what I did. I let the anger get the best of me."

"Not your fault, babe. I haven't exactly been telling you everything." Kara moved away and looked at him. Mon-El turned to face her and nodded sadly. "My powers have been developing rapidly. At first I thought it was the Legion ring, but no, I have been flying without the ring for months. Maybe I could do it before too, but I thought it was the ring."

Kara smiled happily. "Oh baby, I'm so happy for you. Thank you for telling me." Kara slipped her hand over his neck and pulled him closer so her forehead was touching his.

"Kara, I killed the Varrelt," Mon-El confessed. He thought Kara would pull away, but she didn't. "For the very first time, I used my heat vision. And I ended up killing someone."

"And that someone was going to summon some alien monster to rule this world. I think what you did saved billions of lives. Don't beat yourself up." Kara pulled away and her eyes fell on his lips. She looked up, their eyes meeting. "So this was our first big fight after getting married, huh?"

Mon-El grinned and shook his head. Kara bit her lower lip. "Okay, first this year."

"First in the last four months," he corrected. "But I'll take the pillow fights over this any day."

Kara smiled brightly. "So we are good?"

"Yes, we are, my stubborn princess."

Kara cupped his face again and crashed her lips against his. Mon-El gently grabbed her and lifted them both in the air. Kara threw her arms around his shoulders. This was the very first she wasn't flying but someone else was lifting her up. "I'm not flying! But I'm still flying!" She looked up at him happily. "This feels nice. Why don't you be a dear and carry me to our room?"

Mon-El bent down to kiss her again. "Your wish is my command, my princess."

Kara smiled against his lips. "Aw! You are so sappy, I love it. I love you, Mon."

He winked and said, "I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! They made up! :D How did you like these last three chapters? I might jump to the prequel now where you will see baby Kai and newlyweds Karamel.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	14. The Best of Us - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I don't think she would listen to any of us even if we give her a thousand valid reasons why she needs to take it slow," Winn Schott spoke as he walked besides his best friend, who was already having a hard time thinking about the day Supergirl returns to the field.

"Well, she still has maternity leave from CatCo., so we have one less thing to worry about. She won't be running around like Kara Danvers, saving the city as Supergirl and just being mom to our kids all at the same time," Mon-El said as he leaned against the stairway.

"I know, but she wants to go out there within a week of giving birth? Man, she took two weeks after Kai was born. I think she has to take it slow."

"Come on, Winn, this is Kara." Mon-El smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. "When does she listen to us?"

"Yeah. You are right about that. I just wish she doesn't strain herself while multitasking her whole life." Winn let out a small sigh. "Anyway, I'll let you go, you have to pick up Kai from school, right? I need to get some work done too. I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Happy birthday in advance."

Mon-El's eyes widened when Winn hugged him and patted his back. "We decided we won't discuss birthdays at DEO," Mon-El reminded him.

Winn gave him a sheepish smile and walked away. Shaking his head, Mon-El went to the locker room and changed out of the DEO jumpsuit. He put on his normal Mike Matthews clothes and stepped out again. Signing off as Agent Matthews for the day, Mon-El was just about to leave the building when he heard someone call him.

"Agent Matthews!"

Mon-El turned around to see it was the newbie from HR, Rose Bryant. "Yes, Miss Bryant?" he asked in his best professional tone. Though everyone was friendly at DEO, he was friends with only a handful of people, and Miss Bryant was certainly not one of them.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," Rose replied, panting a little, no doubt she had run all the way from HR to the control room.

"How may I help you?"

"Director Henshaw asked me to give you this," she replied, holding out a piece of paper for him.

"The Director is in D.C. at the moment," Mon-El started. "Was this faxed or emailed to be given to me?"

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh yes! Yes. Pam asked me to give it to you."

"Thanks, Miss Bryant," Mon-El said as he pocketed the letter. He would read it once he got to the school. Just as he was about to turn away, his phone buzzed, he took it out of the pocket to see a text from Kara.

 _'_ _You are so cute, Mr. Matthews,'_ it read, making Mon-El smile and shake his head.

"Agent Matthews," Rose called once again, making him look up at her.

"Yes, Miss Bryant?" he asked as he texted a quick reply to Kara, _'Cute isn't the word I'll use for myself, because that's exclusively yours since the day I set my eyes on you.'_ He hit a quick send and looked up to see Rose fidgeting a little.

"I know I haven't been here for a long time," she started. "But I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me sometime? I'm new in town and it would be great to get to know someone."

Mon-El gave her a tight smile. "Have you asked Agent Schott that? He's a great coffee buddy. And even better guide when you are new. Trust me, between him and Agent Danvers, I knew National City like the back of my hand in weeks."

"Agent Danvers is scary," Rose blurted out. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just done.

Mon-El let out a hearty chuckle. "She can be intimidating at times," he replied. "But I was talking about Kara. _My wife_." He lifted his left hand and showed her his wedding band.

Rose let out a loud gasp, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Agent Matthews, I had no idea you were married."

"It's okay. No harm done."

"It's just…" Rose started just as he was about to turn around. Mon-El let out an involuntary sigh. He was supposed to pick Kai up from school, but he was still here, talking to the newbie. _No walking then. Flying it was_ , he decided. "It's just there are rumors going around here."

"About me?" Mon-El asked, pocketing his phone again.

"About you and Supergirl. The other interns are saying you are secretly dating her. I'm sorry, those rumors are obviously fake since you are married."

"Happily married, Miss Bryant," Mon-El corrected her. "To Supergirl."

Rose's eyes widened again, in shock this time. She had seen him go on missions as Valor. But since Kara was not coming to DEO due to the pregnancy, Rose was clueless about their real relationship.

"You will be seeing her soon, at DEO," Mon-El added. "And try not to pay attention to these rumors, you will have a peaceful day. Goodbye, Miss Bryant." Mon-El headed towards the exit. Turning around, he waved goodbye to Winn and jumped out of the balcony, flying straight to Littlerock Kindergarten. He was landing in a dark alley in no time and running the rest of the way to the school.

His phone pinged again and he took it out to see another text from Kara. Since the Red K incident, a lot of things had come into perspective. They might be heroes, going out there and saving the day. But at the end of the day they were just Kara and Mon-El, who couldn't afford to lose each other, whatever the situation in hand. Since then, they had been texting whenever they had free time. _Texting like teenagers_ , Kara had pointed out. Since most of the time they flirted with each other. Adjusting his glasses, Mon-El smiled when he saw Kara's text. _'I thought you thought I was hot the first time you saw me! And hey, you are mine, I can call you whatever I want. :P I love you.'_

 _'_ _I love you more,'_ Mon-El texted back.

The phone pinged within seconds. He opened the text to see, _'I love you the most! 3'_

Mon-El headed towards the school as he typed, _'I love you more than pizza.'_

"MIKE!" He heard an excited voice call out. He looked up to see it was Carrie's mom, Anna. Mon-El wanted to turn around and run, but he knew it wasn't polite.

"Oh hi, Anna!" he called back with a small wave. His phone pinged just then. He opened the text to read, _'You need to marry me.'_

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. Holding a finger out to Anna, asking for a minute, he pointed towards his phone and called Kara. When she picked up in the first ring, he asked, "Eager to hear my voice?"

"Okay, first of all, did I just ask you to marry me?"

Mon-El laughed. "More like told me what you wanted. And best time to remind you, babe, that we have already done that. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I love you more than I love potstickers, so I obviously win." Mon-El couldn't see her, but he knew she was grinning right now.

"You are hungry, aren't you? And you want me to bring potstickers on my way back home."

"Damn! How do you know me so well?" Kara asked before giggling.

"You aren't that hard to figure, babe. Anyway, I was just—" before he could finish what he was saying, Mon-El saw something fly overhead. It looked like a rogue alien. "Honey, mayday. I'll call you later."

"Be careful, Mon," Kara said just before he cut the call. Mon-El noticed Anna was busy talking to some lady, so he ran back out and headed towards the alley. In no time, Valor was flying and tackling the alien. It was an Eizphie, a race that could easily fly like Kryptonians and Daxamites under the yellow sun. Most Eizphies were peaceful, but this one wasn't. Valor took him down in minutes and was dragging him back to DEO, furious since the Eizphie had relied him up.

"What is it, Valor?" the Eizphie asked. "How does it feel when you aren't being Supergirl's sidekick? That's what you are, right? A mere sidekick."

"Shut your f*cking mouth!" Valor glared at him, his eyes going red.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Your mistress would have spared my life, you know?" the Eizphie let out a cold chuckle.

Alex had just opened the cell and she gasped when she saw Valor grab the alien by his collar and throw him straight into the cell. He flung him in so hard that the Eizphie hit the wall and fell down with a heavy thump. Alex locked the cell and rushed to Valor's side.

"Calm down. What are you doing?!"

Valor could feel his eyes going red, his heat vision was powering up and he knew it would be hard to control. But when he felt a hand on his head, he calmed down as J'onn used his powers on him. J'onn grabbed Valor by his shoulders and shook him lightly. "We are going to deal with this Eizphie. You need to leave now."

Wordlessly, Valor nodded and left the room. He changed out of his suit before heading back to the school. Mon-El didn't lose his temper as often as Kara did, but this month had been way too stressful for him. Kara was nine months pregnant and they had no due date in hand. Every day they woke up, wondering if their babies would be born today. Every night they went to bed, wondering when they would finally see their babies.

"Hi Mike! Did you head out again?" Anna asked, making her way towards them.

"Hey Anna. I forgot something, had to go get it," Mon-El replied as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Seeing someone, huh?" Anna winked at him.

Confused, Mon-El asked, "Excuse me?"

"Ruffled hair, missing a button on your shirt and no wedding ring," she pointed out.

Mon-El sighed as he buttoned his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out the ring from his pocket and put it on. "If you are implying I'm having an affair, Anna, I can assure you my wife and I are going strong. But being an agent does mean I come back looking a little… fazed."

"Daddy!"

Mon-El turned to see Kai waving at him. And just like that all the worries dropped. The sight was of pure joy. His son, who had been lighting up their lives since his birth. Smiling, Mon-El jogged towards Kai and took him in his arms. Kai hugged Mon-El back and turned to wave goodbye to his friends.

Anna stood there, wanting to talk to Mon-El, but he was in no mood for idle chat so he walked out quickly. He was moving so quickly that even Kai noticed and asked, "Daddy, why are you running?"

Mon-El slowed his pace and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Mommy wanted potstickers. I thought we will get that for her and fried wontons for us and head home quickly."

"Yay! Wonons!" Kai cheered and moved his arms vigorously that Mon-El had to set him down. Grabbing his son's hand, Mon-El headed to the Chinese place near their home and ordered the food. They didn't have to wait for long, but this gave Mon-El some time to talk to Kai about his day. When the order was ready, Mon-El paid for it and they headed back home.

Kara greeted them both with a big hug and a loud kiss before grabbing the bag Mon-El was carrying and heading into the kitchen. Kai followed her like a little puppy. Mon-El leaned against the wall and watched Kara and Kai talk about something as they ate potstickers and wontons. This was all he wanted from life. Kara, Kai, some peace and lots of happiness and for the twins to be born soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been getting many messages asking me to update, so here you go! Enjoy Valor for now. Supergirl is coming back very soon! :)

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	15. The Best of Us - Chapter 11

**A/N:** Another Mon-El's birthday story! But some new characters being added to this one now. I really hope you like reading this. I know you guys want me to update regularly, but I'm focusing on my other Karamel fics, Brother Mine and Super Complicated. Check those out, you'll like them too.

Also, if you can, leave a comment for me after reading this? This author loves reading all your reviews! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Mon-El was a sound sleeper, but the last month had made him so restless that even a slight touch made him sit up and look at Kara to see if she was alright. When he felt her tracing patterns on his back, he opened his tired eyes and turned on his back to see Kara smiling at him sweetly. She leaned closer and brushed her nose against his.

"Good morning," she said before giving him a quick kiss.

Kissing her back, he said, "It's a good morning indeed, my love."

Kara gave him a bright smile. "Happy Birthday, baby!"

Mon-El's demeanor abruptly changed as he sat up and kneaded his temple, his eyes drifting off to her protruding tummy.

"You okay?" Kara sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder, caressing it lightly. "Is it about the letter? I read it last night."

Mon-El shook his head. J'onn was in D.C., but he had sent a letter to Agent Matthews. 2 weeks of paid Paternity leave. But there was no mention of Valor in that letter.

"A hero's work is never over," Mon-El muttered and stood up. Pulling off his boxers, he threw them in the corner and walked into the bathroom. He stepped under the shower and turned on the water. Mon-El let the warm water slide over his face, he lowered his head and started washing his hair. He was about to grab the shampoo when he felt two hands slide over his back and all the way to his waist.

Kara rested her head over his shoulder and let out a small sigh. When he turned around, he gave her a small smile before leaning down to kiss her.

"You know, I can get back to being Supergirl as soon as the twins are born, right?"

"And that's _exactly_ what I don't want, Kara! I know what I signed up for when I told you I want to keep this world spinning." Mon-El cupped her face and leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. "You told me it was going to be a heavy cape, and I was ready for it."

"But, Mon, back then it was just you and me. You weren't working as a full-time agent. I know bartending wasn't easy because of the odd shifts and you constantly helped me out with protecting the city, but you need to accept the fact that you are no longer _that_ man. You are Mon-El, my husband, my best friend and partner in crime. Father of my adorable little boy and these twins who should just hurry up and get here already." Mon-El's lips twitched hearing that. "You are the former Prince of Daxam. Former Mixologist. Now you are an agent of DEO, Mike Matthews. A man who has a family, a job and is also a hero. My hero. _Valor_."

"Wow! I didn't know you were such a big fangirl, Kara, I'm honored! Do you even scribble Mrs. Kara Matthews in your notebooks?" Mon-El asked with a mischievous grin.

Kara's mouth fell open and she mocked slapped his chest, only for him to grab her by her waist and pull her closer. He grinned and captured her lips with his. Kara moaned when she felt him deepen the kiss. Placing her hands over his shoulders, she pushed him away lightly so his back was touching the wall. Her lips descended over his cheek and she went all the way down to his neck. Mon-El's fingers slipped inside her wet locks as he brushed them before pulling her face back up to kiss her. He groaned loudly when she pulled away again and nudged his chin with her nose. The stubble tickled her and she giggled before saying, "You know… I read that sex can induce labor."

"Is that right? You know I can help you with that, sex just happens to be my second favorite thing to do with you."

"Really? What's your first favorite thing?" Kara asked, her hands on her hips now.

Mon-El shrugged. "Oh you know, loving you. That's all."

Kara couldn't help but grin hearing him say that. She cupped his face and pulled him closer to kiss him again. Mon-El was the one to break the kiss this time as he quickly turned off the shower, grabbed two towels and dried them off quickly before carrying Kara into the bedroom.

He lay her on the bed gently and joined her as he hovered over her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss again. Without breaking the kiss, she managed to tackle him and push him against the bed as she climbed over him.

When she broke the kiss, Mon-El let out a relieved sigh and said, "Happy Birthday to me, indeed!"

* * *

When Kara and Mon-El made their way downstairs, Mon-El offered to make her breakfast quickly, but Kara stopped him saying it was his birthday and Kai wanted to make funfetti pancakes for him. All Mon-El could do was laugh as he poured himself some orange juice and listened to his son getting out of his bed and running downstairs.

"Careful, Kai! You don't wanna fall," Mon-El called to no one in particular, but he knew his little boy would hear him. Kai came running down two minutes later, doing a really bad job at hiding something behind his back. He grinned when he saw Mon-El.

"Happy Burfday, Daddy!" Kai called out happily.

Mon-El kneeled down in front of his son and grinned. "Thank you, Kai. What have you got there?"

Kai looked up at Kara and she gave him a quick nod. "Kai has made something special for Daddy, haven't you, Kai?"

Nodding vigorously, Kai brought a white mug in front and held it out for Mon-El to take. "Burfday peasant!"

Mon-El couldn't help but chuckle. "A peasant, huh?" It was a hand painted mug, with a full handprint of Kai's in red. There were small words written next to it. _I wuv you, Daddy._ Mon-El's eyes began to water as he remembered how he tried to give his father something during his birthday but the King was always too busy for him. And he never got to tell his father how much he loved him despite how badly they treated him. Mon-El pulled Kai into a hug and held him close. Kai's small hands couldn't touch around Mon-El's back but he tried his best. He knew one day he would be big enough to give his daddy a proper hug.

When Mon-El pulled away, he asked, "Did you make this with Mommy?"

"Oh no, he did all the hard work," Kara said, coming to stand next to Mon-El and caress his head. "I only microwaved the mug." Smiling, Mon-El hugged her tummy. He wasn't feeling any movement and it suddenly made him nervous. He looked up at Kara who smiled as if reading his mind. "They are okay. There's really no space for them to move, you know? But they are okay."

He gave her a weak nod. He was about to ask Kara to sit down and rest when his phone rang. It was Winn calling to wish him. Mon-El got busy talking to his best friend about the dinner plans later. For his birthday, he took Kara and Kai to lunch. It was just the three of them every year. And at night, he would take his family and his closest friends to dinner.

Kara had finished making breakfast with Kai while Mon-El talked to Winn. When he returned, he gave them a big grin seeing his colorful funfetti pancakes. Thanking his beautiful wife and their adorable son for the tasty birthday breakfast, he digged in.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mon-El was helping Kai get ready. Since Kara was craving some potstickers, they decided to go to their favorite Chinese place for lunch.

"All done," Mon-El said after Kai was ready. Kai grinned as he grabbed his favorite pair of socks for Mon-El to help him put. The Daxamite grinned seeing the pair of Valor socks. He was about to put it on Kai's feet when he heard something. "I'll be right back, Son!" Saying that, he walked in his human pace and super sped as soon as he was out of the room.

"KARA!" Mon-El yelled when he saw her in the bathroom, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub. There was a puddle of water near her legs. "Babe, you okay?" Mon-El rushed to her side.

"My water just broke! Call them. Now!" Kara took deep breaths but when she saw that Mon-El wasn't moving, she rolled her eyes at him and shouted, "NOW, MON! GO!"

"YES! Yes! I'll call them." Mon-El helped her up and carried her out into the room. He then ran out, calling Kai's name. "Kai, I want you to go sit next to your momma? Okay?"

"Otay, Daddy!" the little boy said as he ran to see his mother.

Mon-El called Eliza first, then Alex, he then called Donna and asked her to inform Clark and Diana. His final call was to Winn, asking him to hurry down for mutual support.

Clark and Diana were first to reach. They both carried Conner and Lara in their arms. Setting Lara down, Diana greeted Mon-El with a hug and ran into the room. Hearing his cousins' voices, Kai came running down and soon the kids had run to his room to play there.

"It's gonna be okay," Clark assured a very nervous Mon-El. "Happy Birthday, by the way. At least you will be sharing your birthday with your babies."

Mon-El couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Clark!"

Donna was the next to arrive, literally carrying Winn in her arms. She dumped him on the floor and ran towards the room upstairs.

"So much for best friend's husband's birthday!" Mon-El muttered as he held his hand for Winn to grab. He helped his friend up and hugged him.

Eliza and Alex were the last ones to arrive. Eliza had assured Mon-El everything was going to be great. Wishing him again, she went upstairs with her daughter. The men waited in the living room. Clark easily distracting Mon-El by telling him a silly story about Lara. But when Mon-El heard Kara scream loudly, he stood up to go upstairs.

"You might wanna sit down," Clark spoke. "When women are giving birth, they forget they love you. Diana cursed me in many languages, Greek mostly. And she was furious."

Mon-El sat down and gave Clark a tight smile. In less than five minutes he heard a cry. He let out a relived sigh and a prayer.

Donna looked out of the room and gestured Mon-El to come upstairs. He super sped to his room to see Kara panting, crying as Eliza kept asking her to push. Diana came out of the room, carrying a little bundle in her arms. She closed the door behind her and turned around with a big smile. "You have been blessed with a daughter. Congratulations!"

 _A daughter!_ Mon-El's eyes widened. _He had a daughter!_ Smiling, he opened his arms to take his little princess in his arms. She was looking back at him with her bright blue eyes, something that reminded him of the Earth's beautiful blue sky. "Hello there, Princess!" he cooed as he brought her closer to kiss her forehead. Despite being wrapped up, she had managed to free her arms and was touching Mon-El's face.

Mon-El was busy looking at his daughter when he heard Kara scream again. The baby's eyes widened. Mon-El kissed her little nose and said, "Don't worry, little lady, your mom's okay. She's Supergirl, you know."

A second set of cries filled the room. And Mon-El thanked Rao again. Donna peeped out of the room and told Mon-El that they had to help Kara clean up and they will let him in few minutes later. As promised, the door opened in five minutes and he walked in to see Kara sitting with her back against the bed with a small bundle in her arms. She looked up and gave him a bright smile, despite how tried she looked. And for Mon-El, that was the most gorgeous sight ever.

"Congratulations," Eliza said, kissing Mon-El's cheeks. "A girl and a boy. Both healthy and adorable. Kara is fine too. We will leave you alone for a while."

Mon-El nodded and turned to face Kara. He went to sit next to her as she leaned closer to see their daughter. "She's absolutely beautiful. This little one too, but look at him, he looks as if he's confused."

Mon-El looked at his son and grinned. Blue eyes the same shade of Kara's, their son was a mini-Kara. Like how their daughter was a mini-Mon-El. Kai would be proud.

"Blonde," Mon-El said looking at the baby's hair. "Both?"

Kara nodded. "Finally! I won't look like the odd one out in this family." She leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss. "So, what's it going to be?"

Mon-El was busy looking at his son and cooing something that he looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Their names. You called dibs on it, remember?"

Mon-El shrugged. "I wasn't being serious, Kara. You know that."

"But I was serious then, I'm serious now. When I chose Kai's, I was so selfish I didn't even ask for your opinion. That was so wrong of me. So I really want you to name these two."

Mon-El gave her a confused look. "You serious?" Seeing her nod, he smiled and said, "You know how you said you looked into Kai's eyes and they reminded you of the sea? When I look into this angel's eyes, I'm reminded of the sky. So, I want her to be called Sky."

"Sky? Wow! That's a pretty name." Kara looked at her daughter and smiled. "Hello there, Miss Sky, aren't you the cutest? Now what are we gonna call your brother?"

Mon-El hesitated. He knew Kara would have mixed feelings about this name, but he blurted out, "Dax."

"Dax? What? After Daxam?" Kara let out a cold chuckle. "You want to name my son after a planet of hedonists? Wow, Mon-El!"

Mon-El face fell. He sighed and shook his head. "First of all, he's my son too. Second, I grew up learning about a brave Kryptonian explorer. He was so brave he found a planet and dared to live there alone! His name was Dax-Am. He loved Krypton as much as he loved the planet he had discovered. And as a child, I wanted to be an explorer too. But then again, Kara, you will always be that Kryptonian who would always have a problem with a Daxamite. That's me, by the way. And that's never gonna change." Saying that Mon-El stood up and went to open the door. Everyone walked in, congratulating the young parents again.

"Hey! Stop hogging the baby," Donna said to Mon-El. "And you better make me the Godmother!"

"Why, to let you spoil my little princess? No thanks!" Mon-El teased her as he handed the baby over to Clark. "Say hi to your niece, Clark."

Clark looked at the baby and proudly showed her off. "I have a niece!" He then went to look at the baby boy Kara was holding. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Kara's head. "Way to go, cuz!"

Kara smiled back as she took her daughter from Clark's arms and gave him her son.

"What are you calling them?" Winn asked happily, lifting Kai in his arms to show him his little brother. Kai had been awfully quiet, seeing his new siblings.

"We haven't decided yet," Mon-El said with a sigh. There was a light shift in the air around them.

"We have. The baby girl's name is Sky. And we are calling the little guy Dax."

Alex's mouth fell open. "You guys are calling your son after that planet? Seriously?"

Clark frowned. He looked at his nephew in his arms and said, "I might not have lived on Krypton for long, but I am a Kryptonian. And Dax-Am, the founder of the planet, was a Kryptonian himself. If Kara and Mon-El decide to name their son after the greatest explorer of Krypton, I'm proud of them."

Alex became quiet and looked away. For a second, she had jumped into conclusion.

"And wasn't Dax the blue Power Ranger?" Winn asked. "Operation Overdrive?" He looked at Kai, who was nodding, his eyes wide.

"Browther is blue ranger?" Kai asked his father, getting down from Winn's arms. "And siter?"

Mon-El lifted him and took him to see his baby sister. Since Sky was wrapped in a yellow blanket, Kai screeched, "Yewwow ranger! Siter is yewwow!"

"So what are you, Kai?" Winn asked with a chuckle.

Kai's eyes shone bright. "I'm red! I'm red ranger! Like Valol!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Mon-El kissed Kai's head and said, "You are my _Valol_ , Kai!"

* * *

It was later that night that Kara and Mon-El finally managed to catch each other alone. She had fed the babies and taken a quick shower. She didn't need any rest. All she wanted was to spend some time with her husband, who was busy reading their son a bedtime story.

After showering, Kara said goodnight to her mother who was the only one who stayed back, offering to help them take care of the twins for the first two months. Kara made her way downstairs to see Mon-El sitting in the kitchen, eating something.

"What have you got there?" she asked, joining him.

He leaned closer to peck her lips before saying, "Only Winn remembered to bring me a present. He got me a cake."

Kara grabbed a fork and started eating the cake as well. "Sorry, baby. I couldn't get you a present this year. And we couldn't even go out and celebrate.

Mon-El placed his fork away and stood up, he pulled Kara close so he was hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed happily. "Finally," he muttered. "I can hug you properly without a huge bump in the middle." Kara giggled. "Hey babe, you really okay with Dax's name?"

"I am. I'm sorry I let my stupid Kryptonian ego get in the middle. Look at Clark. He understood the good behind the name. And I'm sorry for saying all that, Mon. You are right, I'm a Kryptonian. You are a Daxamite. That's never gonna change. But doesn't that make us special? We chose to be together despite the difference of our planets."

Mon-El pulled away and nodded. "Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Only without a sad ending! I love you, Mon." Kara pulled his head down for a chaste kiss.

When he broke it and pulled away, he said, "You did give me a present. You gave me the best present I could have ever asked for. Our children. And I love you, Kara Zor-El."

Kara bit her lip. "Umm… _Mon-El_ ," she said softly. "Kara Mon-El." Seeing Mon-El's eyes widening, she added, "On Krypton, when a girl got married, she took her husband's name, so that makes me Kara Mon-El. A bit late, but that's exactly what I want to be called."

"You have no idea how happy I am, my dearest Kara!" Mon-El lifted her in his arms and twirled her around.

"Ahh! Let me down!" she called, giggling all the while. When he finally set her down, she crashed her lips against his. Mon-El was about to deepen the kiss when he heard something. He pulled away to look at Kara, who had heard the same noise coming from outside.

"I need to—"

"No!" Kara cut him off. "Valor is on baby duty. It's time for Supergirl to return!"

"Kara, no!" Mon-El groaned. "You _just_ gave birth! You need to rest. Please stop being stubborn!"

"And you stop being a worrywart! I'm fine, okay? I need to do this." She cupped his face and gave him a loud peck before zipping out of the room. He sighed loudly and walked into the living room just as Kai came down the stairs. Both father and son saw Supergirl standing near the French doors.

"Daddy, Suuupergirl!" Kai called out in surprise.

"Stubborn Supergirl," Mon-El said with a smirk just as Kara winked at him and took to the air. Mon-El shook his head and turned around to see his son standing next to him, holding on to his t-shirt. "And why are you out of bed, Kai?"

"Couldn't zleep."

"Your brother and sister are fast asleep. Well, that's good! So, how about some Harry Potter?" Mon-El held out his hand for Kai to grab. "Where did we leave off the last time?"

"Sortin cemo…monry?"

"Sorting ceremony? Oh yeah! Harry was sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Which house is Valol in?" Kai asked curiously. "He wear red!"

Mon-El smiled as he stopped short. He sat on a stair and asked, "Which house do _you_ think Valor is in?"

Kai gave it a thought before happily announcing, "Valol is in Gwiffindor! Like me!"

"You're a Gryffindor too? Ah, my little boy is brave!" Mon-El stood up and lifted Kai in his arms. "How about you be an airplane and fly to your room!"

Kai held one arm straight and said, "Nooo, like Supergirl! I fly like Momma!"

"Okay! Whoosh! Kai is gonna fly like Supergirl!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew! 3573 words! This might be the longest chapter I've written for this story.

You get to see a lot of Dad Mon-El here and adorable Kai. I personally love writing that! A lot of readers wanted Kara to get back to being Supergirl. Well, here you go. I'm not sure if next chapter would be a continuation or I'll post the prequel chapters, showing Karamel before they got married, Kai's birth, Karamel wedding, baby Kai, how Mon-El being Valor affects them all and yeah, a lot of Karamel fluff.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	16. The Best of Us - Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, I updated this story after a long time. Sorry for the wait. Some of you wanted to see Kara back as Supergirl. So here's that with a lot of drama, a hint of sadness but a lot of love and family fluff.

Also, if you can, leave a comment for me after reading this? This author loves reading all your reviews! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

There were great many things Mon-El of Daxam had seen in his life. Some equally bad things too; both on Daxam and on Earth, but the sight in front of him made him barf.

Here he stood, trying to get his 3-month-old put on a clean diaper after he had completely ruined his previous one, which also led to Mon-El getting some poop on his t-shirt. He let out a loud sigh and once again got to the task in hand – putting a clean diaper on the baby.

And what's worse? Dax was frowning at him. Mon-El swore his son's face was like that. He always looked grumpy, barely cracking a smile—except for Kara when she cooed at him all the time—and always crying on the top of his lungs at midnight barely letting Mon-El sleep. Before the twins' birth, Mon-El used to be a heavy sleeper; and now, he woke up to even the slightest sound and super sped to the nursery.

"Okay, you need to stop making that face," Mon-El said to his son, only to earn another frown from him. "Come on, kiddo, why can't you be like your brother and sister? They are angels! And you, little guy, are a grumpy dude. If this goes on, I will have to name you Mr. Grumpy, you know?"

Dax started fidgeting and once again Mon-El was having a hard time putting on the diaper. When he heard a little yawn coming from the crib nearby, he gently placed a hand on Dax's tummy so he wouldn't move and leaned over the crib to see that Sky was up. Unlike Dax, all she did was smile. And one smile was enough to melt Mon-El's heart. "Hi, my angel! I'll be right with you once your brother stops being a pain in the A-S-S."

Turning back to face Dax, Mon-El managed to distract the little guy with a stuffed toy and quickly put on a fresh diaper. He was about to lift him in his arms but stopped when he saw the poop on his t-shirt. Making a face, Mon-El removed his shirt and threw it on the floor before lifting Dax in his arms. Patting the little guy's back gently, he lay him in his crib and moved to the other one to lift Sky up in his arms.

She gave him one of her heartbreaking smiles and Mon-El couldn't help but coo at her. "Aw! My princess! Did you sleep well?"

Seeing the small smile on her face and how droopy her eyes were, Mon-El quickly changed Sky's diaper, lifted her in his arms, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gently lowered her in the crib. He then checked the other one to see that Dax was out too. Chuckling lightly, he leaned down to kiss Dax's head. Then he walked backward and grabbed his dirty t-shirt and headed back to his room, not before stopping by Kai's and peeping inside to see his oldest sleeping peacefully, holding his red blankie tightly.

Returning to his room, Mon-El decided to wash the poop first before throwing the t-shirt in the hamper, but as he stood doing that, he heard Kara calling out for him. "Just a second, honey," he called back.

When he joined her in the bed, he smiled when she immediately snuggled closer. "Where were you?" she asked, sleepily, her head resting on his bare chest.

Pressing a kiss on her head, he replied, "The kids needed a diaper change."

"How bad was Dax's?" she murmured against his chest.

"Got it on my shirt. And he's still being grumpy." Mon-El felt Kara chuckle lightly against his chest. She placed a small kiss there and scooted even closer. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Mon-El found Kara lying next to him. Nowadays, she would wake up early and start Supergirl-ing. But it was the weekend and maybe she felt like sleeping in. Smiling, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Mon-El got up to freshen up and headed downstairs to get breakfast started because he knew Kai would be coming down soon. He could already hear the little footsteps. Grinning, Mon-El headed straight to Kai's room to see him rubbing his eye with a fist.

"Good morning!" Mon-El called out cheerfully.

"Mowning, Daddy," Kai replied with a big grin before hugging Mon-El's legs.

"Time to brush your teeth." Mon-El grinned as he lifted him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Once he was done helping Kai brush, the father and son duo went downstairs. "What would you like to have for breakfast, Kai?"

"Takes!" the little boy replied excitedly.

"Pancakes again? How about some French toast?"

"No. Takes."

"Okay, okay. Takes it is." Mon-El ruffled Kai's hair and got back to making breakfast. Even though he never used his super speed in front of Kai, he was faster than most humans. Plus he had always been good at multitasking. So as he flipped a pancake and plated it and poured a glass of orange juice for his son, he heard his phone ring. He was about to grab that when he heard his com ring. Mon-El was about to answer it when he heard her fly out of the house. Once again, it was going to be Supergirl saving the day, not Valor.

Mon-El picked up the phone to see Winn was calling. Pressing the answer button, he went back to making more pancakes. "Morning, Winn! What's up?"

"Hey buddy, are you watching the news? It's… umm… not great. Kara isn't home, is she?"

"No, looks like another emergency. She just flew out. Hold on, I'm making Kai some breakfast. I'll call you once I see what's on the news."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll be waiting." Winn ended the call after that.

Quickly plating another pancake for Kai, Mon-El went to turn on the TV. He flipped the channels and when the morning news finally showed up, he dropped the TV remote in surprise.

 _"_ _Where is Valor?"_ the news reporter asked. _"National City's very own blue-caped hero is missing in action. The last time he was sighted was almost a month ago and it was at midnight. He was seen by just two locals."_

 _"_ _Could he have moved to a different city?"_ the other reporter asked. _"Also, let's not forget how Valor disappeared only after Supergirl returned. And that was quite a long break for her too. Almost two months."_

The lady nodded. _"Could they be taking turns? Maybe Supergirl has family and she was busy with it, so Valor took over. And now that she's back, he's taking a break."_

 _"_ _ **#WhereIsValor** is trending on Twitter at the moment. Many people want to know if SuperValor have broken up their partnership and have chosen to not work together anymore."_

"Grife!" Mon-El cursed as he took a seat.

 _"_ _National City's Super Couple, or are they? I still remember when Valor showed up. It looked a lot like a start of a beautiful romance. Someone perfect for our Supergirl. And it was Cat Grant's interview with Valor that gave us more hints about his relationship with Supergirl."_

The man nodded. _"Maybe there used to be a relationship. Maybe they have broken up and Supergirl no longer wants to work with him."_

The woman gave her colleague a small smile. _"If that's the case, Valor should know there are many who have been waiting for him to be single again."_

"Daddy?" Mon-El heard Kai's voice coming from the kitchen. Turning off the TV, he went back to check on his son. "Valol?"

Mon-El gave his son a small smile. "Yeah. They were talking about Valor."

"Where is Valol?" the little boy asked.

Mon-El was quiet for a while. _Where was Valor? He had no idea._ It really felt like Kara had chosen to be Supergirl and he was left to be only Mon-El.

Giving his son a sad smile, he answered, "Maybe Valor has gone back home. Maybe he's not coming back." Mon-El stopped when he saw Kai's eyes water. The little boy rubbed the tears off his cheek and all Mon-El could do was take him in his arms and let him cry.

Unknown to the Daxamite and the little Daxtonian, Supergirl was hovering outside, having to hear the news Mon-El was watching and now hearing Kai cry. With three kids, both couldn't go out and be heroes. And she had always wanted to help people; that hadn't been Mon-El's initial reaction. Maybe this was for the best.

* * *

When Kara got a call from Cat Grant asking her to stop by the office, she had been surprised. She was still on maternity leave and mostly focusing on being Supergirl and her kids. Mon-El had returned to work at the DEO few months ago. His hours weren't as long as before and he flew back home during lunch to spend time with the kids.

There was that question of how they were going to manage once she rejoined CatCo., since Eliza was going to go back to her home to focus on her work soon. Kara didn't want to stop being a reporter. Sometimes she still worked from home. But she knew there would be a time when one of them would have to quit their job and stay home to take care of the babies. Kara didn't know just how she was going to deal with this.

So she had gone to CatCo. to see Cat waiting for her. When she walked into her office, Cat looked up from her sushi and said, "Ah, Keira! Good to see you again and all that, but I called you here for something else."

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara asked, taking a seat.

Cat gave her a mysterious smile. "I want to meet Valor."

Kara stiffened hearing that. "Valor?"

"Yes. The stunning, almost a demi-god, blue-caped hero who has suddenly disappeared. We both know very well he has not disappeared. So you need to ask him to meet with me."

"Miss Grant, I don't know if he would agree to that. Because he's… he's taking a break."

"Is he now? I don't want any excuses, Keira. Get me Valor. Off you go now. Chop-chop."

Kara let out a sigh as she got up and left the office. She flew back home to see Mon-El playing with the twins in their nursery. They were both having tummy time and he was lying on his front, showing them how to raise their heads and try to move around. Kara could hear Mon-El laughing as Sky gave him a drool-filled smile. Dax on the other hand had a small frown on his face, crinkling lightly as he tried his best to move his arms and legs.

When Mon-El felt Kara's presence, he looked up and his smile dropped. His whole demeanor changed as he sat up straight and quickly lifted the twins in his arms before gently setting them down in their cribs.

"Hi," Kara said softly as he turned around and made his way out of the room.

"Hi," Mon-El replied without looking at her. He was heading downstairs in a hurry. He had to go pick up Kai from school in ten minutes.

"Do you have a minute?" Kara asked, following him.

Putting on his jacket, he checked the time on his wristwatch and shook his head. "Not really. I need to pick Kai up from school."

"This won't take long," Kara insisted. When she saw Mon-El sigh and nod, she continued, "I was at CatCo. earlier today. Miss Grant wanted to talk to me."

Mon-El stiffened hearing that. "About what? Are you returning to work anytime soon?"

"No, I haven't decided that yet. Mom will be leaving soon, and both you and I can't be at work in the mornings and leave the twins alone at home. Plus, we already decided no babysitters."

"Then what do you want?"

"Maybe I can work mornings and you can work evenings?" Kara suggested. "At least this way one of us will be with the kids."

Mon-El frowned lightly and looked away. "I'm an agent at DEO, Kara. I don't have a work schedule. I go whenever they call and that has been going on for years. They are not going to change that just because I have two more kids."

Kara hugged herself and nodded. "Look, I understand. DEO pays me as well and the pay at CatCo. is also good. I think we can manage with what I earn."

"What are you saying? You want me to quit my job and stay at home?" The shock on Mon-El's face made Kara wince.

"I am not going to quit my job at CatCo., Mon-El. I love that job. And you always liked spending time with the kids. You can do that by staying home."

Mon-El shook his head and walked away to grab his wallet and his keys. "Wait," Kara called after him. "Cat wants to meet Valor. Can you go see her tomorrow?" Seeing how quiet he was, she added, "Please, baby."

Mon-El was unlocking the door as he asked, "Do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

Nodding, he continued, "Tell Cat Grant—no wait—tell the whole world that Valor is dead. And you know what, Kara Zor-El, I will be here. But only for the kids. You always used to worry that I would leave you, right? Guess what? I can't, even if I want to. But don't think for once that I'm happy… with you." With that, he left the house in a hurry.

Kara collapsed on the chair nearby. His words sunk in as she realized what she had just done. She was blinded by being Supergirl that she had pushed away the one man who meant the world to her.

Tears slid down Kara's face as she woke up with a scream. Mon-El sat up next to her, concern etched his face. He gently rubbed her back and asked, "What is it, baby? Are you okay?"

Kara turned to face him. Rubbing the tears off her cheek, she jumped to give him a hug. Mon-El gently pulled her on his lap and held her tight. He knew she had a nightmare. That was something rare for her. But he also knew she was overworking herself. Chasing after bad guys, protecting the city, taking care of their babies. She was Supergirl, no doubt, but sometimes even she had to slow down.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mon-El asked as she moved away, looking at him again.

She caressed his cheek and shook her head. "It was just a bad dream. Something I never want coming true because it would end me."

Mon-El scrunched his face wondering what could his wife have dreamt about. Lying down, he pulled her into his arms and said, "Whatever it is, however bad it is, we will face it together, okay? Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I'm right here."

"Promise me you'll always be here."

" _Always_ , babe. I promise." Mon-El kissed her forehead and muttered. "I'm not trying to be sappy by quoting Harry Potter at this time."

Kara couldn't help but chuckle. "You can quote Harry Potter any time!"

"Really? Okay then. _'The ones that love us never really leave us.'_ So I'm going nowhere."

Kara placed her hand right above his heart and whispered, "Sirius Black."

Mon-El simply nodded and kissed her head once again before pulling her closer. He drifted off to sleep quickly. Kara stayed away for a while. But his warm embrace calmed her as she fell asleep too.

* * *

The next day when Mon-El woke up, he noticed that Kara wasn't in bed but Kai was jumping on the bed next to him, reminding him of Dobby from Harry Potter. He had recently started reading the Chamber of Secrets to his son, who insisted he read it to the twins too. So most bedtime stories now happened at the nursery.

"Mowning, Daddy!" Kai called out excitedly before jumping down the bed and running out of the room.

Mon-El smiled before he super sped to the bathroom, freshened up and headed downstairs to the heavenly smell of breakfast. He raised a single brow when he saw Kara plating Kai's pancakes and telling him something about how nice she finds Valor's cape.

"Morning, baby!" She greeted him with a loud kiss.

"Good morning. Someone is in a good mood today." Mon-El started making coffee for himself as Kara made breakfast. But when he felt her hug him from behind, he placed the mug away and turned in her arms.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning closer to kiss him.

Mon-El cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, he asked, "Okay, I'm curious. What's the deal?"

Kara giggled. "Hey! Can't I kiss my husband just because I want to?" When she saw that he didn't reply, she looked at him quietly before cupping his face. "We haven't had a lot of time for just the two of us for couple of months now. I would like to change that."

"You wanna go out?" Mon-El's eyes lit up a little.

"Uh huh. I'm sure Mom won't mind looking after the twins for a day. And Alex was also telling me about taking Kai out for a auntie-nephew's day out."

"You sure? I mean, we don't have to. You have to be here to feed the twins and Kai has been a little upset lately." Mon-El lowered his voice at the last part. Just as he said that, their coms beeped. Mon-El sighed and moved away from Kara's embrace. "I'll see to the breakfast. You should go."

Kara shook her head. "Nope. Supergirl is off duty. You go."

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

Kara tugged on his shirt and pulled him closer. "I'm no damsel, but I love seeing the man in that red suit. He does have a nice ass that's hidden behind the cape," she said cheekily.

Grinning, Mon-El crashed his lips over hers. But before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled away, winked at her and left the room in a hurry.

When she turned on the TV before joining Kai again, both the mother and son saw a live broadcast of what looked like a huge part of a bridge collapsing. Valor was holding it up as he welded it back in its place before flying away. He hovered in the air as the people waved to him. Sending a salute their way, he smiled and flew straight to the DEO, not before his com beeping again and Winn's voice telling him about another emergency.

Back at home, Kai stood cheering as he watched the TV, looking at Valor flying red in the sky. Kara had brought down the twins, who were sitting on their little chairs as their older brother told them all about his hero Valol. Sky was busy clapping her hands as she looked at her older brother. Dax was surprisingly not frowning since he loved hearing his brother talk animatedly.

And for Kara, this was what she loved the most. It was not her being a reporter or Supergirl, but just being a mother to her beautiful babies. And also being a partner both on and off field to Valor himself. She could hear him fly in and change into his normal clothes. When Mon-El hurried downstairs to join his family, he smiled and gave Kara a loud kiss as he sat next to her and gave Kai a high-five, who was still going on and on about Valor. Mon-El smiled at his kids and turned to face Kara who was looking at him keenly.

"Are you happy?" she asked, moving closer.

"Yeah. Like that dopey grin, butterflies but not really butterflies in my stomach happy."

Kara's eyes widened when she heard him repeat the words she had said to him ages ago. She smiled as she leaned closer to kiss him. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm happy you're happy."

Mon-El gave her a peck before saying, "Once again, it's like a rom-com on steroids cheesy. But I'm not complaining." He looked at Sky who was waving her arms at him. Smiling, he gently lifted her in his arms as Kai came to sit in between him and Kara on the couch. Kara gave her oldest a big hug.

Mon-El couldn't help but laugh. When Kara asked him what happened, he pointed at Dax, who sat frowning at them. "At least someone is not like a rom-com on steroids cheesy in our family."

Kara took Dax in her arms and kissed his chubby cheek. "He will be. Very soon. We will all rub off on him."

"I really hope so." Mon-El gave Kara a big smile. Just yesterday, he was sad holding Kai in his arms as his son cried. He felt helpless too. But today was different. He knew whatever it was, he would make it work because he had Kara by his side. Like always.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup! That whole Kara & Mon-El argument was a nightmare Kara had. But I'm glad they managed to work out the whole Superheroing thing. Hopefully I can write the next part, which should probably be a Karamel date.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	17. The Best of Us - Chapter 13

**A/N:** Long chapter ahead! Too much fluff, but that's much needed now. Enjoy! Do leave a review if you liked it. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

A loud wail was what made Kara jump from the couch where she was seated watching cartoons with Kai. She super sped towards the nursery to see Mon-El covered in baby poop and baby powder, and Dax grumbling in front of him.

"Grump, stop it," Mon-El cried. "Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean I tolerate this behavior. You are being _mean_ right now."

"Mon," Kara called as she went to stand next to him. His face was white thanks to the baby powder and the poop was on his t-shirt. Kara shook her head. "Go change, baby. I'll handle this."

Mon-El made a face when he saw Kara coo at Dax and how immediately his son gave her a smile. She kissed Dax's chubby cheek and quickly worked on putting a diaper on him. Mon-El bent over his daughter's crib to see her sleeping peacefully. He caressed her cheek before leaving the room. Once he had cleaned himself, he headed downstairs to see Kai turning off the TV.

"Ready for bed, champ?" Mon-El asked as Kai gave him a sleepy nod. Mon-El took his son in his arms and went back upstairs. Kai dozed off quickly and soon, Mon-El was tucking him in and heading back to his room.

Kara wasn't there yet. Obviously trying to make Grump understand that troubling his dad was not good. When Kara returned, she smiled seeing Mon-El sitting up, reading something on his phone.

"Did you talk to Grump?" he asked, without looking up.

"Can you please choose another nickname for him, baby." Kara came to sit next to him. "Grump doesn't sound nice," she said, caressing his hair.

Mon-El groaned and put his phone away. "You know what else is not nice, Mrs. Matthews? Grump not letting me change his diaper and moving around so much that I get poop all over my shirt!"

Kara giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, snuggling closer. "Can I make it up to you?"

Mon-El shook his head. "Have a word with your son and tell him to not trouble me."

"So he's _my_ son now?" Kara grinned as she slowly climbed over his lap. She sat down, quickly removing the t-shirt she was wearing. Mon-El licked his lips when he saw she wore nothing underneath it. Cupping his face, she moved closer. "Let me make it up to you, baby."

Her lips came crashing onto his. Mon-El grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up so he could remove her night shorts. Kara, on the other hand, was trying to pull off his boxers. When they had both gotten rid of their clothes, they deepened the kiss, and Mon-El laid Kara on the bed before hovering over her. But she quickly tackled him and was sitting on top of him again. "No. No. No. I'm in control!" She smirked as she pinned his arms over his head, eliciting a hearty chuckle before she leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

It wasn't every night that Kara and Mon-El got to sleep peacefully. Mon-El was often restless since the twins woke up at least twice during night. Once for feeding, that Kara took care of. And the other for a nappy change. Sky went back to sleep as soon as she had a clean diaper on. Dax didn't. He would cry till he went red and made the grumpiest face ever. But that was exclusively for Mon-El. Dax was a different baby with Kara, smiling and cooing at her as if he loved her the best.

So when Mon-El woke up to something small nudging his face, he opened one irate eye to see Grump sitting on the bed, swaying lightly since the twins only began to sit up straight, and nudging Mon-El's face with his fist.

"Oh, Grump," Mon-El groaned and tried to move the baby's hand away, only to get an angry babble and a punch to his nose. "Oww! Grump, stop it!" Mon-El sat up hearing Kara's chuckle. She stood near the door with a sleepy Sky in her arms, and Kai was seated on their bed, looking at his little brother in amusement as he tried to wake up their father. Seeing Mon-El up, Kai knew that Dax's little torment had worked.

Sky let out a tired yawn, but the second her eyes fell on Mon-El, her face lit up and she started wriggling in Kara's arms. "Easy, baby. Do you want to go to Daddy?" Kara cooed as she kissed her daughter's cheek and handed her over to Mon-El, who happily took her and gave her sloppy kisses on her chubby cheeks.

Kara came to stand next to Kai, who was looking at his baby brother, who tried his hardest to pull his favorite Valor sock off his foot.

"Momma, Daxy loves Valol too," Kai pointed out as Kara stood ruffling his hair. She bent down and kissed his head.

"Time for a haircut!" She then looked up to see that Mon-El's hair had grown as well and both the father and son's resemblance was striking. "You too, Daddy. You need a haircut too."

Mon-El smiled remembering the first time she had given him a haircut. Now that he thought of it, Kara had done a lot for him. She had tried to get him a job, one that he failed miserably at; nevertheless, her intentions weren't bad. She was just a little bossy now and then. But he loved that about her.

"Ready to go to the beach?" he asked, lifting both Sky and Dax in his arms where Dax struggled, using his little palms to shove at Mon-El's face. "Rao! Dax, stop this!"

"Give him to me," Kara called as she opened her arms for the eager baby. Dax snuggled in her arms and let out a small sigh.

"He's mean!" Mon-El stuck his tongue out at his baby boy, who lifted a fist angrily. "And he has anger issues!" Mon-El placed a hand on Kai's head as he quickly walked him out of the room.

Their morning routine continued where Mon-El grumbled about how Dax's behavior towards him was cold and he didn't like that. Kara tried to tell him that it was normal. Dax would calm down soon. Mon-El pouted and turned away, reminding Kara of Kai, who did that every time she said no when he wanted to watch something scary on the TV.

Eliza had invited them over for lunch and together they were going to the beach few miles away from her house. The one in front of her house was nice, but Kara wanted the babies to experience a beach with waves and lots of people. And that's how Mon-El stood in the nursery, packing the twins' bag after he had helped Kai pack his. His son helped him grab some diapers and onesies, and Mon-El stuffed them all in the bag.

"Don't forget the swim diapers!" came Kara's voice from downstairs. She had already taken the babies downstairs and they sat watching her as she ran around packing some food. When she didn't get a reply, Kara sighed loudly and super sped towards the nursery. She saw the mess Mon-El and Kai had made all around the room. There was a small diaper on Kai's head, a makeshift hat and an overstuffed bag in Mon-El's hand.

"Hi Momma!" Kai greeted her happily.

"Oh, baby!" Kara sighed as she quickly took the diaper off Kai's head and gently shoved Mon-El away. "We are going to Midvale for the weekend, you have packed for two months! Just go downstairs, honey, I'll take care of this… Go."

Mon-El gave her a sheepish look but he was quickly running out of the room when she frowned. Kara shook her head as she rearranged the bag and cleaned up the mess her husband and son had made. When she went downstairs, she saw that Mon-El was helping Kai put on his shoes.

Kara was going to fly the kids to Midvale. This was something that worried Mon-El, since carrying both the babies at one time was risky, but Kara was Supergirl. She wouldn't let any harm come to her babies. Mon-El and Kai had to stay back for a while. Kara was back soon, ready to take Kai to Midvale. Mon-El was to follow them, albeit slowly. By the time he reached the Midvale, Kara was helping Eliza set the plates for lunch and Kai was helping her carry bowls of baby food for the twins.

When Mon-El walked in, Kara greeted him with a kiss and went to feed the twins. Eliza gave him a big hug and asked him how he was managing.

"Well, Grump is mean to me all the time. I get poop on my t-shirt. And he frowns like a little old man," Mon-El explained. Much to Dax's amazement, he loved hearing his father talk to his grandmother about him. His cheeks red as he puffed. He blew few bubbles and when Mon-El stopped talking and took a small towel to clean Dax's face, the little boy punched his arm.

"SEE! This is exactly what I was talking about!" Mon-El moaned. Kara and Eliza burst out laughing, seeing them Kai chuckled as well and Sky had a huge drooly grin on her face. Dax continued to frown at Mon-El, who chose to ignore that as he took Sky's bowl and started feeding her. Mon-El sat in between Kai and Sky, feeding his little girl mashed bananas, turning to check on Kai once in a while. Dax was happy that his mommy was feeding him; he never seemed to complain when it was Kara.

The twins took a small nap after lunch. And Kai had fallen asleep on the couch next to Mon-El, who sat watching TV.

When it was time to go to the beach, they took Eliza's car and she let Mon-El drive. He had gotten his driver's license when Kai was five months old. He didn't buy a car, but DEO had given him his own vehicle that he left at work most of the time for Winn to use. And knowing Winn was using it for the weekend, Mon-El didn't want to ask him.

* * *

The beach wasn't crowded, much to Mon-El's relief. Young women tended to hit on him and that pissed off Kara. She would frown at them and it would simply spoil the mood. Even having Kai next to him didn't put off the women. Apparently, a single dad was much hotter than one with a partner; that was what Alex had told him. But then everything changed after the twins were born. Whenever he had Sky in his arms, if a woman approached him and talked to him for more than two minutes, little miss Sky would cry till the woman backed off, then she would stop crying and give him a sloppy grin. She was his medallion. And he would always keep her close. Dax, on the other hand, reacted similarly whenever someone approached Kara, only he would try to punch them.

So after helping Kara and Eliza set up the umbrella and the beach towels, he removed his t-shirt and waited for Kai to join him. The twins were seated, with Dax's back against Eliza's legs, and Sky waving her arms up at Mon-El. Kara was helping Kai remove his shirt and soon he was running towards the water with Mon-El following him. Dax didn't seem to care, he was busy playing with his grandmother's fingers, nibbling on them.

"Oww!" Eliza yelped lightly. "You have strong teeth, baby boy."

Kara smiled and ran a hand through the little brown hair Dax had. He looked up at her and reached out to her. She gave him his teether and he sat nibbling on it. Sky's eyes were fixed on her daddy. Mon-El was swimming with Kai and then he stood up and threw water on his son, who did the same. Their laughter reached the little girl's ears and she let out a wail.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kara asked softly as she rubbed Sky's back. Her daughter's cheeks were turning red. She lost her balance and fell back on the towel and trashed her arms and legs. "What's going on?" Kara asked in panic. "Is your tummy hurting?"

Dax sat in Eliza's lap and looked at his sister first and then at his mother. Eliza understood what was going on. Giving Kara a small smile, she said, "Sky wants to go to her daddy. She probably wants to be there with him and Kai."

Kara's eyes widened in realization. The twins were already wearing their swim diapers. So she told her mother that she was taking them to Mon-El. Taking them both in her arms, Kara walked towards the water where Mon-El and Kai stood playing.

"Hey, you two!" she greeted them.

Dax grumbled when he saw Mon-El coo at them, but Sky reached out to Mon-El immediately. He took her in his arms and she snuggled against his chest. "What is it, Princess? Did you miss Daddy?" he cooed as he gently sat down. The water was touching Sky's legs and her eyes widened. Kara did the same with Dax.

"Look, Daxy, you touch water like dis," Kai explained, cupping some water in his palms. Dax leaned closer and patted his palms, feeling the cold water, he immediately let out a shriek when Kara set him down. The water was cold and he was affronted. But seeing his mother grin and coo, his lips twitched. Soon he was sitting down and splashing water. Sky was hesitant but after Kai took her hand and made her touch the water, she slowly gave him a smile and gurgled at him. Kai grinned as he started telling his sister how he loved to swim. Not that she understood what he was talking about, she simply loved hearing his voice. Mon-El then gently lowered Sky down so she was sitting with the waves crashing on her legs as well.

Kara smiled at Mon-El and ran a hand through his wet hair. "Haircut?" he asked, looking up at her.

She shook her head and leaned closer. "You look perfect!"

"Sure I do! I always look great." He winked at her and turned to see what Kai was up to. He was swimming and showing his baby brother and sister how to do it. Dax let out a loud shriek in excitement and started splashing water all over his sister and his parents. Sky looked happy too, playing with her twin.

Kara had to take the twins back to where Eliza was seated when the air grew colder. Her mother had taken pictures and videos. Memories Kara knew she would treasure. Eliza helped Kara change the twins out of their swim diapers and into fresh clothes.

Mon-El and Kai were still swimming. Kara decided to join them after the twins laid down for a nap.

When Mon-El saw Kara walking towards him, he grinned and opened his arms wide for her. She cupped his face and crashed her lips against his. Mon-El's arms tightened around her waist and he slowly ran his hand over her back. When Kara pulled away and rested her forehead against his, Mon-El asked, "Wanna sneak out once the kids go to bed tonight?"

"Why? It's not like the kids would hear us," Kara muttered, nibbling on the sweet spot on his neck.

"But Mom will know what we are up to."

"Mon, we have three kids, pretty sure Eliza knows we have sex."

Mon-El's cheeks reddened. "I know. But still… I want you. In our room. In our bed. And I want you to scream my name," he whispered against her ear.

Kara smiled shyly. "Okay. Once the kids go to bed, we will head back home. But… we will come back soon. I don't want the twins waking up hungry and finding I'm gone."

"Promise."

Kara's eyes fell on the necklace he wore. She had given it to him when he was forced to leave Earth. He came back wearing it. Told her it kept him safe and he always thought about her. He had offered it back, but Kara wanted him to have a piece of hers with him forever. So all he did was kiss her and gladly accept. He never removed it. Not intentionally. He had gotten hurt during a mission and they had done everything to save his life. Kai was just five months old. Kara knew she had almost lost Mon-El, but Rao had brought him back for her. For Kai. Mon-El had asked her for the necklace as soon as he returned home. And he never took it off. Kara kissed his chest, right over his heart. Then she placed her hand over the spot and said, "Mine."

"I love it when you are possessive. I'm yours, sweetheart. Forever."

Kara grinned as she pulled his face down to kiss him. She only broke off the kiss when she heard Kai say, "Daddy, Momma, lesh go eat."

He ran to them and Mon-El scooped him up in his arms. Kara kissed Kai's cheek and he grinned before giving her a loud peck on her cheek. Mon-El threw his arm around Kara's shoulder and walked towards where Eliza was seated.

Eliza had packed them a picnic. Both Mon-El and Kai were hungry, happily accepting the sandwiches and brownies that Eliza had made for them. Kara ate little, but she lay next to a sleeping Dax and placed her hand on his tummy as it slowly swelled and went back down. They left once the boys had finished all the food.

Kai was tired from swimming so much that he was yawing at the dinner table. The twins woke up and played with Mon-El and Eliza while Kara checked her emails for work. Later, Kara and Mon-El put the twins and Kai to bed together. Kara wanted to leave soon, but Mon-El stayed back for a few minutes, just looking at his babies sleep.

Then he turned towards her with a smile. "Ready to go, Mrs. Matthews?"

"Born ready!" She grinned, repeating his words from the time they trained together.

Mon-El sighed happily and pulled her into a hug just as they stepped out of the house. "I miss training together."

"We can still do it." Kara hovered, watching him do the same. "In our bed. But it's going to be a rough training session, Mr. Matthews."

Mon-El smirked. "I know you like it rough, babe." He flew towards her and crashed his lips against hers. She tugged on his hair and let out a loud moan.

When Kara pulled away and caressed his cheek, she whispered softly, "I love you."

Mon-El had a mischievous smile on his face as he said, "I know."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thischapter was supposed to be a Karamel date, but fluff ain't so bad. Next chapter, someone time travels and meets a certain someone and stuff happens.

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	18. The Best of Us - Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The twins had turned five months old last week. Mon-El and Kara had managed to go on two dates in the last two months, which turned out to be unsuccessful because Dax had decided to throw a tantrum when he didn't have his mother to feed him as soon as he woke up and have his father change his diaper when it got dirty. The fact that Eliza was willing to do that didn't matter. The little boy wanted his parents. And Sky had fallen ill as well. That was one time, but that was enough to keep Mon-El by her side the entire night as they kept her under observation at the DEO. Unlike Kai, Kryptonite _did_ affect the twins and how Sky had managed to come into contact with green kryptonite baffled and upset everyone.

And now, they had finally gotten the weekend off, a long weekend at that. Alex and Winn were taking their godson to Disneyland, and Eliza was going to look after the twins. She had been excited to have them over at Midvale. So when Kara took both the babies flying to Midvale, Mon-El was trying not to have a panic attack. She was more than capable of taking her kids to her mother's safely, but Mon-El had become very anxious after Sky fell ill.

He had taken Kai to Alex's place on a train. His son enjoyed the journey, all the while asking him when he could meet _Valol_ again. When the elderly lady next to him asked Kai who _Valol_ was, he had then happily explained to her about his favorite hero, soon catching attention of other passengers who couldn't help but smile hearing the little boy hero-worship their resident hero in blue cape. Mon-El fidgeted with his glasses as he heard them all talk about Valor and how grateful they were of him. He had a small smile on his face, remembering the day he had told Kara that he wanted a heavy cape. Maybe it did pay off. Seeing his little boy talk about Valor was the biggest joy, but seeing others talk about him made him feel like he had finally achieved something.

After dropping Kai off at Alex's, Mon-El gave his sister-in-law a hug as she assured him that Kai would be safe with her for the next three days. He then went to hug his son who was already running around excitedly asking his aunt if she had packed for their trip.

"Buh bye, daddy!" Kai waved Mon-El goodbye. The Daxamite smiled at his son and waved back. He walked till he reached a dark alley and from their he took to the sky.

As he flew towards his house, Mon-El felt the Legion ring grow fiercer on his finger. He winced loudly. And before he knew it, he was crashing onto the road. Mon-El sat up and rubbed his head where he had gotten hurt when he crash-landed. He looked up to see that this wasn't National City. He was on an almost empty road and there was a beach on his right. Mon-El stood up and looked around. This place looked familiar but because of landing on his head, he was unable to place it. Suddenly huge gates opened on his left and kids started walking out. _A school?_ Mon-El's eyes widened when he read **'Midvale High'**. _Midvale!_ He was at Midvale. He could go see his babies. Kara would be here as well; he could fly home with her.

Smiling, Mon-El decided to go to Eliza's place to see his family. As he walked down the road, he saw a blonde teenager pulling away from a tall brunette and running down the road in a hurry. Mon-El stood still, watching the girl run away. He suddenly wondered if that would be Sky in few years. His blonde angel. And if she had any problems, would she come to him? Or to Kara? He knew he had to be his kids' friend when they grew up. He would give his kids what he hadn't gotten from his own parents. _His time._

As Mon-El stood still lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard a loud screech of the tires. Someone was speeding on the road and he wasn't even honking at the kids who were walking ahead. Most kids jumped out of the oncoming car's way, but the blonde girl wasn't moving. She kept walking, not turning around.

Before anyone could react, Mon-El super sped towards her, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her out of the car's way. The driver passed them, a string of rude words aimed at them. Mon-El was lying on the side of the street. The blonde girl over him. He was still holding onto her waist as she looked at him in panic. Those eyes. Those… _comets!_

Mon-El's jaw dropped when he saw the tall brunette run towards them, shouting.

The girl moved away, flinching when she felt Mon-El's hand over her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She gave him a small nod but didn't say a word. She was looking at him as if she had seen something surprising. And before he could stand up and help her up, he heard her mutter, "Are _you_ okay?"

Mon-El stood up and brushed the dirt off his dark jacket. He held his hand out for the girl to take and nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You should pay more attention when you walk down the street, Miss."

By now the brunette had joined them and she pulled the blonde girl into her arms. "Kara! What were you thinking?!"

"Alex, I'm fine. Trust me."

Mon-El stiffened. His doubts being cemented as he watched his wife and sister-in-law interact; only this _wasn't_ his wife or his sister-in-law. These two were teenagers. He had time traveled. Back to the past. A past where he didn't exist. Mon-El felt bad when he saw Kara wipe some tears off her cheeks. _What was going on? Why was she crying?_

Alex finally turned to see him as he quickly shoved his hands inside his pockets, hiding both his Legion and wedding ring. "Thank you!" she called gratefully. "I'm sorry, my sister wasn't watching where she was going. Thanks for saving her."

"It's okay. Just be safe." Mon-El looked at Kara before turning to face Alex. "Both of you."

Alex gave him a quick nod as she grabbed onto Kara's arm and started walking, all the while asking her sister if she was okay. As they began to walk away, Mon-El stood watching them. Kara turned around twice to see him. Knowing he was probably freaking her out, he turned around and walked away.

Mon-El didn't know where to go, what to do. Maybe he could fly to National City to see if J'onn was there at the DEO. This was still alien territory. They didn't know him. They would only lock him up. Not knowing what to do, he started walking towards the beach. Pulling out his wallet, he noticed that he had enough cash for him to survive for a whole week. But where would he go?

Mon-El felt the Legion ring grow weaker on his finger. Knowing that if he ever ran into Kara again he shouldn't be seen with both his rings, he removed them and pocketed them. He started walking along the beach to where the Danvers' house stood. He remembered there was an old cave near the beach. Kara took him there once and they had a picnic. This was before they got married. She had told him that she often sneaked out here to spend some time alone in peace. The sand was soft inside the cave and there was a small hole on the roof that brought in the natural light. Mon-El quickly began to work on making himself a makeshift bed using the sand. He decided to lay his jacket over it when he was going to retire. Knowing that he couldn't go back home till the Legion ring was strong enough, Mon-El decided to stay at the cave that wasn't really far away from the Danvers' house. He could keep an eye on Kara. He knew she was hurting, he could feel it. Maybe he could help her out someway? Like she helped him ever so often.

Mon-El had gone into the town and purchased a small backpack and clothes. He would manage with his jeans, but he bought two t-shirts and undergarments. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit at the cave waiting for the ring to get stronger again. He needed to tire himself.

After buying himself a burger and fries, he ate at the beach. Then he flew towards the Danvers' house and used his x-ray vision to see what young Kara was up to. As soon as he did that, he turned away. She was in her room, changing her clothes. For some reason, it felt weird. This was his Kara, but she was still a stranger. Mon-El flew towards the roof and sat on top of it, praying to Rao that Kara didn't sense him.

He wondered what his Kara was up to. He disappeared without a word. Would she be mad? Would she realize he could have time traveled?

As he sat there, Mon-El could hear Eliza speak, "Alex, Kara, come down for dinner, girls!"

"I'm not hungry," came Kara's reply. Mon-El frowned. Kara wasn't hungry? There was something really wrong about that. As he sat there hearing the rest of the conversation, he could feel the tension. It was only Eliza, Alex and Kara, and it seemed like Kara was going through a hard time but for some reason the others didn't know. This wasn't like Kara. She would tell Alex. Why wasn't she? When he heard her sniff, he flew towards the window to see her lying on the bed, holding onto her mother's necklace, the same one she gave him when he had to leave earth after his mother's failed invasion.

Kara was alone. She needed him. But how was he going to make himself known? Deciding to figure that out tomorrow, he flew back to the cave. He was tired. Time travel did that. It drained him. So laying his jacket over the soft sand, Mon-El quickly dozed off.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he washed up at the beach and went to look around the town. He could do something. Anything. Tiring himself was necessary. So when Mon-El saw a broken roof at the home near the Danvers', he went to help.

An elderly man stood looking at the roof, complaining about the rains.

"Excuse me, Sir," Mon-El called. "Do you need some help?"

The man turned to look at him. He looked at him carefully before asking, "You think you can fix my roof, boy?"

Mon-El nodded. "Sure can. Do you have a ladder I can use to climb up? Once I see the damage, I can start working on it."

The old man was happy with Mon-El volunteering to help. So he showed Mon-El where the ladder was. The Daxamite quickly got to work. The man's wife, a cheerful old lady, walked out of the house to see Mon-El busy fixing the roof. She waved to him and quickly introduced himself. When she asked him where he was from, Mon-El lied that he was from Metropolis. He had been on a cross-country trip and gotten lost. When the old lady, Martha, asked him if he was staying anywhere, Mon-El told her he hadn't found a hotel yet. Martha had then told her husband, Edmund that Mon-El could stay at their outhouse. She even offered to cook for him as long as he stayed with them. Edmund wasn't happy. He was trying to convince Martha that Mike—since that was what he had introduced himself as—would charge them a lot for fixing their roof; Mon-El told them that he didn't want any money. He was happy to help them out. Martha gave Edmund an _I-told-you-so_ look and told Mon-El to come down for breakfast soon. She would show him to his room and he could take a shower there. Mon-El thanked her and got back to work.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mon-El's adventures at Midvale are about to begin. And young Kara! Do you think she will meet Mon-El again?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


	19. The Best of Us - Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kara Zor-El had enough adventures for a lifetime, but at the age of sixteen, she was tired. When she landed on earth, her cousin—the baby she was supposed to take care of—had rescued her and taken her to the Danvers.

She wanted to live with him, with the Kents. Martha and Jonathan Kent adored her, and Kara felt that she could adjust with them better. But when Clark dropped her off at the Danvers, she felt alone despite how loving the family had been. Eliza pampered her. Jeremiah was always ready with some advice. But it had taken a while for Alex to get used to her new sister. Kara kept her distance. She didn't want to get attached to this family, in case she had to leave them as well. But there was one person she really wanted to be close to – her cousin.

Clark visited her every week. At first it was a monthly visit, but seeing as how the teenager was going through a phase, Clark Kent felt responsible for it. He had been a stranger to her. He was not the baby cousin she loved and adored. It had taken him time to be the older cousin she could love and trust. Someone who would always support her.

Unfortunately, Clark couldn't visit her this week. And Kara felt that this would become a thing. He was slowly distancing himself from his whinny, sad, teen cousin. So when Eliza had told her to take some homemade pie for the Robinsons, Kara jumped at the opportunity. Old Mrs. Martha Robinson was caring and lovable. Her husband was often grumpy, but he always treated Kara kindly. The Robinsons reminded Kara of the Kents.

Kara took the pie for them and made her way towards their house. She heard loud noises coming from the roof. Kara looked up to see someone fixing the broken roof. The Robinsons' house was old and it didn't surprise Kara when the roof broke down during the rains. She had offered to help them fix it, but Mr. Robinson didn't want a little girl helping him. Kara didn't take offense; this was the way the old man was looking out for her. But whoever was fixing the roof, Kara noticed, was doing a good job. She couldn't see his face. He was a tall man with strong arms. Kara looked away and hurried in to see Mrs. Robinson.

"Oh there you are, my dear," Mrs. Robinson called out cheerfully.

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson, Eliza made an apple pie for you and Mr. Robinson. Should I keep it in the kitchen?"

"Please do, dear." The old woman led the way to the kitchen. "I was making some lemonade, would you like a glass?"

Kara smiled and nodded. Mrs. Robinson poured her a tall glass and started telling her about the stranger who was fixing the roof. "Can you believe he doesn't want any money for his hard work? I did offer him the outhouse. Looks like a traveler."

Once Kara was done with her lemonade, Mrs. Robinson asked, "Would you mind taking a glass for the young man outside, Kara? He's been working since morning. Came down once for breakfast, but ate very little. I don't want him fainting and collapsing through my roof."

"Of course." Kara took the glass outside along with the pitcher since Mrs. Robinson insisted he would like to drink more. She went out to see him still at work. "Excuse me?"

The man stopped working and stood up straight. He looked down to see who was calling him, and Kara's eyes widened when she saw it was the man who pushed her out of the car's way.

Mon-El got down the ladder and wiped the perspiration off his face using his t-shirt. When Kara's eyes fell on his midriff, she blushed and looked away. The man could easily have been in his mid-twenties. She had never seen him around here before.

"Yeah?" he asked, making his way towards her.

Kara handed him the glass of lemonade and said, "Mrs. Robinson asked me to give you this."

"Thanks. I could do with some drink." Mon-El took the glass from her and emptied it in one big gulp.

"Would you like some more?" Kara asked.

Giving her a small smile, Mon-El nodded, "Please."

She poured him some more lemonade and moved away quickly. She kept her distance from people these days. Two months ago, when hot laser beams shot out of her eyes, she had cried herself to sleep. She was angry. So very angry. And only Clark could console her. He held her close as she hugged him tight, afraid to open her eyes. And now, Kara felt that she would lose control anytime and harm someone.

"Thanks for pushing me out of the way," she muttered, deciding it was time to thank this stranger. Not that the car could have hurt her. But the man driving it sure would have gotten hurt and her secret would have come out. People already thought she was crazy, now they would have a reason to lock her up.

"That's okay," Mon-El said, finishing another glass. "You gotta be careful. There are people out there who love you. Imagine what they would have felt if something had happened to you."

"People who love me?" Kara scoffed. "I don't think anyone would care if I'm gone."

Mon-El stiffened hearing this. _Who was this girl? Where was the Kara who had taught him to hope, to fight for the right, to survive. Where was that girl? Where was_ Supergirl _?_

"You know that's not true." Mon-El took the pitcher from her hands and set it aside. "Look, I know that life feels difficult right now. I have been there. There were times I wished I didn't exist. Maybe right now you feel there's no one who cares. But there will be someone. And you will mean the world to him. If you give up now, you give up on him."

"Are we talking about a soulmate?" She had a small smile on her face. It wasn't mocking, just amusing.

"Sure! If that's what you wanna call it. Don't tell me you don't believe in that."

"I'm different. I don't think I can be with anyone. I want it though. To love someone. To be loved. To have a family. But all that feels like a dream."

"Close your eyes," Mon-El said softly. When she didn't listen, he chuckled and said, "Trust me, close your eyes."

This time Kara did as he said. She felt his presence behind her. Felt his hands on her stiff shoulders. "Relax. Now, I want you to find a place in your mind. A safe place. Can you tell me what you see?"

Kara nodded. "A beach."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"What do you see?"

Kara crinkled lightly. "I like hearing the waves. We had beaches back at Kry—home, I mean, back at home."

"Do you find peace at the beach?"

She nodded quietly. Smiling, he continued, "Then I suggest you spend some time there. Alone. If you want to. But just know, you can find peace here as well."

Kara opened her eyes again and smiled. "Thank you. I feel better now."

"No problem. You take care." Waving to her, Mon-El was going to climb the ladder again.

"Wait! My name is Kara. What's yours?"

Mon-El had already climbed the ladder halfway. With a strange smile, he said, "It's Mike. Mike Matthews."

Kara smiled beautifully and waved to him. She took the empty glass and the pitcher and went back inside to return it to Mrs. Robinson. When she came back outside, Mon-El waved and went back to work.

Like he had said, she went to the beach. She sat down there and looked at the waves. This was peaceful. Not completely, but it made her feel much better. When Kara returned home later that evening, she was smiling by just thinking about what Mike had said. Whoever he was, he was already helping her so much.

* * *

As she walked into her home, she felt his presence even before she heard and saw him. Kara wondered if it was a Kryptonian thing, but Clark's presence was a strong feeling, yet so gentle. Kara smiled brightly as she ran in to see him seated in the living room, drinking some coffee as he talked to Eliza and Alex about something.

Like Kara had felt him, Clark felt her presence too. He kept his coffee cup on the side table and stood up with a big smile. "How's my favorite cousin doing?" he asked as Kara came to hug him.

"I'm your _only_ cousin!" Kara hugged him tightly before Clark pulled back with a chuckle.

"Alex is your sister, so that makes her my cousin too, right?" Clark winked at Alex, who nodded in return.

This exchange made Kara uncomfortable as she moved away from her cousin, waiting for him to say something else. Noticing the change in her expression, Eliza quickly said, "Clark is staying for dinner, honey. Why don't you two talk for a while? I'm sure there's lot of catching up to do."

"Wanna take a walk on the beach?" Clark asked, pointing towards the door. Kara simply nodded and followed him out.

The walk to the beach was short, mostly because Clark and Kara didn't walk in their normal human speed. They used their usual Kryptonian pace, which was faster than any human. Clark immediately took off his shoes and socks and placed them away, before walking towards the water. When he turned to Kara and gestured for her to join him, she did the same.

"I didn't think you were coming over this week," Kara said, walking a little further so the water touched her knees. She was glad she wore shorts.

Clark ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "I had to go to Gotham to cover an event. I came back as soon as I could."

"You flew, didn't you?"

"Guilty!" Clark chuckled as he rolled up his pants and moved towards her. "Ma baked a cake for you guys. Eliza kept it for dinner."

"I'll thank aunt Martha once we go back to the house." Kara looked at the horizon, not willing to meet Clark's eyes after what she had just said.

He often asked her why she still referred to the Danvers' place as 'house' not 'home'. And she always told him that it was not her home. But today, Clark didn't bother. As Kara grew older, the guiltier he felt. Maybe she had been right, she would have been happy at Smallville with Ma and Pa. Instead he had sent her to a bunch of people who spent years researching about Superman. But he knew what's done is done. If he couldn't help her with everything, at least he could ease his guilt by making her happy.

"I was talking to Eliza before you arrived," Clark started. "Your summer vacation is coming up, and I thought maybe you could visit Smallville, spend few days with Ma and Pa, then join me."

"Summer at Smallville?" Kara asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Only a week," Clark added. "There's a big event happening in London, and they are sending me to cover it. I'll be there for a week or so… I asked Eliza if she would be okay if I took you along."

"London? Really?!"

"Yup! But after that, you have to come back to Midvale and spend the rest of your holidays with Eliza and Alex. If you're okay with that, I'll go book a ticket to London for you as well."

Kara let out a small sigh. She knew what Clark was doing. He wanted her to spend time with the Danvers. But she was going to see London and this was an opportunity she didn't want to miss.

"Okay," Kara spoke after a while. "Smallville and London. Then I don't mind spending the rest of my summer vacation with the Danvers."

"Good." Clark smiled before throwing his arm around her shoulder. Placing a gentle kiss over her head, he added, "You're gonna love London!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Mon-El meets young Kara! What's going to happen next?

 **Review and Comments are much appreciated!**

 **And don't forget to click those little 'Favorite' and 'Follow' buttons. You will get a notification whenever the story is updated!**


End file.
